Alternate Divergent: No War
by Keeper Of The Ends
Summary: What if the war never did happen? What if Tris and her friends made it into Dauntless, where they can live their lives uninterrupted? Drama, love, family, betrayal, secrets included. Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, or the characters, property of Veronica Roth and her Co.
1. Chapter 1: The Picks

_**The Day After Initiation **_

**Tris**

I wake before everyone else in the dorm. The new ten Dauntless members still have to sleep in the dorm we transfers stayed in. Seeing all those beds occupied by my friends – with the exception of Peter – made me feel better about my future, knowing I still have them by my side. Today, we get to choose out new jobs in Dauntless. Being ranked one, I get to choose any of them. Maybe I should work in the tattoo parlor with Tori. Or work with Tobias in the control room. Tobias. Even his name spreads a fire within me.

I grab the old black dress I got during initiation – just as the others begin to wake.

"What's going on?" yawns Christina. She told me yesterday she was going to work with Marlene as a nurse in the infirmary.

"Today's the ceremony! Get up!" I call, already dressed. Christina, Will, Lynn and Uriah silently get up and begin changing. Together, we head up to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Tris, what are you going to pick?" asks Uriah.

"I still don't know, but I'm definitely not going to be a leader," I say, thinking about our current leaders. Eric had a look of disgust when he saw my rank, while Max smirked at Tobias and I kissing.

"What are you guys going to do?" I question, pointing at Uriah and Will.

"I think I will decide on the control room, I mean, it's technically the best occupation I can get. Plus, I am quite excellent on operating with computers," babbles Will.

"Not to mention getting to spy on other people, even _in their apartments_. I'll rather be a Dauntlegate. I heard it's the second best option, other than a leader," says Uriah.

"What's a Dauntlegate?"

"It's a new job this year. As I said, it's the second best option. It's like a leader, but Dauntlegates are in charge of Dauntless only. Leaders interact with the other factions, which Dauntlegates take care of only Dauntless. They handle everyone's points, make the rules, stuff like that," explains Uriah.

Dauntlegate. Sounds like a wonderful option. I'll have to thank Uriah later. Right now, we have to go to the Pit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ceremony

The Pit - well, the makeshift stage – has black banners and balloons. It seems that a good portion on the Dauntless population attended – with beer. Finally, when all ten of us are present, Max silences everyone.

"Today, we are here to honor and welcome our new members," announces Max in a dull voice, "who are here to choose the career that they will do for the rest of their lives. After accomplishing the Dauntless expectations, the top ten here today will leave as official, working Dauntless citizens. May Tris, the top initiate, please come forward?"

The Dauntless shout and cheer my name as I shyly walk up the stage, seeing Tobias and his friends near the front. _Be brave_, _Tris_, he mouths.

Max steps to the side to reveal a board, with all the job options and rank limits in chalk. I skim thorough until I catch _Dauntlegate_ smudged after _Leader_.

"Dauntlegate," I say, looking at Max and Eric for approval. Max looks at Eric, who it down on a clipboard. Eric hands a piece of paper, which in turn Max hands to me.

"Your apartment number." Oh, it turns out to be the apartment across from Tobias'.

Uriah walks after me, also choosing to be a Dauntlegate. Lynn and Peter choose to be police officers. Marlene and Christina chose to be nurses, and Will picks the control room. The initiates ranked 8, 9, and 10 are automatic fence guards. I hold a thumps-up at my friends, when I feel something on my neck.

"Hello", says Tobias, startling me. His lips on my right shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Tobias," I moan as his mouth travels up my neck. I turn and collide our mouths together when we hear the Dauntless cheer and stomp one final time.

"Get a room!" says Zeke, appearing next to Tobias' right shoulder. We blush, but Zeke doesn't take notice.

"Party at the rooftop. Right now. No questions asked," he declares, taking our hands and leading us like children to the glass building's roof.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

_**Tobias**_

No one should ever underestimate a Dauntless party. As Zeke smoothly walks towards a group of girls, I see Tris heading to her friends. Instead of following her, I weave through the dancing crowd and go get Zeke and save him from the embarrassment of getting rejected.

"Hey!" grumbles Zeke. "I was planning to have a good night, if you know what I mean."

"Zeke, man, you really need to stop being so … you."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" He grabs us a beer, but I leave him for Tris.

I walk up behind her and say, "Miss me?" in her ear, wrapping my arms around her. She jumps, confirming that I startled her.

"To-Four, you scared me." I noticed Christina and Marlene looking at us, so I detangle myself from her.

"Want to dance?" I ask, pointing towards the waving crowd.

She nods, and so we blend through the crowd perfectly. Everthing passes in a blur – beer, drinks, dancing - until a shot rings out.

Tris and I - and whoever else that are not drunk - freeze, while a big circle forms near the edge of the roof. I break through the looking crowd, leading Tris when I see Max, hovering over a bloody body.

The body is lying on its stomach - with the bullet holes on the back - so I can't see the face. I walk to it without thinking, closing examining the face. And then I know who it is. I recognize the black hair, and the visible face piercings. Eric.

I unconsciously say his name out loud, and look around the crowd. Most, even the drunks, have sad or distressed expressions, but I realize Tris is not among them. I push through the crowd to Tris, who is with Christina and Uriah.

"Eric is dead?" Uriah asks, visibly shaken.

Tris looks quite pale, so I tell Christina and Uriah goodbye and lead Tris to my apartment. Concerned, I give her one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. Silently, she goes to the bathroom and changes, while I get my own pajamas. Silently, she walks to the bed and lies down. I wrap my arms around her. "Tris? Please say something", I plead. But she doesn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4: The Eavesdropping

_**Tris**_

Did I do this? I know I've caused Eric's death. No matter how imitating and how much Eric deserved to die, he didn't need to die cold-blooded. And I know who did it. I saw _him_ before Tobias pulled me away, but I didn't see _him_ do it.

"Tris?" Tobias knows I'm awake. I turn toward him. "Tell me what's wrong. You're driving me crazy here".

I think about how to say it. "Tobias, I … I saw Peter before you came. He was being a jerk, an-and I told him how murderous he was, stabbing Edward and almost throwing me into the Chasm. He-he said I had no idea what he could be capable of … and walked away. I had no idea he was going to kill Eric. I provoked him."

Tobias stays quiet, looking at my eyes. It was a while before he spoke.

"Tris, what Peter did was not your fault. He did it on his own choice. You had nothing to do with it. Now, if you please, stop blaming yourself and _move on_. Don't act like Eric being gone is the worst feeling ever."

He was right, of course. I'm about to say that when a knock came from his apartment door. Tobias, already changed, stands up and thankfully closes the bedroom door.

My curiosity takes over, so I silently walk and press an ear to the door.

"What do you want?" says Tobias rudely, with a bit of venom in his voice.

"To offer you a new job, whether you like it or not," says a voice I recognize as Max's.

"Not interested. Now go away."

"Four, you have no choice in this case. You will be a leader and that's final. Now, there will be a meeting at 4 p.m. in the conference room." Max says this in a final tone. I hear the door close.

I haven't realized my ear was still on the door, because I would have fallen if Tobias hadn't caught me.

"Eavesdropping?"

"You caught me," I whisper, embarrassed. "Max shouldn't force you to be a leader."

"Then again, he shouldn't. But he has no other choice. I'm the best option," he says, defeated. He pulls me in for a hug. We stand like this for what seems like hours, until he reminds me I'm going to be late for my first day as a Dauntlegate.

Shocked, I run to Christina's and she lets me change into a black tank-top, dark gray skinny jeans, and normal black combat boots. I stumble to the Dauntlegate Quarters Room an hour late.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day

Since the job is new, the Dauntlegate Quarters Room is brand new. Black carpet, dark red walls, portraits of the Pit, the Chasm, and other Dauntless attractions. I see Uriah at the end of the room in front of a rosewood desk littered with several sheets of paper and a computer. A young man around Tobias' age sits behind the desk.

"Hello Tris," he says. I now see that he has chocolate brown hair, and has very pretty emerald green eyes. Handsome. He smiles a little more at me.

"Hi …?" I press, cautious. I look at Uriah, who seems a little dazed. Probably suffering a hangover from last night's party.

"Name's Todd. I'm the Dauntlegate chief." he winks.

"Okay, _Todd_, what are we going to do?" I say, motioning at Uriah, who isn't paying attention.

"I just explained to Uriah that his job for today is to add everyone's monthly points," explains Todd, motioning to Uriah to go, which he does.

"And what am I going to do?"

Todd has a look of thought. "You will work with me, organizing the funeral for Eric."

Oh. Organizing the funeral for the person whose death I provoked. "Um, okay. What do I do first?"

"Max has just ordered all that we need for the funeral from the other factions. I need you to put the flowers from Amity in vases, and to make the memorial."

Todd and I go to the Pit, where we put in the flowers in a bunch and put them in vases. A crowd has already come, paying and mourning Eric. Some have volunteered to do the memorial, so we leave to the Dauntlegate Quarters Room.

"People shouldn't be mourning that bastard," Todd suddenly said. I also find myself agreeing.

We go into Todd's office in silence, organizing the paper work into neat stacks. When there's nothing left to do, I find myself looking at him.

"You were the top initiate this year, right?" He asks, coming slightly closer.

"Yes?" I asked it like it was a question. He kept coming a little more closer.

He was about to lean in when an alarm startled us, signaling the work day is over. I hope he doesn't notice me leaving as I head toward the door, with a now-alert Uriah by my side.


	6. Chapter 6: The Broken Hand

_**Tobias **_

At the cafeteria, I sit with our friends who have just finished the work day. Personally, looking at multiple computer screens for hours is exhausting to my eyes. I just want to go asleep badly, but this piece of Dauntless cake makes a good argument.

"Hi Four," Christina and Zeke say in unison.

"Hi," I say flatly, digging in the cake. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris and Uriah heading for our table, both looking a little … dazed?

"Finally they're here!" Zeke yells "Candor and Dauntless at my apartment in an hour! Everyone welcome!"

Tris sits next to me, silently nibbling on her piece of cake. She doesn't talk, and frankly I don't want to force her at small chat.

After 20 minutes of excited but pointless talk - with Christina, with her Candor self, trying to talk with Tris, but to no avail - Tris walks away, presumably to the dorms to get her clothes.

"Something happened." Christina says suddenly, grabbing my attention. "The way she only looked at her food, how she tried to ignore me and being so quiet. Something's up," says Christina. And with that, Christina gets up and follows the direction of the dorms.

"Zeke to Four, Zeke to Four!" calls Zeke, obnoxiously waving his hand on my face. I do not hesitate to punch his hand on the table. The crack that follows indeed confirms it's broken.

"Ow!" cries Zeke, as Marlene and Uriah give me dirty looks while leading him to the infirmary.

I knew it was completely unnecessary, so I rush to the infirmary to apologize.

Zeke was stubborn into forgiving me, but he put on an evil grin that made me uncomfortable, and then he said it was completely okay. Who even forgives their best friend for breaking their hand, if he was just angry a minute ago? Zeke's hand was put in its own cast, and was given a drug to make it numb.

Even with one hand to work with, Zeke went to his apartment and took out some beer.

"Just because my right hand is broken, that doesn't mean the game was to be cancelled," he grins, as the guests begin to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

_**Tris**_

I'm still uncomfortable about Todd. I don't know if he was planning on kissing me or not. I was still thinking about it when I went to the cafeteria and sat next to Tobias. Zeke, even though we were at the table, three feet away from him, still _yelled_ he was hosting a Candor or Dauntless game in an hour at his apartment. I've heard about this game before, so I don't need explaining on what it is.

I wanted to eat, but I didn't feel like talking to my friends - especially Christina, who tried to force me into talking, so I just bite pieces of my cake, hoping she will get the point. I suddenly remembered I needed clothes for the games, so I stood up and ran to the dorms. I loom around the stripped beds to mine - or what used to be mine - and gather my clothes in my arms.

"Spill it, _now_," said a voice from behind me. Startled, I jumped, spilling my clothes to the ground. As I gather them and turn, Christina stares at me with her Candor-trained eyes.

"Say what happened."

"What do you mean?" I play dumb, but I know - and she knows, too - that it's useless lying to a former Candor.

"You are not fooling me for one second. Say what happened, or I'll force you one way or another." She can't force me, but I know she'll keep pestering me until I tell her about Todd. Worst, she'll pester me around _Tobias_. Not that he doesn't know already that's something up with me. I saw his eyes eluding concern at the cafeteria.

"Fine." I have no other choice, because I really need to talk to someone about it.

"When I got to the Dauntlegate Quarters Room, this guy named Todd, who is the Dauntlegate chief, was already with Uriah. Well, Uriah left to do his work and left me with him. Todd was checking me out since I came in, and I think he still was when we went to organize Eric's funeral. Anyway, when we got back to his office, he came closer to me, and I think he was leaning down to kiss me when the work bell went off. And then I left without a word," I babbled my heart to Christina, who thankfully wasn't giving me the look that it was my fault.

Christina took a moment before she spoke. "Tris, you shouldn't blame yourself and say you cheated on Four. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a crime that a guy was checking you out. Sorry, that came out wrong. Um….Ugh, basically what I'm trying to say is that Four will not blame you for feeling like this. Don't call yourself a cheater. Now, if I were you, I'll tell Four what Todd did, and then Four can give your boss a lesson and then he won't bother you again."

My best friend tried her best to give me good advice, but I don't want Four to beat up Todd for liking me. I told her I will, hoping I can that lie past her, now that she was distracted by seeing the clothes in my arms. But I will tell Todd myself that I'm taken and to leave me alone, hoping not to complicate this more by including Four in this.

**A/N: My very first FanFic, I'm so proud so far. Very important plots and twists to come! I really want to do a time lapse to next year's initiation, but I still have two or more plots coming up. You won't be disappointed.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Game

_**A/N:**_ **PLEASE** **review if you like or want to critique, OR if you want to me to include your own twist/plot. Share your thoughts or ideas! Still have many more chapters to come.**

_**Tris**_

Together, Christina and I go to her apartment to get ready for Candor or Dauntless. Since I don't want to make a fashion statement - much to Christina's dismay - I put on layers of my and Christina's clothes: My bra, shirt, sweater, vest and jacket in layers, with my underwear, shorts, leggings and a skirt. Together, we head over to Zeke's.

Zeke opens the door. I can't help notice his right hand is cover in this tight white material. Everyone - Zeke, Tobias, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Peter, and a few people I don't know - came, so Christina and I sit on the floor, with me next to Tobias. I hope he notices my better mood.

"Alright, children." Zeke says in a mock, motherly tone, "We will start the glorious game of Candor and Dauntless, where each other chooses to reveal their secrets, reveal their embarrassment, or reveal their bodies. Now, we shall begin with me," declares Zeke, sitting in his spot.

"Four!" he points with his bandaged hand. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor?" Tobias seems quite nervous.

"May you please reveal the truth of why you decided to give my right hand this fate?" says Zeke dramatically.

Tobias sighs. "I was thinking about how Tris was, when you decided to wave that hand in question all over my face."

Zeke still holds that dramatic face. "Very well…," he says in a dark tone.

Tobias looks around, then his eyes land on Peter. I completely forgot that he was the one who killed Eric. Suddenly I really want to leave, to shout _Murderer!_

"Peter, C or D?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" hollers Uriah.

"Peter, did you kill Eric?"

"No, I didn't kill Eric," replies Peter in a calm voice. There are a lot of surprised murmurs around.

_But he's the main suspect!_, I scream in my mind. I look at Christina, to prove if he's lying or not.

"He isn't lying," declares Christina, looking Peter in the eye. Her confirmation silences the murmurs, and everyone's back in the game.

Peter breaks from Christina's stare, and looks at me instead. Oh no.


	9. Chapter 9: The Dare

"Hey Stiff," says Peter smugly. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um, … Dauntless." Knowing Peter, either choice will personally be a death wish. Personally, I'll rather a dare than a personal question.

"I dare you to call your Stiff parents and brother, tell them your pregnant, but your boyfriend left you."

Laughs and giggles filled the air. To be honest, even I found it somewhat humorous. I'll have to call them later and say it's wasn't true.

Zeke hands me a house phone and I dial my parents' number. My mom answers after the first ring.

"Beatrice, is that you?"

"Hey, Mom, I just wanted to call you and say I have the best news!," I say with fake joy.

"And what is that?"

"I'm pregnant," I say flatly.

"Oh, Beatrice, I'm so happy! Congratulations!"

I lean away from the group to whisper, "Sorry, Mom, I'm not actually pregnant. This was a dare I was supposed to do. I'm so sorry!"

Mom sighs. "It's alright, Beatrice. I forgive you, and I love you. Now go back into that game". She hangs up.

I dial Caleb's number. He immediately picks up.

"Beatrice?" I am getting really tired at people saying my old name.

"Oh, Caleb," I say in my fake-happy voice, "I wanted to say I have the greatest news I can ever give! I'm preganant! My boyfriend, Peter, left me because he thought I cheated, but in my defense he raped me. I hope he comes back though," I babble, looking evilly at Peter.

"WHAT!? BEATRICE, I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!" He yells on the phone. I try to tell him it was a dare, but he hung up.

I noticed everyone laughing madly, even Tobias. I roll my eyes and put my head on his shoulder.

The game goes by in a blur, but I keep track of it.

Uriah was dared to ask out the first person he saw at the Chasm, which turned out to be a woman late for Eric's funeral. The dare got Uriah a black eye. Christina was asked to name one of her fears, but she took her tank top off. Zeke was dared to play seven minutes in heaven with me, but out of fear and respect to Tobias, he took his shirt off. Shauna told us she once kissed a girl - which was a dare. Lynn admitted she once stole from Christina - a pair of lingerie, while Marlene was forced to drink a mixture of what was left in Zeke's refrigerator.

Marlene was about to dare a girl I didn't know when the door slammed open, revealing a rather breathless but hysterical Caleb.

"BEATRICE!" He ran over to me and hugged me rather hard. He then looked over at the group. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS PETER?" he screeched.

Peter went pale as Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene pointed at him. Caleb charged at him.

"YOU BASTARD," screamed Caleb, throwing some punches Peter can easily dodged. "YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT AND LEFT HER!"

"CALEB!" I yell as Tobias and Uriah hold him still. "I'm NOT pregnant! OKAY! It was a dare. Get over it!"

It took a good half hour of convincing Caleb I wasn't pregnant to calm him down until he left. By that time, Zeke decided to call it a night. I walk to Tobias' apartment, since I wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, he was asleep. So I went to my small apartment, changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and lied down on the bed, blissfully entering a good night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Encounter

_**One week later**_

I was walking to Tobias' apartment from Christina's. Long story, but Will asked her to go on a date, but Christina pulled me into the situation to help her get an outfit together. It took a good three hours of convincing and crying - from frustration and confusion, but she finally picked a pretty dress.

I wanted to spend the rest of my day off with Tobias, maybe go to his apartment or play a game with our friends. I crossed the corner when I bumped my nose into a muscular chest. I looked up to see a pair of pretty green eyes shining in the dark. Todd.

"Oh, hi Todd. Sorry about that." I noticed he dropped several brown packages. More paperwork, probably.

"It's okay, Tris, did you help Uriah resupply the food stock?"

Uriah banged his head on some pots and pans in the kitchen. He told me he had a very nasty headache and had to go to the infirmary. Perfect excuse to ditch, if you asked me.

"Um, yeah I did." I tried to go past him, but his hands were on my arms, keeping me firmly in place.

He kept looking at me, inspecting me with those eyes. Erudite eyes, I realize.

He started walking, pulling me by the arm. I tried to squirm or wiggle my way out, but he was too strong. I started screaming but he put a cold hand on my mouth. I haven't realized that he opened an apartment door, and threw me inside.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I started crying as he held me down to the bed. I was able to scratch, punch, and kick, but none of it slowed him down. He started kissing my neck roughly, holding my body down with his. It was useless. He was too strong. He was fumbling with his pants and was about to kiss my lips when he was pulled to the floor. Looking up, Tobias was on top of him, beating him unconscious. He was shaking with fury.

I leaped from the bed and tried to stop him. Thankfully, he stopped as the glow in Todd's eyes left, confirming he was unconscious. I cried on his chest. If he hadn't come, Todd would have raped me for sure.

Turns out, as I tried to calm him down, Tobias was also heading for the apartment when he heard my muffled scream, and he followed Todd to his apartment where he found him on top of me. In one swift beating, Todd ended up bloody and unconscious.

Tobias brought me back to Christina's, where he made her promise to watch me. We ended up discussing about her date, and went to meaningless girl talk when Tobias came back.

We walked up to his apartment, where he said that he deposited Todd in the infirmary, and being a Dauntless leader, he can - and did - made Todd factionless.

That week, I moved in with Tobias, knowing he will keep me safe, and he will always keep me loved, too.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**This chapter is rated M.**

_**Three weeks later**_

Christina literally dragged me out of bed to go to shopping. Lately, the new Dauntlegate chief, a nice but strict woman named Jamie, has made me do the most random – and exhausting – tasks to do, while Uriah simply sits on a desk and usually naps. With work, I couldn't see Tobias or Christina often. To be honest, I did not want to spend my only day off with them, but Christina said she wanted to get me a good outfit for tonight.

"What's happening tonight?" I whine.

"Four said he wanted to take you out on a date, and so it was my duty as your best friend to get you ready for it," says Christina as she eyes her favorite store.

- Page Break -

After what seems like half an hour, I'm carrying more than a dozen bags, each holding a different outfit Christina made me try on. Believe me, there are more rejects than keepers, so this _must_ be a new record for Christina. Then again, knowing her, it might not.

Finally, after fighting with each other, we finally have a winner for tonight: a simple dress with a sweetheart neckline and a red waistline. Christina put on my makeup without a fight and lent me her red high heels.

I stumble in these awful heels outside the Dauntless compound next to the train tracks. Hopefully, Christina was right in saying Four was waiting for me at Navy Pier. The train's horn blared at the corner, and miraculously I made it on without a scratch - well, not really. Jumping off the train prove to be harder. By the time I made it to the Ferris Wheel, my feet and ankles are throbbing and, seeing what they've been through, Christina might not want these heels back.

Tobias was sitting on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, gazing at the night sky with a large picnic basket beside me. He finally looked at me when I slumped next to him.

"It's been a long while since I last saw those eyes," he says softly, reaching a hand to my cheek. I blush at his touch, and of the intensity of his eyes.

"I see you brought food," I stare intently as he drops his hand and begins laying out the food. A bottle of this pink liquid, these two long sandwiches, and, thank you, and two pieces of Dauntless cake. He grabs two plastic cups and begins pouring the bottle in each. Tobias hands me the cup, and I cautiously sip it. It was like beer, I suppose, but it was much better and sweeter. The sandwich - which Tobias calls a sub - was delicious, with melted cheese and juicy meat. Tobias talks to me about work and friends - small chat. I can't help noticing him trembling and sweating slightly. I'm about to ask why when he hands me my cake. I finish the cake quickly, as Tobias stands in front of me, looking at me with such intensity that I can't look away.

"Tobias?"

He fumbles with something in his hands. It's too dark to see what it actually is. He takes deep, measured breaths before speaking.

"Tris, you'll probably think I'm a crazy idiot for doing this, but I can't wait. I want you, I need you, I love you too much to wait. You have made me the man I thought I could never become. You taught me the meaning of love in a way that I thought never existed. You taught me to love, to become the person I am right now. And so, Tris," he opens a box, now that I see it. I stand frozen as I see a beautiful diamond ring in the middle, with two smaller ones next to it. They lie on top of a shiny silver band. He continues. "Tris, will you do me the honor, of marrying me?"

I can't. I won't. I love Tobias, but is he seriously _proposing_ to _me_? We've barely known each other for about a month and a half, and some of that time we've been apart because of work - well, in my eyes. And I'm only _16_! The reasonable part of me is about to say no, when the part of me that loves Tobias, the one dedicated to him pushes her aside.

"Yes," she whispers, and I realize what I just said. Tobias' eyes light him, and he slowly put the ring on my left hand. Then, without thinking, he lifts me up and twirls me in a circle, letting me down and kissing my ear, whispering "Thank you."

I love Tobias. We know this is meant to be. He let me see his secrets, only me. I'm special to him, and he's special to me. I'm his, and he's mine. It's true, why wait as he says? Tobias and I are perfect for each other. Any random person could see that. Together, we hop and cuddle and the train.

When we are about to split for our individual apartments, I get a random idea. I want to overcome my fear with Tobias, if I was going to marry him. I whisper my idea to Tobias. He nods, and we head for his apartment.

All that night, we both held on to each other, our love so powerful that it made us into one. All his kisses, all his actions were full of the purest of passion.

Before I went to sleep, Tobias whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I was able to reply _I love you_ before the darkness overpowered my eyes.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like it. I found the end a little cheesy. I had to do a time skip because I didn't have any other ideas, other than more _Candor or Dauntless_ and _Never have I ever _games. Plus, I didn't get any reviews for new ideas, so if you want to include your own idea/twist, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Confessions

I wake before Tobias does. I was confused on why I was in bed with him naked, but the thoughts from last night made me redden. I squirm from his arm grasp and grab a bag from Christina's shopping spree containing an outfit, and slip into the bathroom for a shower.

When I'm bathed and changed, I notice Tobias is still in bed, so I write a quick note telling him to meet me in the cafeteria. I'm excited to tell my friends about our engagement, but not my family. Mom will be supportive, but God knows how Dad and Caleb will react. He still hasn't got over the dare from the last time we played Candor or Dauntless.

I walk briskly to the cafeteria, grabbing two pieces of toast and walk towards our table. As expected, Christina pins me down to me seat and forces me to say how the date went.

"To-_Four_ had our date by the Ferris Wheel. It was a really romantic but quiet until he…." I trailed, reliving the best moment of my life.

Christina continues to look at me until she eyes the twinkle of my ring. Without saying, she grabs my left hand, a squeal following.

"He proposed!? But you guys are too young! What's next, a kid, an affair, divorce!? She shrills, and then walks away to our neighboring table. I roll my eyes. I see Tobias walking toward me, a muffin in each hand.

"You left me," he whispers in my ear, wrapping an arm around me. I accept his muffin and nimble on it. After about five minutes, Christina comes back.

"You guys look so cute together! Oh, now the whole compound knows about the engagement! Four and Six forever!" She widens her eyes, then grabs my arm without warning, breaking me away from Tobias. I see Zeke and Will surround him then.

Christina leads me out of the cafeteria to an empty hallway. Finally, she released her grip.

"So, are you finally Six?" She asks. Oh. I know she wants to know if I've have sex with Tobias yet.

I blush. Knowing Christina's Candor side, I nod. No lies can get past her.

She squeals again and pulls me in a hug, saying, "You're not a virgin! Welcome to the club!"

We start towards the cafeteria when Christina adds, "Oh, and I'm planning the wedding, no exception."

I sigh. On the way to our table, random people congratulate me. God, Christina really knows how to spread gossip around quickly. Even Uriah, who didn't know why people were congratulating me.

**_A/N:_ I really want some reviews please! Do you like it, or not? Any ideas or plot you want to add?**


	13. Chapter 13: The Meeting

_**One month later**_

_**Tobias**_

Max called me to go to Erudite headquarters immediately, so I changed quietly, not wanting to wake Tris. I stepped outside the compound. It didn't take long before a train came as I hopped on. The situation must be serious, because Max hasn't even called me to an emergency meeting outside Dauntless, but good thing the ride is short.

I jump off and find myself standing in front of Erudite headquarters, which - surprise, surprise - is an enormous library. I step inside from the and weave through tables of books to the receptionist.

"Excuse me?" I ask in the most polite tone I can manage.

She takes a while before answering, her eyes never leaving the book she's holding. "What?" She questions rudely.

"Dauntless leader. I'm here for the faction leader meeting," I say in an equally-impolite voice.

She seems slightly startled, finally looking at me. "Second-to-top floor, Room 1A" she says cautiously.

I go to the elevator and punch in the _19__th_ floor. I go through the first door in front of the elevator. What's inside actually makes me laugh.

My father and several Abnegation political leaders are hollering and yelling with Jeanine Matthews and several Erudite people. Marcus yells, Jeanine snaps, he roars, she screams. I wouldn't be surprised if they wake up tomorrow with sore throats.

Next to them, Jack Kang and several Candor do the same with Amity's Johanna Reyes and her people. Max, I see, is smirking in the corner, his legs on a simple table. I walk over him, careful not to get hit with several flying items. I finally sit down, easily dodging two chairs thrown at Candor's representatives.

"How do they get things done around here?" I yell over the noise. Max doesn't respond, but rather sees the scene with greedy eyes. It doesn't take long before things really get physical.

Marcus, with a red face, throws a vase at Jeanine, who ducks, thus hitting the person behind her in the face. Jack Kang aims another chair at Johanna. His aim so poor it misses her by a long shot, but it still hits an Abnegation leader.

Then the fights start when Marcus punches the daylight of an Erudite, who stood in front of Jeanine. A Candor lunges at the same Abnegation leader who got hit with the chair, while a confused Amity charges at a Candor and Erudite brawling.

I yell over to Max, who has a bored face. As if these fights were nothing to him.

"Max, what are we even doing?"

He looks over me, wearing a fake surprised face. As if he didn't notice me here.

"Oh, Four! Thank you for coming. Basically, this meeting …." He trails off, suddenly reaching for the table he had his feet on and sends it flying at Erudite. Some Erudite fall to the ground with the table, but the ones who dodge it begin pointing and screaming at Amity, who stand about a few feet to our right.

"Okay," he continues as if he hadn't done anything, "Next year we have an abnormally large population of sixteen-year-olds choosing, so we can't have them all crammed at the Choosing Ceremony room at the Hub. Plus, imagine how many transfers there could be. Each faction," he gesturing at the fighting groups, "has a different plan on how to split the teenagers up in an orderly fashion, but a _year_ early. That's why they were originally fighting. But thinks got personal, of course. Unfortunately, I don't have a good plan, so here you are, Four. You need to make up a strategy. Take your time, these people aren't going anywhere."

It's hard to concentrate with such chaos happening. Marcus is yelling at two Dauntless - who I just recognize as Peter and Lynn - and points at Jeanine, who has her hands in front of her and screams at Marcus.

After about half an hour of trying to concentrate, I finally get an idea. Grabbing my handgun, I send 5 bullets at the ceiling. I look around the room. Everyone froze, and there's was finally silence.

"Alright, listen up!" I say in my Instructor-Four voice, "Since all of you are acting like immature five-year-olds," I get death glares from Marcus and other people, "Dauntless will make the decision ourselves. Now here's what I propose. The population of sixteen-year-olds will divide into two. The first have, whose last names will be A through M, will choose in two weeks, and will have two weeks of initiation. The next group, whose last names are N through Z, will choose in two months. Is that clear?"

The faction groups huddle up, like a sports team before a big game. After a quick minute of discussing, all but Abnegation agree. Marcus complains about my plan and how I had no right to speak, until Johanna and Jack silence him with death glares, and Jeanine actually tells him "to mature and stop acting like a helpless and innocent toddler." Marcus glares at me with such hate and fury for embarrassing him in front of the faction leaders that I feel like a kid again, him holding a belt in front of me. I abruptly leave and hope on a last-second train. I have no idea why I wasn't scared when I first saw him fighting with Jeanine.

I just want to go to Tris. Even her presence makes me feel so much better. Only if she knew how exactly special she was in my eyes. Not that she may know already.


	14. Chapter 14: The Comfort Games

_**Tris**_

Even though Tobias was out for a meeting, Zeke didn't hesitate to throw a "Game Day" at his apartment. Still, Christina and I wore layers. There was no doubt _Candor or_ _Dauntless_ will be included.

When we got to Zeke's apartment, Zeke and Shauna were drinking with their older friends, laughing and what-not. They paid no attention to us. We found Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene sitting on the kitchen floor, grumbling and eating Dauntless cake. I was about to dig in my own piece when Zeke shouted, "The Games have begun! Everyone gather around."

We sat in a large circle as the final guests began to take their spots. Shauna placed a tray full of shots in the middle, and we began.

It was a miracle that Zeke and his friends weren't drunk, though. To be honest, their drinking made the games that much funnier. We started off by playing _Never have I ever_.

"Never have I ever left my underwear at someone's house!" Uriah, Marlene, and these two girls took a shot.

"Never have I ever had sex with my enemy!" Two boys took a shot.

"Never have I ever fallen off the train!" Weirdly, Uriah, Zeke and a girl took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed a dead person!" A guy took a shot. Disgusting.

"Never have I ever broken in an apartment!" Everyone but Christina, Lynn and Marlene, Uriah and I took a shot.

The game continued on. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn all got plenty of shots. Christina only took a few sips ever so often, but I didn't. I told my friends I was leaving, and I left for my apartment.

I unlocked the door and I walk in to find Tobias on the black couch, his head in his hands. I close the door and wrap my arms around him. He puts his arms around my waist. I lean my head against his chest, and he put his head on top of mine. We sit like this for a while, seeking each other's comfort and love. Finally, he stands up in front of me, our eyes on each other. His eyes are red and puffy - from crying.

"Tobias, what happened?" My voice is filled with love and concern.

"My…m-my father was at the meeting. H-h-e looked at me th-the way he does when he h-h-h-h-its me," He choked. More tears follow.

I guide him like a child to the bedroom, where I grab him a t-shirt and sweatpants and motion him to the bathroom. I also change into a tight shirt and some shorts. We go to bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

**_A/N_: Please review, I need ideas for the story!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Accident

_**Two weeks later**_

Tobias and I woke up early today, since today the first group of initiates will come. Tobias runs to the cafeteria for breakfast while I change. A long-sleeved, v-neck shirt that hugs my body, simple dark gray leggings, and these knee-length black boots. I meet Tobias at the door, where he hands me my blueberry muffin. We run towards the net to meet up with Uriah and Lauren, the Dauntless-born instructors.

"Two groups of initiates in one year. Never been heard of. Who's going to jump first? I bet a Candor," smirks Uriah.

"My points are on an Amity," I say.

Just as Tobias responds, we hear a scream from above, and a flash of blue falls in the net.

"What's your name?" I ask as Tobias helps him out.

He had mahogany brown hair in a bowl cut, and pretty chocolate eyes. "Isaac," he said confidently.

"First jumper - Isaac!" yelled Four. The Dauntless howled and cheered for their first initiative.

Overall, we get 12 initiatives:

Erudite: Isaac, Camille, Tom

Candor: Nathan, Allison, Alex, Maya

Amity: Sophia, Talia, Michael

Abnegation: Teresa, Arthur

I was really surprised at the two Abnegation. Teresa keeps to herself, but she has curious eyes. Arthur looks around, looming excitement. I couldn't help notice the other initiates: the Amity walk with grace, but with slight fear. The Erudite look around with their calculating gaze and the Candor, well, tremble with nervousness. The Dauntless-born look completely care-free and relaxed. Even though I'm not suppose to, I still feel sympathy for these fifteen-year-olds, who will go through initiation a year too early.

"Alright!" yells Tobias, "This is where we separate! I hope the Dauntless-born don't need a tour of the compound."

The Dauntless-born, who were also split and still underage, snicker and go with Uriah and Lauren, leaving us with the initiatives.

"Okay, initiates!" I speak in my serious-instructor voice. "I'm Tris, and this is Four. We are your instructors this year, and right now you will take a tour of Dauntless." I decided to go by Tris instead of Six, because I did want to keep my relationship and any involvement with Tobias a secret from them.

"Why is his name Four? Was Three and Five taken?" smirks a Candor - Nathan. Tobias walked up to him, and leaned down to give Nathan a death glare.

"Got a problem with that?" he said that quiet voice I love.

"N-no," Nathan squeaks. Tobias continues to look at him before he leads the group to the Pit.

"This is the Pit, the busy center of Dauntless…" he continues to explain when I see Christina walking towards me.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks once she's near. I nod, and walk up to Tobias as he leads the group away.

"Can I go with Christina? She wants to talk." He nods and I run back to her.

"So what's up?"

"Want to go shopping?" She asks while we go up the stairs. I groan. She had me leave initiation to go shopping?

"Christina! I need to go to the initiates right now! Can't we go shopping later?"

She pouts. "Alright. Go back, but I'm picking you up at the cafeteria!"

I head back down the stairs when I slip. I scream as I roll down the stairs, pain shooting in my stomach. I hear a girl - Christina? - scream and other voices shouting, but the darkness takes me whole.

- Page Break -

My eyes flutter open, and I take in the scene. I'm the the infirmary, machines beeping all around me. Nurses run by, people shouting orders, injured people being taken in. I try to stand up, but pain creeps on my chest. I cry out in surprise, and as if on cue Tobias come running in, slightly breathless.

"Tris!" Tobias calls out. He slams on an open chair and takes my hand, kissing my forehead.

"Tris, are you okay? Does it hurt?" He sounds desperate.

"Oh, I'm fine. Please, I want to go home." I whine like a little kid.

"Hang in there, Tris, be brave," he pleads. I nod, just as Marlene comes in.

"Hey Tris, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I repeat.

"Alright, Tris, before I tell you the results, may I please run some more tests?"

I nod. _Did they find something wrong with me? Does it have to do with me being Divergent?_ I hope for the best.

Instead, Marlene checks my eyesight and tests the injuries by pressing her palms on my bruises. She also made me pee in a cup - after asking Tobias to leave the room - and draws some blood.

Tobias walks back again, taking my hand and occasionally murmuring to stay strong. It feels like years have passes when Marlene comes back.

"Okay, Tris," she says, "So your X-rays shows you have 3 fractured ribs, and a fractured arm. Don't worry, Erudite invented the technology we have today to heal the bones. I promise the x-rays and the bone-healing machinery won't harm the baby."

"Baby!?" Tobias and I yell in unison.

Marlene gets a surprised look, but it gets replaced with her serious-nurse look. "Yes, Tris. The x-rays detected an anomaly in your abdomen. We did a quick pregnancy test in your urine and it proves you're positive. You're only a few weeks along, probably less than two months. Congratulations."

It takes me a minute to understand this. I cannot be _pregnant_. Tobias and I only had sex _once_. How could we let this happen?

I look at Tobias, who sits quietly next to me. His dreamy eyes have a far-away look.

"Um, Tris?" Marlene says, grabbing my attention. "We need to continue with the bone healing. Since you only have fractures, it will take about a day of healing. Don't worry; we have seductives for you to take during the procedure. It will start in ten minutes. I suggest that Four leave the room now."

Without reply, Tobias stands up and leaves the room. I want to scream for him to stay, to be with me. But he doesn't even glance at me.

Marlene injects with the seductive before I notice, and places the machine - it's shaped like an arm's rest - above my arm. She positions a similar one above my chest. It blocks my view of where Tobias went.

"Stay still, Tris. Relax, sleep, and let the machine do its work," whispers Marlene.

The blackness starts to surround my eyes, and I reluctantly let it swallow me.

**A:N This one is my longest yet!**


	16. Chapter 16: The New Life

_**Tobias**_

No, no, no, no. She can't be pregnant. She's only sixteen. She can't be a mother. _I_ can't be a father. How could this have happened?

I run to Zeke's, knowing he was my second best option. I go into his living room, without bothering to knock. Zeke was at his refrigerator, looking startled at my abrupt arrival.

"Hey, man, what's up?" He sits down on the couch opposite of the one I'm sitting on.

"Tris," I choked. I suddenly burst into tears.

"Four, she's going to live. It's just some bones. They're not even broken. She'll be okay by tomorrow," expresses Zeke. I'm glad he's looking out for me, but he still doesn't get the point.

"No, no, she's … pregnant!" I spit. Anger replaces my despair, and I hit his glass table. I beat on it, punch after punch, until it shatters.

"FOUR!" Zeke shouts, ending my quick outburst. "Get yourself together, man. She's pregnant and you smash my table? Aren't you going to celebrate or something? Can't I say congratulations?"

I put my hands - bloody hands - on the sides of my head and inhale. Zeke called out Shauna, who I didn't notice was in the room, and she runs out in the hallway. Before he asks, I let him in on my problems.

"Look, I'm … I'm scared. I just can't be my father all over again to the baby. What if I hit him? What if I hit Tris? I just … I just can't."

At that moment, Shauna walks back with Christina at her heels. Christina's holding a rather large bag with a plus sign on it.

Knowing what she'll do, I hold my hands as she begins cleaning the wounds and bandaging it. Christina starts to ask what happens, but she notices the shattered glass on the floor and stays quiet. Gratefully, the bandage warps around my palm, leaving a gap for my thumb and leaving my fingers free. I thank her, as Zeke informs the girls about the baby.

"Congratulations!" squeals Shauna as Christina adds, "I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my gosh!"

Both girls continued to freak out the way girls do, until Zeke mercifully led them out to the door.

"So, being a dad." Zeke states.

"Yup. Never thought I'll be one this young. Neither did Tris," I sigh.

"Dude, just tell me what's scaring you and we'll get over it," he whines.

I take a moment to consider telling Zeke about my father. I have to tell someone, but since Tris isn't here, might as well be him.

"Zeke," I begin. "When I was young, my dad was really abusive. My mom left, leaving me with him. I can't become _him_. I can't be _that_ to Tris and the baby." I press my hands on my face.

"Four, I know you too well to say you don't have a temper," he starts off. Well to point that out, Zeke. "But you aren't like that anymore, at least not with Tris. She loves and trusts you too much to know you will never be your dad. You protected her from her old boss. Your love for her was the reason you proposed, right? You guys are going to get married, and have a kid, and live a happy life, okay? You're going to be the best dad that kid will ever have. But I can do better, probably."

I playfully punch him in the arm. Zeke was right. I love Tris too much to become angry with her. This baby was the next stage of our new life, along with our marriage. I will not let Tris down. I will not let the baby down. I am not my father, and I will never be.

I thank Zeke, and leave to the infirmary. To Tris, and _our_ baby. To our life.


	17. Chapter 17: The Baby Party

_**Tris**_

I woke to the sound of metal clanking and electronic. Marlene was noisily storing those bone-healing machines and unhooking my cords. I just noticed Tobias, who was heavily sleeping with his head on his arms, a stray hand on top of mine. He did come back after all, for me. And the baby, too.

"About time you woke up," said Marlene, who has her eyes on a clipboard. Tobias stood up suddenly, starting to comb his tousled hair with his hands, as if he was never sleeping.

Marlene laughed lightly, but composed herself to her plain look.

"Okay, Tris, your fractured bones are now completely healed. The fetus was not harmed during the procedure, thankfully. But before I discharge you, I want you to come in for monthly regular visits for the remainder of your pregnancy," I widen my eyes, but Marlene quickly responds, "Trust me, there's nothing wrong with the fetus. We just want to monitor you to completely insure a healthy and normal pregnancy. Also talking note of any symptoms that can relate to your pregnancy."

"But I didn't have any signs that meant I was pregnant." I was thinking of morning sickness and stomach cramps.

"Well, for starters, you should have noticed your period was late. As for the other symptoms, most pregnant women experience different symptoms at different times during the duration of the pregnancy, so it's okay," Marlene assured. I nod.

Marlene hands me the clipboard, pointing to where I need to sign, and discharges me. Tobias brought me some clothes from our apartment, and I change from the thin infirmary dress to a black tank top, a dark grey v-neck sweater, black skinny jeans and matching flats.

Walking isn't a pain as I expected to, but Tobias still has to carry me due to my numbness.

When we get to our apartment door, Tobias has to juggle me while trying to unlock the door with the keys. The apartment is dark, so I clumsily stumble to flip the light switch. When I do, I'm met with a tsunami of noise.

"Congratulations about the baby!" yells Zeke, who pops out from behind the couch.

Uriah, Christina, Will, Peter, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene - Marlene? I just saw her at the infirmary - and a few other people I don't know move around me, shaking my hand and shouting guy gestures around the room to me.

The apartment is decorated with black and pink banners, and with several bunches of black and blue balloons. And, the masterpiece of the room, was a two-layer Dauntless cake, with the bottom decorated with blue icing and the top with pink.

"We hadno idea if the baby will be a boy or girl, so we decided on a little bit of both. This is your pre - baby shower!" shouts Christina.

"And we got presents!" speaks a girl behind Zeke. She holds up a black shopping bag, while another boy points at our steel table littered with more black bags.

"In honor of the parents-to-be," continues Zeke in an exaggerated-girl voice, "We have planned out your day, starting with games. Hey - don't touch the cake!" He points at Uriah, who had a finger full of blue frosting.

"You can _never_ keep me away from Dauntless cake!" grumbles Uriah, licking his finger.

Zeke makes us sit around in a crooked circle, briefly intruding me to his other friends - whose names are now Steven, Harry, Avery, Gabe, and Gina.

"First up's Candor or Dauntless! New change - instead of stripping to avoid a question or dare, you get a piece of Dauntless cake thrown at your face." He cuts out three pieces and puts the cake in front of him on the floor.

"What if she skips a question or dare?" demands Gina, pointing at me. I have a feeling we won't be close friends anytime soon.

"She, uh … has to give her piece to Four."

Tobias seemed pleased with the suggestion. Gina just shrugs and we start the game.

"Four, as the father-to-be, what is your choice?" challenges Zeke.

"Dauntless."

Zeke's evil grin appears as he replies, "Suck on this pacifier for the rest of the game." He hands him a black pacifier, which Tobias reluctantly puts in his mouth.

"Say cheese!" giggles Avery and Uriah, each holding what I think is a camera. A sudden flash appears from Uriah's side, and he grabs the camera and runs out of the room, with Tobias hot on his heels.

We laugh as Tobias comes back, the pacifier still in his month, and a very disappointed Uriah holding the now-broken camera.

"My turn!" says Tobias, taking off the pacifier to speak. He eyes the room until they land on Peter.

"Peter, your fate?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss with the first baby you see in the Pit," says Tobias, putting the pacifier back in his mouth.

Peter stubbornly stands up and strides out the door, with Avery and her camera behind him. Several minutes pass as we giggle and peek out in the dark hallway, until Avery comes back with a surprised look on her face.

"Peter, he … he just walked up to this baby in her stroller and kissed her forehead. The mom saw him and she tried to hit him, but Peter walked out as fast as he walked in," she giggles, slightly breathless, as Peter strolls in and takes his spot as if nothing happened.

The rest of the game passes with other baby-themed dares and questions.

Peter dared Marlene to eat two cups of baby food, and she dared Uriah to wear a bib each time he ate in the cafeteria for a week. Gina blushed and shoved a piece of cake on her face - to our enjoyment - when she was asked if she could have a baby, who would it be with.

"Alright, new game!" cried Zeke, recovering from his laughter as Avery threw a tantrum in front of a confused Max. "Now, instead of _Never have I ever_, we are playing bed, wed or dead." (**A:N Special shoutout to maliwish46 for that idea!)**

Zeke continues, "Basically, someone names three people, who are your options. You have to pick one you mostly likely have sex with, one you mostly likely to marry, and one you mostly likely kill. Tris, you go first. Me, Uriah and Will."

I think about it before I respond. "Um, bed Uriah, marry Will, kill Zeke. No offense."

"None taken," he says sadly. "Too bad I'm not marriage and sex material for you. For your information, I can be a good husband, and I can be good in bed." He winks.

"Sorry, taken and pregnant," I say, holding my left hand and motioning at my still-small belly.

The game passes in a blur. I really do want to go to sleep.

Uriah. "Bed Christina, wed Tris, kill Lynn."

Marlene. "Bed Zeke, wed Uriah, kill Will."

Peter. "Bed Avery, wed Gina -" Wow. Match made in heaven "-and kill Christina."

The games eventually gets to boring to continue, but thankfully everyone pitches in to clean up the apartment. Once the last bit of cake is sadly disposed of, I lay down with Tobias' arms wrapped around mine.

"So, what's the agenda for tomorrow?" I yawn.

He responds with a serious look. "I believe it's time we let our families know about the engagement, and the baby."

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Bet you want to to know what happens in Chapter 18? I'll have to make and update Ch. 18 on Thursday or Friday, maybe over the weekend. I'll try to get up to Ch. 24 over the weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Mother

_**Tris**_

Uriah and Lauren, along with the help of Zeke and Max, assured us that they will train the initiates today, so we can get the day off. I decided to wear the clothes from yesterday, and after breakfast - two banana muffins - I met Tobias at the train tracks.

"Ready?"

"Ready," he said with no emotion.

The train began to pass, and Tobias hopped on easily, with me following. We settled on the floor, hand in hand, until he spoke.

"Tris, I need to go to the factionless sector."

I sat there confused. Why would he want to go to the factionless, especially today?

"Why?"

"Well, I'll explain it later, I promise," he replies, and closed his eyes.

We sat like this, me staring at him as if he turned into another person, and him with his closed eyes. Finally, he let out a sigh, and opened his eyes. We began to pass the factionless section. He squeezes my hand, and he hops off. I watch his slowing-disappearing shape until I can't anymore, and I lean against the train wall again, alone. What is he keeping from me? I will confront him later, but I haven't realized I was thinking for so long, because the Abnegation houses were now in sight.

I stand up and leap off the first neighborhood, and walk up to the middle house on the right side of the street, in front of Marcus' house. The house Tobias lived a life of misery and cruelty. I shake the thought away, and walk through the open door.

"Mom?"

"Beatrice?" comes my mother's voice from upstairs. She appears at the top of the stairs, and her eyes widen at the sight of me. She motions her hand and points to my old bedroom. I quietly walk up the stairs, and she guides me to the bed.

"Beatrice." She wraps her arms around me, a rare action exclusively for Amity. I can tell this is also uncomfortable to her, because of the tension of her arms.

"Is there something wrong?" She knows something's up. That's a motherly instinct. I hope I'll get that sense once the baby comes.

"Mom, do you remember Four from Visiting Day?"

"Four? Of course I remember. I don't know if you know, but Four is actually Tobias Eaton, son of Marcus Eaton. I figured it out on the bus home. His eyes were familiar."

"Mom, I knew that. He told me himself. I just came here to tell you some good news." Here it comes.

"What is it?" Her strange curiosity wants answers.

"Mom, during stage two of initiation, Fo - Tobias, he, well …" It's so unusual and difficult to explain to your mother about boys. "Well, we started a relationship during initiation and I really like him …" The awkwardness made me blush.

Mom let out a flimsy laugh. "Oh Beatrice, you must really like Tobias, don't you? But are you sure you want to have a relationship with him?"

I look away, trying to keep from going scarlet. But I look at her, with an intensity I never felt before.

"Mom, I love Tobias. We may still be young, but we are dedicated to each other. He cared for me during initiation, and we look at for each other. We … we're going through this … a little early than anyone expected."

"Through what?" That concern is back again.

"We are going to get married," I say softly, and show her my left hand.

My mother's face lights up, as if the brightest of the stars were in front of her. "Oh, Beatrice, I'm so happy. If you really love him, I won't stop you. He's good for you, and I know you two will be happy."

I smile, but I get back to business. "Mom, there's something else."

"And what is that?"

"I …" I had no idea how to tell her, so I just say it. "I'm pregnant."

Mom smiles. I thought she was going to be a normal mom, scolding her daughter how irresponsible she was and that it was now her problem.

"Oh, Beatrice, even though I would have liked that you waited, that doesn't make me think any less of you." She kisses my forehead. "You and Tobias are going to be amazing parents. That little baby is going to be so lucky. But there's also something I have to say to you," She says, suddenly looking serious.

She walks and closes the door, and looks from her shoulder to make sure nobody is looking in the window.

"Beatrice, please tell me honestly, is Tobias …" She looks around, as if somebody else was watching us. Then, she looks at me and mouths _Divergent_.

I shouldn't tell her about Tobias personally, but I have to trust her with this. Slowly, I nod.

My mother nods, as if she already knew this. Then she leans in my ear.

"Beatrice, I need to warn you. Most likely, your baby will come out Divergent," she whispers ever so low in my ear. "Having _two_ Divergent parents, the odds are really high. If, and I mean _if_, the baby is, protect him or her. He or she may be in danger, if your father and the other leaders don't hurry. The case has been dragging now."

I look at her with confusion. What case? What is my father and the other leaders doing?

I'm about to press on, when my mother abruptly walks out of the room. I'm about to follow her when she hands me a paper. It's from the Candor newspaper, published yesterday.

_Jeanine Matthews, representative of the Erudite, has been accused of tracking down and murdering the people known as Divergent for years, and for developing a extensive massacre against the Abnegation by using the Dauntless as pawns. _

_Dauntless officers have her in custody, imprisoned at Candor headquarters awaiting trial. Earlier interrogations with the use of truth serum claim she had an accomplice stationed at Dauntless, but was later killed off before the plan should have unraveled. _

_Other allegations include having the Erudite illegally test the other factions' populations, including that of the factionless, for the Divergent. Dauntless raids at Erudite headquarters uncovered a private laboratory filled with different simulation serums, ones more potent than others. A computer revealed war-like plans against Abnegation, along with the formulas of these serums._

"_We would like to remain neutral about these claims about Jeanine Matthews," says Amity representative Johanna Reyes. "As for comment, we would like Erudite to elect a new representative other than Miss Matthews, so any political problems be solved immediately."_

"_I believe Jeanine Matthews' decisions and plans have created this chaos in our faction peace," comments Candor's Jack Kang. "Miss Matthews has created a new thirst for power instead of knowledge, which is against Erudite's beliefs and future. I completely agree with Johanna Reyes, as the Erudite need to pick someone who will represent them as a faction, not inhuman monsters willing to change the peace for power."_

_Abnegation representative Marcus Eaton and our government leaders refused to comment. _

_As for the Erudite, several groups have already chosen their candidates and are now voting for their new representative. As of this Sunday, Cara Banks _**(A:N The books never said Cara's or Will's last name, so I made one up!) **_is the leading candidate. The new representative will be chosen this Wednesday._

_As for the Divergent, all the factions except for Erudite are working together to discover and prove the Divergent pose no threat, hopefully ending the long debate powered by Erudite._

_Follow up on the case of Jeanine Matthews, and about the Divergent debate!_

I swallow. What does this mean, for Tobias, for me, for the baby?

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! I haven't forgot Caleb and Tris' dad! That's next chapter! I am really having trouble having the time to make and publish the next chapters, with my homework and school finals coming up! I'll try my best, though!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Reunion

**A/N: I decided to write Chapter 19 about Tobias in the factionless sector. I promise next chapter will be about Mr. Prior and Caleb finding out about Tris' baby and engagement! I'll start writing tomorrow!**

_**Tobias **_

I watch the train leave away, having the love of life in one of its cars. The hole in my heart widens each second the train moves away from me. Once it's nothing but a black dot in the horizon, I breathe deeply, and begin jogging around and through the buildings. It doesn't take me long to see the crummy building, and I hold my breath as I walk through the disgusting alley.

The thick door is open, revealing shabby-dressed people eating from bowls or cups. Most stare in my direction, due to my all-black clothing. I ignore them, zigzagging through stairs and hallways and smashing doors open until I reach the basement, where the odor has lessened, and a glow of light appears at the end of the room. It gives the rusty pipes an erratic pattern of shadows. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I weave through the pipes until I stand in front of a three-legged table.

She doesn't notice me for a while, drawing dots on the paper, her back to me. I clear my throat. Her body tenses, and she turns her head behind her shoulder. As soon as she recognizes me, she relaxes slightly.

"Tobias," Evelyn sighs. She was probably about to hug me, but my glare stopped her.

"Mother," I say stiffly. She wears the original stern look she had before.

"Did you decide to join me already? I thought you'll come sooner." She has that motherly concern that feels foreign to me. I do not relax my tense body.

"I didn't come for you. I came to tell you what changed my mind." I just realized this was truly a mistake. I shouldn't have come. Why bother telling someone who is - ironically - dead to me?

"And what changed? What kept you behind?" I know what she really wants to say is, _What kept you away from me? What got in the way?_

"More like a who." Her eyebrows furrow, a confused look on her face.

"You mean … ?" She's referring to Marcus.

"Not _him_," I spit, venom bursting through.

"Then _who_?"

"My girlfriend." I meant to say _fiancée_, but girlfriend slipped out unconsciously.

Now, her confused face turns into a spilt-second face of anger. But she recovers her plain look.

"Why would a _girl_ change your decision?"

"She changed me into a better person. She showed me the meaning of love and loyalty, and the importance of our commitment."

She sneers. "Oh, Tobias, do you think this girl really likes you? Who is she?"

"Her name is Tris Prior. She came from Abnegation."

Evelyn shows a thoughtful expression, trying to remember if she knew a Tris.

"I don't know any Priors named Tris. Do you mean Beatrice Prior, daughter of Andrew Prior?"

"Winner," I say in a bored tone.

"What does Beatrice Prior have that can woo you?" she suddenly demands. "I mean, what effect does that girl can have on you? She's just another plain-faced girl in Abnegation, like the rest of them." She rolls her eyes.

I try my best not to snap. "Evelyn," I say, pronouncing each syllable. "Tris Prior is the reason why I stayed in Dauntless, why I keep going in life. She's my life, and without her I'll rather die. That's why I'm going to marry her."

Evelyn gets a surprised look. That must have startled her.

"_Marry_ that girl? Tobias, are you being impractical? You're only eighteen, last time I checked. Beatrice is younger, probably a year or two. What makes you think she really loves you, more likely willing to marry you?" She scorns.

"Because she said yes already," I say smugly.

"Oh, please," She dismisses my last comment. "Your will probably beat her, fool around with her until you had enough and kick her out, probably not before _she's_ done."

I snapped. I grab Evelyn by the collar of her smudged shirt and push her against the wall.

"I am _not him_," I shout. She struggles beneath my grip, but still manages to speak.

"Look at you. Hurting your _own mother_, Tobias," She scowls, treating me like a bad five-year old. "Who knows you haven't done it to Beatrice, huh?" She needs to shut up. Now. I release her, but continue ruthlessly.

"I will never hurt her. I am not him. I will never be him. Tris will never hurt me, and I will never hurt her or the baby." I widen my eyes of what I just said. Damn, I may have some Candor in me after all.

Evelyn's expression is unreadable, but she somehow finds a way to speak without changing her face.

"Baby? She's pregnant, isn't she?"

I'm about to respond, when I notice a swarm of eyes and bodies because of the lantern. Evelyn must have noticed too, because she composes herself to a fake expression of pleasant surprise.

"Well, congr-" I cut her short, walking towards the cluster of eyes. Some blinkand scatter from my way, but some remain. I kick and push my way out, receiving some hits that I gladly return back.

I walk out through an exit of the building, breathing in the fresh air. I know my mom was planning to tell me I'd be a horrible father, but I could care less of what she thinks. But, in some twisted way, it felt good to tell her what's going on in my life.

I run towards the tracks, grateful that a couple of trains were beginning to pass. Instead of jumping on the one that headed for Dauntless headquarters, I took the one going the opposite. To Abnegation, towards Tris. That hole in my heart was beginning to heal itself just by thinking of her.

I just realized I have to meet her parents, officially as her fiancée. I wonder how they'll react, meeting me after just finding out their daughter is pregnant and getting married to the father of her baby. I silently laugh of how Caleb might react, remembering the game of Candor or Dauntless when he confronted Peter. The Abnegation houses were now in sight, and I jump out, landing next to the first house of the neighborhood.

**A/N: Please review for ideas on the story, or how Caleb should react. Please review so far!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Confrontation

_**Tris**_

I tried to my best to convince Mom what Dad and the other Abnegation leaders. She refused, however, fully believing the Divergent will be found a threat and then be hunted down throughout the city.

It was a providential moment when Dad called out he was home, but, given _my_ circumstances, not much.

"Natalie?" He opened the closed door, and he widened his eyes at me, the traitor of a daughter, with my mother.

"Beatrice," Dad breathed. He made no move as to welcome or show me his affection.

"Dad," I nod, standing up from the bed. He eyes my mother, who stands with a cheerful posture.

"What are you doing here?" He asks a little too forceful.

"I-I …" I stagger on my words. Telling your father you're pregnant and engaged only after two months of separation is easier said than done.

Behind his shoulder, my mother mouths "_Be confident_." Confidence is underrated here in Abnegation, or in any the factions.

Believing in my mother's words, I start with boldness.

"I came to tell my mother some news."

Dad looks over his shoulder at mom, and then faces me.

"Shouldn't we be in the kitchen? I'm hungry, and privacy isn't allowed." His Abnegation reasoning is really irritating.

Together, we go downstairs to the kitchen, where Mom begins to make lunch. I take a seat opposite to my father.

"So, what is this that you were willing to come to Abnegation to tell us?" He says carefully, trying his best not to let curiosity seep in his voice.

"I already told Mom the news, and she also gave me news of her own. I heard Jeanine Matthews was arrested." I suddenly had to urge to tell him I was Divergent, but I sent the thought away.

Dad swallows. Evidently, he didn't expect this.

"Yes, it's been quite outrageous," Dad dismisses. "Now what is your news? I want you to go back to Dauntless. I don't want Mar-"

"What? Why" Hearing my father say that was inevitable, but I still felt a piece of my heart shattered.

"Marcus banned any Dauntless from entering Abnegation, like how Erudite did to Abnegation. When we asked why he did such a pointless rule, he would never reply. I know it has to do with his son, Tobias, who is also in Dauntless."

My mother and I don't respond. Trying to be secretive, I slip my left hand under my lap, hopeful he didn't notice the twinkle of the ring. I suddenly want to leave.

"Okay, Dad, I guess I'll be on my way." I stand up from the seat.

"Goodbye, Beatrice," says Dad, not looking up from his lunch.

At that moment, a knock came from the front door. Dad tensed, and began ushering me to the upstairs closet. Mom composed her to a pleasant face, and immediately went to the door. I go into the rather cramped closet, and Dad closes the door. Being in the darkness in a tiny space with coats is suddenly overwhelming. I guess this is how Tobias felt in his closet, so long ago.

I silently unlock the bolt and peek through the door's gap. I get a perfect view of below.

Tobias stands in the doorway, my mother greeting him and taking his jacket. My father stands at the first step of the stairs, still and quiet.

"Who are you?" Thankfully, my father didn't recognize Tobias. Not yet. My mother did, of course.

"I'm here for Tris," says Tobias, careful to keep his eyes down.

I flip the door open, and stand at the foot of the stairs. "I'm here."

Tobias looks up, a twinkle in his beautiful eyes. Unfortunately, in the corner his eye, my father saw that, realization hitting his face.

"You're Tobias Eaton, aren't you?" demanded Dad, stepping between Tobias and me.

Tobias' eyes flicked to mine, then back to my father. He had no choice but to answer.

"Sir, if you may," said Tobias, trying to weave through my father. However, despite being tall and thin, Dad took up space somehow.

"I asked you a question, young man."

"Fine, I am, but I go by Four now," answered Tobias, looking at him in the eye.

Dad reluctantly stepped aside, allowing Tobias to step towards me.

Unfortunately, Tobias chose the wrong moment to shows affection. He wrapped me in his arms, murmuring words I couldn't hear. Stepping on my toes, I look from his shoulder at my parents. Mom had her hand on her chest, giving me a supportive smile. Dad, however, looked scandalous.

"W-what is _this_?" he shouted, pulling Tobias off me. Tobias didn't retaliate, but looked confused. My attention was on Dad, who was surveying me as if I was a completely new person, which I am technically. Dauntless completely changed my appearance - and personality - during the last two months.

I just realized my father was focusing on my side. My _left_ side, where my hand laid. My body filled with dread. Tobias must have noticed his gaze too, because his face got much paler.

Slowly, my father took my left arms, surveying the ring. He let me go after what seemed like hours, and spoke.

"Beatrice, what's this?" He asked quietly. I noticed his voice was the same one Tobias used when he was instructor Four, judging us back in the training room.

"My engagement ring," I squeaked. Tobias looked as white as a ghost.

My father nodded, and turned to Tobias, who shifted awkwardly. My father, who was normally a calm man, just snapped.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He screamed at Tobias, spit flying into his face. Tobias didn't react. "MY DAUGHTER IS BARELY SIXTEEN! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

I cringed. This is the first time in my life, I was afraid of my father. He suddenly turned to me.

"BEATRICE!" He yelled, holding Tobias by his collar. "YOU WILL NOT MARRY HIM. I FORBID THIS!"

Tobias easily takes my father's hand, and detaches it from his collar. Instead, my father pins my arms to the wall, forcing me to look at him.

"Beatrice," he says, calming himself. He gives Tobias and my mother, who stood frozen in place, warning looks. "You will not marry this man. He is a liar, a traitor to his father and his faction. He's rotten and corrupt, and I will not let this wedding happen!"

He grabs my left hand, attempting to take off the ring, but I unconsciously slap him away.

I'm done with him. I just want to go, but there is still something else I need to say before I leave.

"I won't leave him. I love him!" I spit at my father. "I won't listen to you, Dad, because I love Tobias. We are going to have a baby, Dad! I'm pregnant!"

My father goes pale, speechless. I can't risk him breaking again, so I lead Tobias out the door. My mother, who finally came back to reality, ushers us out, whispering a quick "I love you" before waving us goodbye.

We run, hand in hand, to the train tracks, where two trains begin to pass, one heading towards the direction of Dauntless headquarters, the other the opposite way. Without thinking, I run towards that train.

"Tris!" Tobias calls out, "That's the wrong way!" I give him an assured nod, and we jump on.

"Tris," repeats Tobias, catching his breath. "What … are you … doing?"

"I have someone else to inform," I say matter-of-factly.

"Who?"

"Caleb."

**A/N: Please review about how good or bad the story is so far! **


	21. Chapter 21: The Brother

_**Tobias**_

I tried convincing Tris to just call Caleb from Dauntless, but she said she really needed to see him. I was worried about her; the encounter with her father must have scared her. Without thought, I place my arms around her waist. She sighs, and lays her head on my shoulder. We stay like this, seeking each other's comfort. It doesn't last long; Erudite headquarters is located blocks away.

I stand, bringing Tris up with me. Waiting for her nod, we jump off a few streets away from the library. Seeing her trembling, I give her an encouraging kiss, and steady her towards the front doors. When we walk in, I'm not surprised of what's occurring.

About most the people in blue are in one side of the room, holding banners and flags of Cara Banks **(A/N: For the people who already read Ch. 18, I changed Cara's last name to Banks)** or of Jeanine Matthews' face spray painted. They chant Cara's name, and some shout profanities about Jeanine.

The other group, significantly smaller than Care's fan group, stand in a tight circle, holding posters of Jeanine and shouting her name. The traitors, I suppose.

Suddenly, I recognized Caleb among them, throwing a chair at the other side of the room, his hands in fists, punching the air while shouting "Jeanine is innocent!" I'm not even going to think about what this is. It isn't my problem.

Being careful not to get Tris or me hit, we successfully get to Caleb and I grab him by the collar, dragging his struggling body through an empty hallway, and entering an open apartment. Tris kicks the door closed.

"What do you want?" questions Caleb, squirming under my grip. I throw him on a couch, and Tris and I sit on the other one.

"Who's him?" Caleb asks Tris. Tris takes deep, measured breaths before answering.

"My fiancée," she announces. We look expectantly at Caleb. As expected, he bursts.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO MY SISTER!?" He shrieks at me, pointing a finger on my chest. To be honest, I don't even flinch. Living sixteen years with Marcus makes me like this.

He suddenly charges at me, trying to scratch and punch every inch of what he can reach. Tris tries to help, but I tackle him back and easily put him in a headlock, not too tight to choke him, but firm enough to calm him.

"Now, I'm going to let go of you, and you better be calm. Next time you try that, I will beat you, and you know that I can," I say in my menacing-Four voice. I release him back into the couch.

He scrambles into a sitting-position, glaring at me with the kind of hate I used to see in Marcus' eyes. He breaks his stare, instead looking at Tris.

"Can I talk to you? _Alone_." He demands.

_**Tris**_

"Can I talk to you? _Alone_."

I look at Tobias, who wears a tense posture. He nods slowly, and I lead Caleb into the bedroom.

"_What the_ _hell_ are you thinking?" He suddenly shouts at me. "Getting married at sixteen!? Has Dauntless made you _insane_!?" He suddenly pins me against the wall, the same way Dad did earlier.

"Is this some freaking joke? I'm NOT finding this funny!"

I'm tired of being yelled at. Squirming, I kick him in the shins, and slap his face away. He staggers away from me.

"Yes, _Caleb_, I am engaged and I plan to marry Tobias." Oh no. I accidently slipped out his name.

Caleb gives me a confused look, his green eyes having that Erudite-calculating look. Like Dad again, he realizes who I mean.

"Tobias? _Tobias Eaton_? Marcus' _son_? The traitor?" I'm getting tired of everyone calling Tobias a traitor. I slap him again and he lands on the floor, clutching his face.

"Beatrice, _stop_!"

"I did," I say, taking pleasure of hitting my brother.

Caleb looks up at me, his eyes pleading with mine. "Dauntless made you into another person. One you're not, Beatrice."

I feel of surge of sorrow for my brother, and I kneel down with him. "I'm sorry," the Abnegation girl inside me says.

"It's okay. I provoked you. I'm sorry," he apologizes. We sit there, finally siblings again, when he gets back to business.

"Beatrice, are you sure? Getting married to him? Are -"

I cut him off. "Caleb, I love him. It's not like he wants to take advantage of me, or leave me. It's true love, Caleb. Your Erudite half will probably never understand, but your Abnegation has to understand I'm making a life with Tobias. He might seem tough and intimating, but he's really nice and sensitive. At least to me. And, our life will soon include someone else."

"Who? Another of your boy-toys," sneers Caleb. Just for that, he earned another kick.

"No, our baby, Caleb. I'm pregnant. You're going to be an uncle."

Caleb's glare was replaced with a thoughtful look, as if imagining playing with a little niece or nephew. But it was then replaced with anger.

"WAIT! BACK UP. YOU'RE PREGNANT?!

"Caleb -" He cut me off, storming away from the room, me uselessly trying to calm him.

Tobias was seating on a chair, overlooking the street below in the window. He didn't notice Caleb walking up to him, until it was too late; Caleb's fist collided with his nose. Tobias staggered from the chair, clutching his now-bloodied nose. Caleb grabbed a vase and was about to throw it at Tobias' face when I smacked the vase on the floor, shattering it. Tobias stood up, and punched Caleb's face, right on the bridge of his nose. The twinkle in Caleb's green eyes died. He was unconscious.

I grab Tobias' trembling arm and lead him back to the lobby, where fights have already broke out. We dodge fists and chairs and any airborne objects to the door. My mom was the only family who actually supported me; getting married and having a family so young. Maybe, just maybe, my father and brother will eventually agree and accept my decision. I chose a new life the moment my blood sizzled in that bowl. Now _they_ have to let me live it.


	22. Chapter 22: The Transfers' Party

_**One week later…**_

_**Tris **_

After talking yesterday, Tobias and I agreed we won't get married until after the baby is born. Personally, I didn't like the thought of having a baby bump while wearing my wedding dress.

After getting dressed - a rather tight sweater over a t-shirt, my skinny jeans from yesterday and black sneakers - Tobias and I arrived at the training room.

A few days ago, Tobias went to a meeting with the other factions - who miraculously didn't fight - and got to meet Cara, Erudite's new representative.

Apparently, they decided on a new strategy for the second initiation this year; we will continue on with a simplified and slightly easier initiation, and pick the top ten initiatives. The top ten will not technically be members yet: they will go through the official initiation, along with the top ten from the second group, next year, at the age of sixteen.

The transfers who are cut after the amateur initiation will go back to their original faction. In the case of the Dauntless-born, they will be forced to choose another faction. The ones who are cut after the official initiation will be factionless.

The initiates have learned how to fight and shoot a gun, so tomorrow they will go through a fear of their one; and of someone else's. Thankfully, Zeke was able to convince Avery, his new girlfriend, to volunteer.

Zeke was throwing another "Game Day" party. His excuse; to honor the initiates who survived Stage 1. Tobias gave me the list of rankings for the transfers, and who was cut.

_1. Alex - Candor_

_2. Tom - Erudite_

_3. Isaac - Erudite_

_4. Maya - Candor_

_5. Michael - Amity_

_6. Nathan - Candor_

_7. Teresa - Abnegation_

_8. Talia - Amity_

_9. Arthur - Abnegation_

_10. Camille - Erudite_

_11. Sophia - Amity_

_12. Allison - Candor_

Sophia and Allison were escorted by Zeke and Avery to Candor and Amity. Allison was actually glad be back in Candor, and was greeted back by her family. Sophia, on the other hand, was in pure tears, asking if she could stay with her brother, who was actually Michael. She even went as far as asking him to back to Amity with her, but Michael declined.

Today, the remaining transfers will practice knife throwing. Some initiatives couldn't throw the knife right, being bruised and what-not. Tobias and I spilt them up; I get the girls and Michael, and Tobias gets the rest of the boys.

I get slightly distracted when trying to judge Teresa's aim by Tobias, who takes off his jacket. He only wears a tank-top, which reveals his muscled biceps and emphasizes his chest. I break my stare to see all the female initiatives - all except Teresa - and even Michael looking at Tobias with longing expressions. I turn to my group so that my back is to Tobias.

"Did I say to stop?" I call out. The initiates scramble to get knives and resume throwing like Teresa, sneaking looks at Tobias. The male initiatives laugh at them, making my group blush. I suppress a chuckle.

My head started to ache an hour before lunch, so I told Tobias I'll go and rest at the apartment. My gut really didn't want him to be in the same room with those drooling girls and even Michael, who I believe is gay, but my head made a good debate.

I was heading up the stairs when Christina stood in my way, an angry expression on her face.

"You haven't hung out with me in like forever!" she whined.

I completely forgot Christina during these weeks, with Tobias and the baby and the initiatives and all.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked. Christina sighed and, instead of guiding me to my apartment, we went to her's.

"I'm sorry I haven't had time for you. I've just been so busy, I forgot about you, I'm sorry," I elaborated, hoping she'll forgive me.

Christina made me sit in front of her large dresser, which had a mirror on it. She begin throwing random black clothes out of the drawers, finally creating a large stack of black.

"Alright, since I had to work an extra shift, I can't go shopping with you, as I planned. So, we have to make do with this." She gestured at the clothes stack, and her counter, littered with beauty products.

"Zeke's party starts right in less than an hour, and I wanted to shop with you. But we have no time to do that, so I'll just get started with beautifying and dressing you. Wear layers. We're playing Candor or Dauntless for sure.

After about forty minutes, I'm wearing makeup that includes mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss, and I'm wearing 3 layers. Christina has just finished her hair when we head out to Zeke's.

Zeke was able to find a boom box in great condition, and "borrowed" it for the party. Zeke's friends from the previous party were present, including the rest of mine and the transfers. None of the Dauntless-born initiates were here.

Once Christina and I grabbed a can of soda each and settled in, Zeke announced we gather in a huge circle. The initiates, unfortunately, were to slow the grab a couch or chair, and so they sat on the floor. I sat between Tobias and Christina.

"Alright, friends, family, and initiates, we will play a series of traditional Dauntless games. If you want to be a true Dauntless, you have to play. First off is Candor or Dauntless. Choose to reveal your secrets, your limits, or your body! Let's play!"

Zeke skims the room until his eyes land on me.

"Tris, your fate?" Oh no. Knowing Zeke, Candor is the best option.

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" yells Uriah. The transfers have confused looks and stare at Uriah.

"Alright, Tris, you would date anyone in this room other than you-know-who, who would it be?" I'm glad Zeke didn't directly mention I was involved with Tobias.

"Uh … you?" I asked it like it was a question. Other than Tobias, Zeke seemed to be the most mature here that I know. Well, sometimes he can be.

"Okay!" I change the subject. "Peter, truth or dare?"

Peter was holding hands with Gina, the ignorant girl from the previous game. As I said, a match made in heaven. "Dare."

"Play seven minutes in heaven with Gina," I smirked.

Peter and Gina stood up silently and went into Zeke's bedroom. Uriah was explaining to the initiatives what they had to do, while the rest of us giggled and laughed. After the seven are up, Zeke yelled, "Get a room!" and the couple walked out, both of their hair disheveled.

After we calmed down, Peter began talking.

"Alright, _Four_, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to … kiss one of the initiates." Of course he was going to do that. After a few months ago, of course.

The initiate girls began hyperventilating and giggling, wondered who Tobias was going to kiss. I got a pang of jealously all of a sudden.

With a sigh, Tobias dropped to his knees and kissed Teresa on the cheek. Teresa blushed and kept her head down. Her fellow male initiates began laughing and pointing at her. The girls - and Michael - had gloom expressions, jealous of Teresa and sad that Tobias didn't kiss them. My jealously died down, though. Teresa was really the outlier of the girls. I felt sympathy for her.

The game past with Zeke and his friends continue getting more heavily drunk, my friends laughing at the initiatives and the drunken guests' dares.

The transfer girls mostly hogged the whole game, daring Tobias to play 'seven minutes in heaven with…' or daring one of the girls to kiss him. He kept stripping his layers. I'm thankful he took the time to get more clothes at the apartment. Before one of the girls were able to make Tobias take off his tank top, I announced I want to go home and we left together.

I suddenly had a of nausea, and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet, Tsurge obias holding my hair and soothingly patting my back. He went to the kitchen to grab me a glass of water while I brushed my teeth.

I changed into a tight black shirt with dark gray sweatpants, and I lied on the bed, waiting for Tobias to come.

A knock came from the front door, and Tobias, who appeared from the bathroom, closed the bedroom door to give me the gift of privacy.

I leap off the bed, and placed my ear on the door.

"Can you go away!" said Tobias' voice, sounding irritated.

"Please, Four, can we talk!" said a high pitched voice from the door.


	23. Chapter 23: The Visitor

_**Tris**_

I silently opened the door to make a small gap, and peeked at our visitor.

Camille, the last-ranked initiate, had an exaggerated smile at Tobias, who had an annoyed face and tensed body. In the doorway, I could see the shadows of two other girls.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Tobias flatly.

Camille let out a light laugh. She looked over her shoulder at the two girls and glared at them. One shadow shifted uncomfortably, the other stayed still. Camille let out a frustrated sound and kicked the door closed. Then, she turned at Tobias and smiled sweetly.

"I wanted to talk about my rank," she said, in that irritating high-toned voice. What made me almost snap was that she was twirling a curl of hair in her finger.

I took deep breaths to calm me down.

"What about your rank? Your last, and if you don't advance, you'll go back to Erudite," said Tobias in a final tone, turning towards the bedroom door.

Camille wasn't about to give up easily. "Wait, Four!" she cried, grabbing Tobias' arm, trying to make him sit on the couch. Tobias flinched and shuck her hand away.

"Fine, what do you want?" Tobias repeated, facing her.

Camille gestured for them to sit, as if the couch was hers and the apartment was hers. Tobias sat down reluctantly, and Camille sat gracefully, a little too close to him.

"Now, what?" he demanded.

"I want to increase my rank," said Camille, in what could be an attempt at a seductive voice.

"Then try harder in stage two," replied Tobias.

"But I'm not sure I can," whispered Camille, tracing idly the little space on the couch between them.

"I suggest you try." Tobias sounded bored.

"But can't you help me?" pleaded Camille.

"Once in stage 2, I can't."

"I'm sure you can." Camille started to lean in slightly.

"Like I said, I can't, and I won't."

"Oh, Four, if you help me, I'll help you," she said. Dammit, she perfected that seductive voice. I have just noticed she placed her hand on Tobias' lap, tracing it. Tobias, thankfully, shifted farther away from her.

"Please, Four, I'll promise I can make you happy."

"Sorry, I'm taken." He has an edge in his voice. It sounded like … embarrassment. What the hell?

"She doesn't have to know," says Camille, licking her lips.

I snap.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll know," I say in a fake sweet tone, opening the bedroom door. I gladly took Camille by surprise.

"Tris, I-I … I was … Four," she sputtered.

"Get out," I say in an unusually menacing voice.

Camille nods and runs out the door.

I take Camille's spot on the couch. I'm about to confront Tobias when I feel a pain in my stomach.

I cry out, clutching my stomach. Tobias looks startled, laying my head down on his lap and trying to soothe me. I let the tears that were threatening to spill pour down my face. Finally the cramps pass after what feels like hours.

"Tris, Tris please tell me what's wrong?" He sounded like he was going to cry too.

"Just cramps. Normal in pregnancy." I assure him.

He doesn't know, but I've had random but scarce nausea episodes and minimal cramps over the last weeks. _Completely normal_, Marlene told me. But this was the first time a cramp like this happened.

"Tris, I don't believe you. It hurt, didn't it?"

"Yes," I say, trying to regain my neutral posture.

"Maybe you and the little one should go to sleep."

"Yeah, I guess so," I respond.

He guided me to the bed, where he laid me down and tucked me in. I couldn't go to sleep without clutching his arm, though.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is sort of short :(**


	24. Chapter 24: The Fears

_**Tobias**_

Today, Stage 2 for the initiates involves going through a fear of their own. Tomorrow, Stage 3 starts, which is going through Avery's fear landscape.

Tris went to a doctor's appointment with Christina, leaving me and Uriah to administer Stage 2.

I decided to wear a black Polo with a vest, with some jeans and sneakers. I ran to the simulations' hallway, a muffin in hand.

"You're late," announced Uriah from behind the screen.

"Whatever. Who's first?"

"Isaac."

I open the door to the waiting initiates. "Isaac," I nod.

He goes straight to the chair without question. I inject him and see his fear.

Isaac stands in some sort of grounds. It's covered in trees and plants and all sorts of vegetation in no such order. I remember seeing something like this at school, back in Abnegation. A forest?

Isaac looks around, confused. A wolf appears behind him, growling. Isaac turns, startled, and another wolf sneaks up from behind. More come, trapping Isaac in a circle. The one who originally came first, a midnight-black wolf, suddenly charges at him. The wolf pins him to the floor, barking at him. Isaac struggles, as the other wolves begin circles the dominant one. Isaac began to cry and beg for help.

Then, the wolves drop dead. The screen goes black, and Isaac bolts from the chair.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" He plays dumb, like Tris did only a few months ago.

"How did the wolves die?"

"I-I … I don't know," he said truthfully.

I nod, but continue.

"What were your aptitude tests?" I demand.

"Um, uh …"

"You can tell me."

"D-Divergent," he whispered.

I nod again. I warn him to try his best to hide it, and dismiss him. The rest of the initiates' fears drag on.

_Isaac - Vicious creatures._

_Nathan - Losing at something._

_Arthur - Becoming factionless._

_Alex - Drowning._

_Maya - Bugs._

_Tom - Complete darkness._

_Teresa - Being assaulted._

_Michael - Losing her sister._

_Talia - Being powerless._

_Camille - Rejection._

Overall, Teresa and Isaac were proved to be Divergent, thus having the best times. The others took three times longer to calm down.

Finally, the last initiative, Camille, went through her fear - seeing me have sex with Talia; why I have no idea. Quickly pushing the thought away, I ran towards the infirmary to be with Tris. I threw the front doors open, startling Tris and Christina who were about to leave.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it," I apologize.

"It's okay. The baby is completely healthy. Marlene let me listen it's heartbeat," said Tris softly, almost like she is going to cry.

I smile and hug her, putting my head on top of hers. I got a slight pang of jealousy, because I couldn't be there to listen to our unborn kid's heartbeat. That died the moment Tris kissed my neck.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Tris**_

Tobias and I arrive early for once at the fear landscape room, earlier than Zeke and Avery.

Tobias began programming the fear landscape for Avery's fears, when the initiatives were filing in.

"Okay," announced Avery. "When I was an initiate like you, I had sixteen fears. I still have sixteen. Now, each one of you will go through three of my fears. After the last initiate files out, the rankings for you and the Dauntless-born will be summarized and posted at the cafeteria. Good luck."

Since there remains 5 Dauntless born and ten transfers, five transfers and/or Dauntless-born will get rejected from Dauntless and go to another faction.

After Avery chose the most personal fear she didn't want to reveal, the simulations started.

Chase, a Dauntless-born, went first, gotten _gymnophobia in public_. It was funny seeing his reaction, blushing and running from something I can't see.

The rest of the Dauntless-born filed in the fear landscape, their frightened reactions funnier each time. Isaac was about to enter when I felt another nausea episode coming to me.

I ran to the bathroom and let my stomach contents came back up. Ugh, and I had a headache already. I stumble to the apartment, and open the door.

I was surprised there was someone there already, but what shocked me was who it actually was.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapters! Next chapter will be about the mystery visitor. Chapter 26 will be about the months of Tris' pregnancy. Chapter 27 will be about the baby's birth!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Betrayal

_**Tris**_

Caleb stood up from the couch, a serious expression on his face.

"What do you want?" I ask cautiously.

Caleb pursed his lips before replying.

"I came to tell you Dad and I will forbid your marriage to that guy."

"You have no say in my life anymore," I yell, anger flooding through me. "You and Dad can't tell me who to marry or when to marry. It's my life, it's my decision, now get out."

Caleb let out a frustrated groan. "Beatrice, I'll give you one more chance. You will not marry that Tobias guy or else."

"Or else what, Caleb? You don't scare me," I snap.

Caleb sighs, giving me the saddest look he can manage. He turns towards the bedroom door, and knocks. What?

I stay frozen as the two men walk out of my bedroom. I look at Caleb, who doesn't look at me. I swallow, and look at the men dressed in grey.

"Oh, Beatrice, we didn't want to do this," says Dad sadly. In a second, he grabs and throws me against the couch as Caleb closes the door. Marcus pins me there, with Dad and Caleb constraining me with tape.

"Dad, please. Please don't do this to me. I'm your daughter!" I beg. Dad's eyes have no emotion, while Marcus gleams with delight.

Once they finish tying me up, I am forced to look at the eyes of Marcus.

"Alright, Beatrice, I don't want to harm you." He lies. If my father and brother weren't here, he'll probably be beating me. "So I'm make this clear. I am against you marrying my traitor of a son. If you do, you'll be considered as much of a traitor. You may never see your family again."

I never do want to see my Dad and Caleb. But my mother. I want to visit her, to see her. _If only she was here..._

"No. I will marry Tobias. And that's final. You can't stop me, you can't keep deciding my life." I begin to cry.

I feel a sharp pain against my neck. Looking up, I see the belt in Marcus' hand.

"Please, stop," I plead.

"Beatrice, I'm sorry, but you're my daughter and I need to protect you," says Dad.

"Then _protect_ me now!" I sob.

"Now, Beatrice, you will never see my son again. Understand?" says Marcus.

"No!" I shout.

Marcus slams the belt on my face. I scream out in pain. I begin to cry hysterically, earning more hits from Marcus.

Then, the front door bursts open.

Christina, Lynn, and Marlene run in, knives in each hand. Caleb and the other two look at them, startled and frightened at their appearance. Marcus was about to hit me one last time until Christina throws a butcher knife at his arm. Marcus screams out his pain, collapsing on the floor. Marlene and Lynn were able to pin down the other two.

"Like getting beat by a girl?" smirks Lynn, looking at my struggling brother.

"What are we going to do with them? Marlene asks, holding my father by the collar.

"Uh …" I wanted to send one of them to go get Tobias, but they seemed too busy at the moment.

I slip into the bedroom and find the pistol Tobias keeps at the last drawer. I load it as I get all of their attention.

"Lynn, go find Four. Invite Zeke, Uriah or Will if you can."

"Why them? I'm pretty sure we can handle them." She stands up, so that her foot is on Caleb's chest.

"I mean Four and his friends might like to try our friends here as punching bags." A mischievous grin appears of my face. This is so unlike me. And I like it.

Lynn steps off Caleb and runs out the door. I aim my pistol on Caleb's chest, right at his heart.

"You wouldn't shoot me, won't you?" He squeaks, his fearful eyes on the gun's barrel.

"Try me. You mess with me, you mess with my friends."

Caleb makes a sound that's like a moan and a squeal. Dad stays limp, squealing with pain every minute or so. Marcus whimpers and attempts to stand up or swing at Christina, but each attempt ends with him getting stabbed.

Tobias, Zeke, and Uriah appear at the door, guided by Lynn. She takes the gun and still aims it at Caleb, while I explain what happened to the boys.

Tobias wraps me in his arms, muttering "I'm so sorry" in my ears.

After Tobias lets me go, he takes Christina's place and kneels down the bloody and moaning thing that is Marcus. He grabs the belt from the couch and starts hitting.

I'm about to end this when Christina stops me, giving me a look that says _let him do this_. I can't watch this; I put my shoulder on her head, closing my eyes. She wraps me in a hug.

After Tobias has unleashed all his anger and pain, he and Zeke carried Marcus' scar-fleshed body to the infirmary. Zeke and Lynn were going to deposit Caleb and Dad back to Erudite and Abnegation. But not before Lynn and Marlene were going to subject them to pain.

Lynn decided to be creative and dragged Caleb's tied body to the bathroom. Zeke and Marlene pinned Dad to the floor, and Marlene lifted up his shirt from behind. She grabbed a spare pocket knife and began slicing my father's back. I couldn't watch so Christina lead me to her apartment for coffee.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Or the baby?"

I haven't thought about the life I head inside me. Marcus didn't hurt my stomach, so I think he or she is fine.

"I think they're okay. Thank God they didn't hurt the baby." I began rubbing absently on my stomach, which, know I notice, is now slightly ballooned.

"The ranks will be announced in an hour. Do you want to put on makeup for the bruise?"

I nodded. I touched my red cheek, and pain spread throughout my face. Thankfully, Christina softly applied the concealer on my cheek. The bruise, like magic, disappears.

When Christina is about to add more unnecessary make-up, Marlene walks in the front door as if this was her apartment.

"Hey Chris, where's your bathroom?" She asks. I'm about to say why when I notice her bloody hands.

"Behind me." Christina points to the door next to Marlene.

"Thanks," she calls out, washing her hands in the sink.

"What did you do?" I try to say casually. It fails.

"I wrote - well, cut, actually, - my name on your dad's back. It says _Marlene was here_. Zeke wanted to write his name, but your dad was too bloody to write it. I would have washed my hands at your apartment, but Lynn was hogging it. She was drowning Caleb."

"Did you guys leave them at the infirmary?"

"Nah. Instead, Lynn and Zeke took them outside and threw their unconscious bodies on a train. Hopefully, they wake up before they arrive at the end of the tracks, in Amity!" Marlene makes a gagging sound.

"Where's To-Four?" I ask, worry betraying my calm voice.

"He's coming up for you."

As if on cue, Tobias comes through the door, his shirt and boots covered in blood. But I didn't care. I went up to him and kissed him. He pulled me in for a hug, and we stayed like that, kissing and holding on to each other.

"I love you so much," he choked out.

"I do too."

I wanted the moment to last until Marlene yelled "Get a room!"


	26. Chapter 26: The Months

_**Five months later**_

_**Tris**_

Seven months pregnant. Seven months stuck in an apartment. Jamie, the Dauntlegate chief, says I am on maternal leave and refuses to let me work on anything. Tobias wanted to "keep me safe" in the apartment, thinking the loud cafeteria and the busy Pit was too much for me. He has been very paranoid about my "safety", being the overprotective fiancée and soon-to-be father. He got the habit after Marcus' attack that happened months ago.

Marcus, back then, was on the verge of death, having an extremely weak heartbeat. He would have died if the Abnegation infirmary didn't send him to the much-more advanced Erudite infirmary, him being a political leader and all. He, my mom wrote in a letter, complains about being sore and - ironically - stiff and having cramps all the time.

My dad has been extremely hostile towards any mention of me, my mom also informs. His back is extremely sensitive since what Marlene did; he can't sleep face up. My mom, somehow, found joy in this, calling Dad's back "Marlene" much to his annoyance.

Caleb has been sending me empty threats via the phone. It was annoying, until Tobias had enough and sent Zeke to "convince" Caleb to stop. Convincing got physical, though. He keeps calling us to send threats, until Tobias was able to change our number.

Speaking of Zeke, he got Avery pregnant about a month ago. But they were extremely pleased, though. I guess my kid will have a playmate.

A few weeks ago, Tobias and I went to another ultrasound to find out the baby's gender. Zeke, Avery, Marlene and Will bet on a girl. Uriah, Lynn, and Christina bet on a boy. Peter and Gina, unnervingly, bet on twins. Personally, I wanted a boy, an exact mini Tobias. Tobias wanted a girl, one that looked like me.

The nurses - ironically Marlene and Christina - fought on and bet even more points of the gender. In the end, Christina won.

Tobias and I are having a son. My wish came true. I cried and Tobias was on the verge of it too when the baby turned out to be a boy.

I smile to myself right now, rubbing absently at my enlarged stomach. Having nothing to do - again, - I start cleaning.

I mop the kitchen floor and sort out the papers littered on the counter.

Most of it is paperwork from Tobias' office. Some are letters from my mom, which I put in an envelope, others include old notes that Tobias leaves for me in the morning before work.

Some are very old newspapers from Candor.

Jeanine Matthews' case was eventually put in an end. The Candor jury accused her Erudite and Candor lawyers of stalling for time. After some more stalling in which they insisted they weren't, the judge got fed up and sentenced Jeanine to death herself, invoking the jury to cheers. Jeanine was executed by death serum the next day.

Around the time of Jeanine's case, Abnegation and Amity teamed up to perform and work with Erudite, now lead by Cara Banks, to finally decide whether Divergence was a threat to society. Thankfully, after testing brave Divergent volunteers and analyzing the data, all factions agreed that Divergence was not a threat, simply just a "brain anomaly" that makes Divergent different from normal people. Now, in the aptitude tests, there's a new change where the simulations can detect if someone manipulated the simulation. Same goes to the Dauntless fear simulations, only the new rule is that you multiply the Divergents' time by three to make it fair to the other initiates and the rankings. The good thing is that the Divergent won't have to be prosecuted and be killed anymore.

Abnegation decided to take the job of keeping tabs of the Divergent population, in order to keep it away from the other "untrustworthy" factions. To be honest, they were the best faction for the job, having the largest number of Divergent in a faction, and they can get the factionless tested for Divergence, too, in exchange for food or clothes.

I throw away the newspapers until I'm left with the final rankings list from initiation. Since there were no transfers in the second Choosing Ceremony, Dauntless didn't want to wait for the official initiation. So the initiatives went through the official Dauntless initiation. Sadly, after stage 3, only 4 transfers stayed.

Isaac, the first jumper and the first Divergent, was ranked first. I was so happy for him. Teresa, the only girl from Abnegation and the only one not to flirt with Tobias, was ranked second. What surprised me more was that Isaac kissed Teresa in front of the Dauntless population at the job ceremony.

Michael was ranked fifth. I was happy when he chose Dauntless leader apprentice, which is actually a leader's assistant, not a leader in training. "So I can get to see my sister," he told me.

Tom, Isaac's silent best friend, was ranked sixth. He chose to go to the control room.

The fifteen-year-old transfers who were cut went back to their original factions, thankfully. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing the initiates a year too young to go factionless. The Dauntless-born who were cut were forced to choose a new faction.

After I finished mopping and cleaning, I left a note for Tobias telling him I'll be at Christina's. She has been dying to go shopping for baby clothes with me. And to help with the nursery. Tobias and I haven't had time together to do either thing.

Christina opens the door before I could even knock.

"Tris!" she squeals, taking in my balloon of a stomach while embracing me.

"Hey, Christina, I came to ask if you can go shopping with me for the baby?"

"Of course!" She goes back inside for her purse, and we love together to go to the clothes store.

- _Page Break_ -

After four hours, Christina did all the shopping. The only thing I was needed to do is decide which outfit is a keeper and hold all the bags. But it was nice to hang out with my best friend.

All in all, I have from jackets to pajamas to shoes to toys, all in black and grey but with some color highlights. And God knows what more. I decided I will wait to buy the furniture for the nursery with Tobias.

I head for my apartment with the bags when I run into Tobias in the hallway.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay," he says as he helps me with the bags.

He unlocks the door and I drop the black bags on the couch. I'm exhausted, despite it's only the afternoon.

"Tobias, I just realized. Our apartment is too small for a baby. We don't have a spare room."

"Max offered me a bigger apartment today. I mean, I'm a Leader, we're getting married, and we're having a baby, we obviously can get a bigger apartment. One in the Pire **(A/N: I mean the glass building above the Dauntless compound. I don't really know for sure if it's called the Pire or not)**. I know how you miss sunlight."

He did have a point. We needed some extra space for the baby. Only, I didn't want to leave our apartment. This is where Tobias brought me after Peter, Drew and Al attacked me. This is where he kept me safe. This is where he showed me his tattoos. This is our home. But with a baby coming, things will be quite cramped.

Reluctantly, I agreed. After some more talking, Tobias decided tomorrow that he will pick out the apartment while I helped him move our furniture. Then, we can shop and decorate the nursery together.

"Tris?" He asked as he headed for the Dauntlegate Quarters Room to request the new apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going to Avery's apartment for tonight?"

"Uh…" Why did he want me to go to Avery's? "Okay, sure. Just let me pack up some clothes."

Tobias gave me the directions for Avery's apartment while I packed my maternal clothes and toiletries.

I kissed Tobias goodbye before I headed out.


	27. Chapter 27: The Spying

_**Tris**_

I got lost two times on the way to Avery's apartment. But I finally find the right apartment number. I gingerly knock on the door, and Christina opens up.

"Christina? What are you doing here?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, I was just talking with Avery. You know, future mom stuff…" she trails.

"Okay?" I'm still suspicious.

"Come in," Christina says, gesturing me to Avery's studio apartment. There were pillows and blankets on the floor, and several bags of what appeared to be junk food. Avery was lying on a blanket on her stomach, in front of a rather larger computer screen. It had many buttons and blinking lights on it, but I couldn't see what Avery was watching.

"We decided to do a sleepover! You know, a little like a baby shower!" Christina announced, taking a spot on a pillow beside Avery.

"Oh, okay. Where's Lynn and Marlene and everybody else…" I try to ask casually.

"Marlene took an extra shift at the hospital and Lynn is out bordering the Candor-Erudite border. So it's just us. No boys allowed!" declared Christina, poking at my stomach.

"And what are you doing? What is that?" I ask Avery, slapping Christina's finger away.

"Oh," said Avery, as if she didn't know I was here. "This is called a surveillance suitcase. It's for the control room workers in case they have to take work home. I borrowed one from work today. Basically, this baby can let us see all of Dauntless."

"It's not a sleepover until we hear some gossip!" said a voice from behind me. I humped, startled until I recognized Gina, Peter's girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya!" apologized Gina.

"It's fine," I lied. I tried to calm my running heart.

Gina sat next to me, offering me a bowl of popcorn, which I declined. The girls skimmed through the screen, which I now realized had about a hundred tiny images of what the cameras were taping.

"Ooh, there's a good one!" said Gina, pointing her pinkie at an image that said _Cam 57_. Avery touched her index finger at the image, and then it enlarged to show what really happening.

Uriah had his hand on a wall, posed in a "cool guy" position. A girl was in front of him. Her back was to the camera so I didn't know who it was. Uriah, however, was grinning.

"Wait let me figure this thing out," said Avery. She was typing on the buttons and patting the screen. Then, the camera's audit appeared.

"How about tonight," said Uriah's voice. He was laughing.

"Not tonight, Uri, sorry," said the girl. I still didn't recognize her.

"Please?" Uriah put on a lame attempt on puppy-dog eyes. I giggled along with Christina.

"No, Uriah," said the girl. She walked away from him. Uriah sighed in frustration.

"How many times did he get rejected?" smirked Christina.

Uriah's image was suddenly gone from the screen. Avery was pushing some buttons and lights until _Cam 23_'s image came up, this time three men in a dark hallway.

"Who is that?" asked Gina, pointing at the middle one.

There was a weak lamp in the corner of the camera. It shined on two of the men, who wore Dauntless police uniforms. One of them was Peter.

"What's he doing?" said Gina softly, looking at Peter.

Avery was able to put on the camera's auditory.

"Sir, you have to come with us," announced Peter. The other officer brought out handcuffs.

"You have no right," said the man in the middle. The light was behind him, so only his outline could be seen.

"I said you ha-" Peter's voice and the image was cut off.

"Boo," said Christina glumly.

"Sorry. Cameras do this all the time. They glitch or shut down unexpectedly. Here, let me see if I can find another one…" Avery shifts through image to image until I see Camera 87's view; Tobias and Zeke at the Dauntless shopping center.

"Wait! I thought he was at Dauntlegate Quarters!" I say.

Avery shifted to another film before I could see what Tobias was up too. I was about to complain when I saw who was doing what in the film.

"Oh my god!" Gina squealed.

It was the camera is Max's office. On his desk, he was having an intense makeout session with a girl I don't know. But Avery and Gina might know who she is.

"She is such a slut! Ever since initiation she always tried to seduce the instructors to boosting up her rank!" complained Gina to Avery.

"Who is she?" asked Christina, voicing my thoughts.

"Her name is Kate. Like I said, she was obsessed with having sex for extra points and other advantages. Other than having sex for that, she also has sex with other men to make their girlfriends jealous and break up with them. Or to drive any girls away from them."

"Does Max have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. It's this woman named Jamie at Dauntlegate Quarters,' replied Avery.

Jamie? I thought she was too tough for men, men like Max. Plus, she's always at Dauntlegate Quarters, like it was her home or something.

"Wait! I need to do something right for once," said Gina unexpectedly, bolting to the door.

We all looked at her going away, confused. What was she up too? Avery went through the cameras to try and find Gina.

We found her in Camera 124; Dauntless Quarters. Gina's month was moving and behind the desk was Jamie. Jamie's confused face was replaced with one of anger, and she stormed out of view before Avery can set up the sound. Knowing where she'll go, Avery went back to view Max's office.

Max and the girl - Kate - are only in their underwear, paperwork littered on the floor. Avery was able to put on the volume when Jamie barged in.

"What the hell?" Jamie screamed.

Max put on an embarrassed look and tried to explain. Kate went scarlett and quietly put on her clothes and ran out the door; Jmaie and Max shouted profanities until Jamie had enough and began trashing Max's office.

Avery and Christina smirked and giggled at Jamie's episode. I stood silent, however.

_What if Tobias did this to me?_ A wild though crossed my mind. _What if he cheated on me with a girl like Kate? What if the girl _was_ Kate?_

I blushed. I feel so ashamed of myself for thinking such thoughts Tobias will never do this to me. I'm the only girl he will ever think about. We're getting married and having a son.

At the mention of the baby, I got yet another nausea episode. I ran into the bathroom and puked. Christina held my hair, though. She is always such a good friend.

The rest of my "baby shower" went by in a blur. I become really exhausted. But I wasn't that sleepy to notice Avery always shifted through the Dauntless shopping center quicker than any other cameras.

Eventually, it was past ten and there was barely any Dauntless in the halls. So we called it a night and went to sleep on the blankets.


	28. Chapter 28: The New Home

I woke up to the smell of cooked food. I yawned, tired, and I found Avery, Uriah, and Christina sitting on Avery's couches, eating their breakfast; toast and coffee and, in Uriah's case, scrambled eggs.

"Where'd you get scrambled eggs? That's an Abnegation breakfast." I pointed out, rising from the floor.

"Four made it. And you said this is a Stiff breakfast?" He talked while eating, causing little specks of egg to fly on the table.

"Yes."

"Did you teach him?"

"No."

"Then wasn't he a Stiff, if he knows how to cook this?" Damn, Uriah was smart.

I stayed silent while I grabbed a spare muffin from the table. I looked at Uriah while I ate. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Oh, and Tris," said Uriah as he finished his breakfast.

"What?" I say as I grabbed my duffel bag.

"Four wants you to come to your apartment for a surprise."

_Surprise?_ _What was Tobias up too last night?_ I went into Avery's bathroom and changed into this very loose grey blouse that fits my enlarged stomach. I swear, this baby will be as tall as Tobias one day.

I put my messy hair into a simple ponytail, and say goodbye to Uriah and the girls.

Going to Tobias' apartment from Avery's proves much simpler than vise-versa. I'm about to turn the corner when I see Zeke entering his apartment. He wears a shirt which I recognized as Tobias'. I remember it because that's what he wore when he saved me from Peter, Drew and Al. The shirt had grey - and I mean Abnegation grey - stripes that I don't remember were on there. His hands and pants also had grey splats. But before I can see what the grey really is, he already closed his door.

I take out my key to our apartment and open the door. The sight inside makes my mouth open.

It's empty. The living room and kitchen are empty. No furniture. Absolutely nothing.

"Tobias?" I call out. My voice echos the stripped room.

I walk towards the bedroom door. It's open, and, as expected, there's nothing.

I get a wild idea that we were robbed, but Tobias' voice echoes in my mind. _Max offered me a bigger apartment today. I mean, I'm a Leader, we're getting married, and we're having a baby, we obviously can get a bigger apartment. One in the Pire..._

Of course. Tobias must have moved to the new apartment. _Without me_. I get a wave of sadness.

I walk towards the Pit, where I go up to the Pire. The Pire shines in with sunlight, and even that lightens my mood a little. I head for the apartments on the second-to-top floor.

Tobias never gave me our apartment number, so I walk through the halls aimlessly through the very few doors. I finally find a door that's open, with something half-way through it. I now recognized it as a black couch.

The couch is being pulled in already, and the door is almost closed. I run to it, holding my duffel bag, and grab the doorknob before it shuts. I take a deep breath, and tentatively walk in. My mouth hangs open again.

The walls hang with colorful portraits of art only done in Amity. The only spaces not to have a portrait are the dark-colored brick fireplace, and the southern wall that is made entirely of glass. It overlooks the compound below and has an amazing view of the green that is the Amity fields, and the Erudite skyscrapers. The fireplace had a computer screen on it. The luxurious black couches and love seats circle a glass table, sitting on a black rug designed with fern-like patterns. The kitchen is done with cabinets the color of honey, and has its own island and counters done with black granite. The black stools and lamps overhead make it much more attractive. Breathtaking, even.

I must have been staring too long because I hear a chuckle from one of the doors.

"Like it?" asks Tobias, appearing in a doorway. His clothes are stained with the same grey Zeke had earlier, and he is wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Yeah," I nod. This is perfect home to raise a baby in Dauntless.

"Want me to show you the other rooms?" I nod. He gestures to the one he just came out of.

It turns out to be our bedroom.

The four-poster bedroom has an elegant black blanket that goes well with the soft white pillows and mattress. The portrait above the bed shows a view of the Pit and the Chasm, with random black-clothed people in the image. The open door to my left shows the bathroom, having a counter with two sinks, a Jacuzzi, a shower and a toilet. But what took my breath away was the terrace.

The terrace was next to the glass wall from the living room, so I can see a view of the fireplace. The terrace had brown and white patio furniture and potted white flowers. Despite being cramped, it still felt spacious somehow.

Tobias put his arm around my shoulder, an easy smile on his face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said softly.

"Nothing could be better," I whisper.

"A terrace and a glass wall sure makes things better," he said sarcastically. Oh, I just forgot his fear of heights.

"Come on," he said quickly, guiding me out of the terrace and the bedroom.

"I wanted to make this a surprise, and so I did this myself, with the help of Zeke and some of our friends," he said quietly, leading me to the door next to our bedroom door.

"What?" I ask

He opened the door to a dark room, and switched on the lights. I felt like I was going to cry for no reason.

It was the baby's nursery. The walls were painted grey, with a baby blue horizontal stripe in the middle. The nursery had a white changing station and dresser adjacent to each other. A light blue box was pushed against the right wall, containing stuffed animals and other toys. The crib has painted grey with light blue sheets, having the same animal drawings the portraits had. A matching grey and blue rug was in the center.

"Tobias," I sigh happily.

"I didn't want the nursery to be black like any other Dauntless nursery. It seemed too harsh for a baby. So I painted it grey. I didn't want it to be too dull, and I bought a light blue and grey set. It reminded me of your eyes," he said quietly.

I looked at him. He really did work hard to do this overnight, for me. And the baby.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He pulls me in for a hug.

"I loved you," I whisper.

"As do I too."

What Tobias did was the most thoughtful and selfless thing anyone has _ever_ done for me. I am so glad I'm marrying him. That I'm starting a life with him. This is why he stole my heart.

**A/N: Baby's next chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29: The Visit

_**Two months later**_

_**Tris**_

I'm nine months pregnant. My due date is in less than two weeks. Tobias and I have been so nervous. The aspect of being parents in less than two weeks, especially teenage ones, is indescribable.

Marlene says that my due date is an estimate; the baby could come sooner or later than expected. Christina said that the infirmary is ready for me at anytime.

Tobias had to go to work. He's been having more days off because of me, and he has gotten behind. All of a sudden, I wish Eric hadn't died.

I'm still in bed, bored out of my mind. Tobias has been getting more obsessive about my welfare now that the baby is due very soon. One time last week, I left with Christina to do some last-minute baby shopping and didn't left a note for Tobias. The next morning, he woke early for work and, when I woke up to go to the cafeteria, he literally locked me in the apartment and left food in the kitchen.

I sigh and get up. I'll wear the black floral dress Christina got me last month. Speaking of Christina, maybe I'll get her to come up to my apartment.

I sit down on a couch and reach over the coffee table for the house phone. I quickly dial Christina's number.

"Hello?" She picks up.

"Hey, Christina! Do you want to hang out at my apartment? I'm bored."

"I'll be over soon. My shift at the infirmary ends in about half an hour. See you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

I put the phone down. I can't wait a half an hour for Christina to arrive. I groan and attempt to sleep the time off, snuggling in the warmth of the blankets.

_- Page Break -_

A knock came from the door. Wow, a half an hour already? I kick the blankets off, and hurry to the door.

"Hey, Chris-" I stopped dead half-word.

Christina wasn't in the doorway. It was Marcus.

"Hello, Beatrice," he said pleasantly.

Marcus wasn't the man I last saw months ago. His face is slightly deformed; his left eye was closed and his right eye was drooped. His face - I didn't evem want to see his chest or back - was scarred; scratches and yellow bruises and a belt-shaped scar, passing through his left cheek.

I swallowed.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, I don't look like my old self. This was all causes by Tobias and that other wretched girl," he spits.

"I guess you and Tobias are even," I squeak out, barely inaudible.

I have just realized he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my pregnant belly. Oh no.

"Aren't you going to ask me to sit?" He says, finally looking up to me. He sits on the couch, and lefts out a heavy breath. I sit cautiously on the couch opposite to his.

"Why did you came?" I ask, trying not to snap at him.

"Well, I was planning on talking to my son, but I guess I have to talk to you," says Marcus softly. He began eyeing my belly again.

I just noticed a twinkle coming from his hand. The light from the glass wall must have reflected that … something. He moved his hand, and I could see it. The knife blade up his right sleeve could barely be seen.

I swallow. Oh Christina, Tobias. Please come to me.

Marcus didn't notice me eyeing the blade. He was too intent of watching my stomach.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, Beatrice," Marcus begins. "It will be better for you, and the baby too, if you weren't involved in this."

"In what?" I play dumb.

"I mean between my son and I," says Marcus, looking straight in my eye.

"You abused him. Why can't you leave him alone," I quietly, taking advantage of my sudden wave of boldness.

"Why can't you leave your parents alone? Your brother?"

I stare at him, saying nothing.

"Exactly," smirks Marcus.

"I don't leave them alone because of love. I love them, and I won't stay away from them forever. You, you love tormenting Tobias, to keep his life miserable. Why can't you leave him to live his new life?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Beatrice."

"I'm pretty sure you do. I've been in Tobias' fear landscape. It shows your worst fears. You're in it."

Marcus' right eye widens as much as it can.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid you know too much, then," says Marcus softly. He suddenly reveals the knife blade, playing with it.

I suddenly remember. Tobias keeps a knife in the flower vase. The vase on the table _next_ to me. If I can only reach it, I may have a chance.

"Pretty place you have," comments Marcus, looking around the kitchen and fireplace. Now's my chance.

I swiftly reach over the vase and grab the knife handle. I position it in front of Marcus, who stands there, startled.

"Oh, Beatrice, is this how it's going to be?" says Marcus, in a sad tone.

He lurches at me. I try to stab him, but he grabs my knife and throws it aside. Instead of stabbing me with his knife, he smashes the vase on me.

The darkness consumes me instantly.


	30. Chapter 30: The Miracle

_**Tris**_

The head throbs a little when I wake. Beeping sounds welcome my ears.

I groan. I'm in the infirmary. Again. Ugh.

I kick at the bed sheets and squirm against the machines I'm hooked up to. I may have been too noisy because a wave of guests greet me.

First is Tobias, who looks relived at my consciousness. He wraps me in his arms, murmuring thank-you's I can't hear. Christina pushes him off me, to both our annoyance, in her nurse outfit.

"Already, Tris. You have nothing but the smallest fracture in your skull. We hooked the bone-healing machine to you while you slept, so that fracture should be healed. The baby wasn't harmed, of course."

I let out a deep breath of relief. Christina, thankfully, pushed my visitors of the room, leaving me with Tobias.

"What happened," I croaked.

"I came home early from work. The door was unlocked, and I heard shouting. I saw Marcus on top of your unconscious body. He held a knife above your stomach. I tackled him before he was able to stab you, and he ran out the door. I chased him outside of Dauntless compound. I pushed him on the floor, and took the knife. Stabbed him to death," he said in a hard voice, anger seeping through every syllable. This was the steel-hard Tobias that endured sixteen years of abuse, the Tobias much scarier than Dauntless prodigy Four.

"You killed your father?"

"I did what I had to do. I threw his body on a train. Now, nobody can pin-point where he got killed or who did it," he let pleasure seep through his voice.

"Won't anybody find out it was you?" I say. I won't let anybody take away my Tobias from me.

"Nope. No one witnessed anything. For good measure, I went to the control room and personally erased the footage of your attack or me chasing and killing him."

"But what do they think happened?" I ask, referring to the crowd of people.

"Some think you just slipped down the stairs again. Others think an unknown person just hit you."

Before I was able to press him, I felt a warm liquid in the sheets.

"Tris?" says Tobias, acknowledging my shocked face.

I froze. What happened?

Then, the pain started.

I cried out. Tobias, looking alarmed, called Christina back in.

"Oh my gosh, I think her water broke!" screamed Christina, seeing the stain in the sheets.

"A woman's in labor!" yelled another voice - Marlene?

Before I can understand what's happening, I'm being pulled on a stretcher. The pains are worse. Startled Dauntless doctors and nurses surround me, yelling out orders or soothing me.

Tobias tried to hold my hand, but a nurse with pink hair held out a hand and Tobias stopped, staring at me.

I tried saying I love you, but the infirmary staff have wheeled me into a room. I have just noticed the word _emergency_ spelled backwards, in caps.

That's the last thing I see before, yet again, darkness crept over my vision.

_- Dramatic Page Break -_

When I woke up, I felt sore. Even breathing sent tiny waves of pain through me.

"Tris!" said a familiar voice. Tobias sat on a chair next to me, holding my hand and pressing his forehead to mine.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're fine, and safe. I promise it will be alright," he said quickly, pants in his breaths.

Tobias is pulled from me from me too soon. Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, Avery, Will, and even Peter surround me, their voices a loud noise to individually understand each one.

"Is she awake?" yelled someone over the noise that were my friends. Marlene stood with an expression of distaste at the crowd. Then she looked at me with an easy smile.

"How you doing Tris?" she asked.

"I feel sore. It hurts," I whimper.

"It's okay. Since you blacked out before we could make you give birth naturally, we had to perform a quick c-section to get the baby out."

I looked at my stomach. It was no longer an inflamed pregnant belly. I looked up to her expectantly.

"And my baby?"

"Oh!" said Marlene, as if she forgot about it. "Congratulations, Tris, you and Four had a beautiful baby boy, weighing in at 8 pounds exactly. He's healthy, but right now we're testing him for any diseases or anything that went wrong during the surgery. He's fine so far. I'll bring him in here in about … an hour?"

"Aw, baby Five," said Avery, patting her tiny belly.

"Five?" I ask.

"Yeah. Christina said you had six fears once and since his name is Four, baby Five. Right in the middle."

"I wanted to name it Ten," piped up Uriah. "But since it's your couple name.…"

"To baby Five!" called out Lynn, raising a fist in the air.

"To baby Five!" we yelled, doing the same.

We continued to talk excitedly about the baby. Will he be more like Tobias, or more like me? Maybe both?" We talked and talked until Marlene came in.

We froze, silent at the sight of the black bundle in her arms.

"Tris, Four, do you want to see your baby?"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters! I did them in a rush!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Baby

_**Tobias**_

Tris and I nod for the baby. Marlene smiles and crosses the room, handing Tris our newborn son. Tris takes the blanket off its face.

The baby is sleeping, but definitely got Tris' pale skin, but has dark tufts of hair. My hair. He even has my nose, but his ears don't stick out the way mine do. I can even see a faint touch of freckles. But what I'm desperate to see is his eyes.

The door clicks open, and a few more guests come in. Isaac, Teresa, and Hanna - Zeke and Uriah's mom - come piling in, looking with curious eyes at the infant.

Tris has the most warmest smile I have ever seen; full of love and joy. The baby in her hands will change not only our lives, but the ones around it. He will grow up and safe, and loved, and noticed.

"What are you going to name it?" whispers Teresa.

"You can't just name him Five," adds Uriah.

"Well, what's his name?" I ask Tris. She has a thoughtful look in those beautiful eyes of hers. I would really love seeing them on our son's face.

"I don't know," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Well, let's all say what we want to name him," I announce.

"Thorne! That's a tough guy's name!" calls out Zeke. Avery, Christina, and Isaac immediately shake their heads.

They start fighting, like when I stepped in my first interfaction meeting so long ago.

Suddenly, I'm anxious their bickering will wake the baby up. Tris must have the same thought, a worried look on her face.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yell, nodding at the baby. They go silent at once.

"I say you should name him Thomas!" says Isaac.

"What a ridiculous name," comments Christina. They continue arguing in loud whispers.

Tris, I see from the corner of my eye, leans into me, her breath tickling my left ear.

"What about Tobias Jr.?" she says in my ear.

"Then, they'll know my name," I groan unconsciously. I'm about to apologize for my rudeness, but she nods.

"Okay, we'll keep thinking."

"How about Theodore?" says Teresa softly, leaning over Tris to see the baby.

"Very Abnegation," I compliment. I sort of like the name Theodore.

"I'm not sure you want to have an Abnegation name here in Dauntless, trust me" announces Hanna, weaving through the arguing group.

"Why?" I challenge.

"Just trust me. I know from experience. Second-hand," she responds quietly. I sigh.

"Well, why not shortened it for Theo?" Tris offers.

Theo. Theo Eaton. I like it.

I give her a thumbs it. I grab Marlene's arm from the crowd and guide her to us.

"Have you picked out a name?" she says breathlessly.

"Theo," I say.

"Okay, just fill out this paper and sign it at the bottom." I nod as she hands me the clipboard.

"Can you tell them we picked one out already?" I say, gesturing to the crowd.

I begin filling out the birth certificate for Theo. Unfortunately, his birth certificate requires our real names. I quickly sign _Theo Eaton_ and then _Tobias Eaton_ in the corner. I hand the certificate to Tris as I quickly sign a few papers.

Finally, after the paperwork is done, I noticed the room is silent. I look around our crowd for visitors, who look at me expectantly.

"Well, what's his name?" says Peter in a bored tone, breaking the silence.

"Theo," I answer.

As if on cue, the baby began to stir. We stop half-breath and looked at the squirming infant in Tris' arms. The crowd of friends beginning clustering around Tris' hospital bed, looking at the baby with curios eyes.

The baby began to kick a little, and let out an adorable yawn. Then, the grand moment arrived. He opened his little eyes at us.

I felt like I couldn't move. The baby didn't have Tris' eyes, or mine. It was a mix of both. His eyes weren't like anything I've ever seen. The blue looked so … stunning against his pale skin. His eyes reminded me of a picture I looked in a textbook; the blue lake before it became a marsh.

Some voices let out a "wow" or "so beautiful" or "never saw this before."

"They're a mix color," let out Christina, voicing my thoughts. "They're not Tris' or Four's, it's both! So beautiful…"

"Eyes of the great blue," **(A/N: Google **_**The Great Blue Hole**_** for the color of Theo's eyes) **said Will.

The baby began to whine. It wasn't crying, just struggling in his blanket.

"I'll get some formula. We keep some stored after a birth," said Marlene distantly, turning around for the door.

She came back again with a bottle of - milk? She handed it to Tris, who took it and put the nipple in the baby's mouth. Theo began sucking the bottle.

"Tris? It's mandatory we keep you in for three days. After that, you can go home," said Marlene.

Tris nodded, but never left her eyes off her hungry son. Our hungry son. Just watching her with our son, it made my heart love each of them slightly more.


	32. Chapter 32: The Family

_**Three days later**_

_**Tobias**_

Tris and Theo were discharged today, and I got the week off for the baby. Theo wasn't as fussy or loud as Marlene or Christina expected him to be.

I held Tris up against me. I was worried she was still weak from the soreness, but she was determined to walk fine. I held Theo in my arms. Christina and Teresa were able to find him a new grey blanket while Zeke got him some clothes from the baby store.

I fumbled with the keys in my pocket while holding Theo, but Tris got the keys first and unlocked the door.

Tris went to the bedroom while I took Theo to his crib. Theo cooed in his sleep as I set him on the soft crib.

"Welcome home, little guy," I whispered, kissing his forehead. I stood there, watching my son sleep, breathing evenly. It was still shocking that I'm a dad now, and I was watching my child in his sleep.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" said Tris from the doorway. She changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Beyond that," I compliment, wrapping my right arm around her waist. She leans her head on my shoulder. She's gotten quite taller over the weeks. Now the top of her head is slightly below my Adam's apple.

"Now, I should let you sleep," I say. I left her up bridal style, much to her surprise, and take her to the bed.

"Tobias! Let me go!" she squeals in my arms. I set her on the bed.

"Goodnight, Tris," I say in a final tone. She stops laughing and settles herself in the pillows.

I sigh. I finally had a family, a proper one. The moment I asked Tris to marry me, the moment we found out she was pregnant, the day Theo was born. I had a family; a son whose barely days old, and my soon-to-be wife.

Tris and I haven't been talking much about the wedding. I really want to call her my own officially, but we haven't had the time because of her pregnancy, and now, Theo. Maybe once Theo matures in a few months, possibly a year, we can get things rolling.

It's still afternoon, but I want Tris and Theo to have their rest. Bored, I sit down on a couch and open the surveillance system.

Zeke was walking through the Pire halls, no doubt looking for me. I turn the screen off and head for the door.

I open the door before he can even knock.

"Hey, Four," he nods, looking slightly startled.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Do you want to go to a party in the Pit tonight? It's going to be awesome."

"No thanks. I need to stay here for Tris."

"Alright. You'll miss out, though," he winks.

"Zeke, aren't you suppose to be with Avery?" I say, letting disappointed seep in my voice. Will Zeke rather party than stay with Avery, who was pregnant with his child?

"Oh," he said, blushing slightly. As if he was just reminded of Avery.

"Go to her, Zeke." I say in a final tone. I close the door on his thoughtful face.

Tris and Theo are my life now. I will not let them down for some stupid reason.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will have a MAJOR time skip: one year. I got some drama planned ahead ;)**


	33. Chapter 33: The Next Year

_**One year later**_

_**Tris**_

I woke up with a throbbing in my head and the left side of the bed cold. Tobias must have gone to work earlier than normal. Groaning, I grudgingly get out of bed and head for the kitchen for some aspirin. I pop a pill in my mouth and drink a glass of water. As if on cue, Theo begins crying in his room. I sigh, and bring my water with me to the nursery.

Theo's first birthday was three days ago. I just wanted a nice dinner with my friends, but they had other plans that included music and beer. Even Zeke had the nerve to have shots at the birthday party.

At about four and a half months pregnant, Avery had a miscarriage. Zeke and Avery were devastated, but a week of partying later, they completely forgot about their baby.

Peter and Gina broke up a few weeks ago because Gina got jealous of Peter flirting with other girls. Peter blamed Gina for cheating, and their argument broke out in a fight. I was the one who got Peter off Gina while she ran. Peter was about to hit me when Tobias, thankfully, saved me, punching Peter unconscious.

Christina and Will have finally moved in together a few months ago. To be honest, it shouldn't take long before Wills pops the question.

Isaac and Teresa are still happily dating, committed to bringing Uriah and Marlene together. Unfortunately, Uriah and Marlene have made it clear they don't like each other in that way.

Mom still sends me letters saying about Abnegation and the other factions' status. I almost always reply saying the same; Tobias, Theo, and I are happy and fine, that I love her and I slip pictures of Theo in the envelopes. I have no idea if she keeps them, or where if she does. I visit her every month when Dad's at an interfaction meeting, bringing Theo with me. Dad is still mad about me. He never talks or writes to me. He refuses to acknowledge Tobias or even Theo.

Caleb sometimes calls me. He finally accepts Theo as his nephew, and even went to his birthday party. He still doesn't like Tobias, which is fine for both of them. We seem to be siblings again. He doesn't like how Dad's been treating me, so he even went to Abnegation to confront Dad. He wasn't home, but Mom was.

Mom told me Dad has been acting very selfish since we transferred, which was two years ago. The factions, including the changed Erudite, have accused Abnegation of being selfish, hoarding government power from the other factions. Abnegation itself has been mostly broken since Marcus' death.

Marcus' body was found at the of the train tracks, in Amity. Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity, informed Abnegation of the body. Abnegation held a funeral immediately. With their number one government leader and representative dead, the government system has been in chaos. The factions have demanded they take part in the new government, or we'll isolate ourselves, forcing Abnegation out of trade with us, like with Amity's food, or Erudite's civil engineering. Abnegation had no choice but to pick 15 Abnegation government representatives and deal with it.

While the government system is being established, Mr. Black, Robert and Susan's father in Abnegation, suggested we help the factionless. According to him, the factionless are still living in poverty and the new government isn't acknowledging them. And so, the new government, as their first deed, decided to do a Choosing Ceremony for the factionless. They can get to choose any of the factions and go through initiation. For Dauntless, we are accepting 50 new members. The ones who don't make it are forced to choose another faction. I was happy that the factionless won't have to be factionless anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

The factionless and Choosing Ceremony is in three months. My wedding with Tobias will be a few days before the Choosing Ceremony. We have talked a lot about the wedding lately, and finally picked a date. Being engaged for two years has dragged on for too long now. We told the others the date, and we began planning the wedding. Well, Christina is planning the wedding. All she needs from me is my permission.

I pick Theo up, resting his head on my head. He's been maturing quickly, making Tobias and I proud. Not that we are already. He knows how to crawl and I've been teaching him to walk. When he tries to stand up, his little eyebrows furrow together in a determined look. It truly is adorable.

A knock comes from the door. "It's me!" yells Christina.

"Coming!" I call out, patting Theo's back.

I open the front door to another giddy look on Christina's face.

"What?" I ask, feeling self-conscious about her stare.

"I'm throwing another sleepover! Avery, Lynn, Mar, and Teresa are coming! And you too!"

"But I have to take care of Theo," I complain, gesturing to my cooing son.

"Fine, he can come because he's so cute!" squeals Christina, throwing silly faces at Theo. He turns around so that his face is buried in my hair and neck.

Christina laughs slightly. "You need some time off as a mom. You're coming whether you won't to or not! We're playing Surv Spy!"

Surv Spy was a game Avery invented after the sleepover I had during my pregnancy. Avery "borrows" a surveillance suitcase from the control room, one that actually has working audio, and sets it up so we can listen to the social lives of the Dauntless. I feel bad for spying on people's privacy, but I had to admit; what happens in Dauntless hallways are actually tempting.

"But I need to go to work!" I say unconsciously. I just reminded myself I do need to go to work.

Jamie quit her position of Dauntlegate chief, because of the whole Max-cheating thing. I think she transferred back to her original faction, Erudite. Apparently, people can now transfer factions, but the whole process in extremely selective and complicated, often dragging for than a year, I'm told. A man named Ivan took up Jamie's position. He's a quiet person, always keeping to himself. That confirms he was originally from Erudite. But the death glares he gives when annoyed or angered proves he belongs here.

"Don't! Your boss knows you're a mom, and he lets you take random days off!" says Christina. Dammit, she's right.

"But I'll get behind!" I lie. Christina's eyes narrow; she saw my fib. I groan.

"Yay! You're coming!" I'll let you get ready!" She waves as she runs down the hall.

_Today's going to be a long day_, I think as I grab my old duffel bag and head to my dresser.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating recently! School finals are next week and I got a ton of homework, so yay me. Next chapters are tomorrow. Don't worry, I got a juicy twist that will get you in suspense next chapter. You'll be DYING to know the next chapters after that. **


	34. Chapter 34: The Guy Party

_**Tobias**_

I finish typing my paper on the Dauntless population, and e-mail it to Max. I gather my things and grab my portable computer.

I really want to spend more time with Tris and Theo. She will be my wife in less than three months. I feel so invincible with her by my side.

I take the elevator to our apartment. The door is unlocked, which is suspicious. I open the door cautiously.

Tris or Theo aren't anywhere. I just noticed I'm trembling, from nervousness and anxiety. Where are they? Is there something wrong?

I find a note on the kitchen countertop, in Tris' neat handwriting.

_Tobias,_

_Theo and I left for a sleepover at Christina's. Dinner is in the fridge. I love you,_

_Tris. _

I let out a relieved sigh. Should I crash that sleepover for Tris? Maybe I will.

The phone rings, crashing my thoughts. Grudgingly, I walk over the the table and snatch it out.

"What?" I say in my Four voice.

"Woah, geez," complains Zeke. I silently groan. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to my party. The girls are at a sleepover. C'mon, I haven't hung out with you in forever!"

"Fine," I say exhaustedly. _Just for the sake of friendship_, I remind myself.

"Great! Come over ASAP! We're playing gam-"

I hang up before he can finish and drag myself to my dresser. It's true, people may say I need more "guy time." But Tris and Theo the only people I can - need - to be with, for an eternity.

I take out a black polo with matching black pants. I wear my worn sneakers, but I put on a new leather jacket Tris got me.

I head for the door and down the Pire to the Dauntless apartments. Knowing Zeke, he will plan to play the traditional games of Candor or Dauntless, Never have I ever, and Bed, Wed and Dead. Then go on to party hard and get drunk.

A few months after Theo was born, Tris let me go to one of Zeke's parties. I came home drunk, and she was in a rage with me. It took a lot of convincing, gifts, and crying until she finally forgave me. I'm not planning to drink, for the sake of her and Theo.

I could hear the music coming from Zeke's apartment from four hallways away. The volume was worse when Zeke opened his apartment door.

"Glad you came!" Zeke screamed in my ear. Thankfully, someone turned the music down mid-sentence, so Zeke screamed the last two words in my ear for no reason.

"Come in. Your just missed Uriah's dare," says Zeke gesturing me to the circle. The guests are all Dauntless members from four or so generations.

"Four, this is Harry, Steve, Gabe, Nicky, and Jacob," he introduces me to the five guys I don't know, gesturing to each. Will, Isaac, Michael, Tom and Peter sat next to Zeke, holding beer cans. Actually, all the guys but me were holding beer cans.

"Here," says Zeke, handing me a beer. I immediately put in on the floor in front of me.

"So, Four, we're playing Candor or Dauntless. You know the rules. Anyway, I just dared Uriah to crash the girls' sleepover and kiss the first one he sees."

Uriah comes in the room as Zeke finishes, looking breathless. His nose is bloody and is positioned in awkward angles. Broken.

"What the hell?" says Harry.

"I-I opened the door ... they were talking ... I walked in … Tris … I kissed …" he says through pants.

Feeling rage go through my veins, I stand up, walk towards Uriah slowly, and punch him in the shins. He doubles in pain, while Harry just grabs his feet and drags Uriah out the door. To the infirmary, I think.

"Hey!" screams Zeke. "You just punched my brother!" He proceeds to punch me in the arm playfully.

Since Uriah left, Zeke decides to take his turn. Again.

"Okay, Four, Candor or Daunt-" At that moment, a few girls I don't know come piling in.

"What's going on?" One girl asks, pointing her thumb at the hallway, in the direction of Uriah's groans. She is a brunette, and she's only wearing a tank-top and small shorts. The other girls wear the same. I'm pretty sure four or five guys are drooling behind me.

"Candor or Dauntless," says Zeke flatly. I can tell he doesn't like them.

"Ooh, can we play!" says the same girl, batting her eyes at Zeke. The girls behind her eye us, some staring at me only.

"Um, this is a guy party. Sorry," says Zeke about to close the door on them.

"Hey! Be a gentleman, Zeke!" says Gabe, standing up and gesturing the girls to come and sit. Some giggle and sit next to Gabe and me.

"Fine," grumbles Zeke. He sits down on his original spot.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," he says, sending a dirty glare to the girls, "Four, your fate?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to let me be your best man."

"You are," I frown. How could my best friend not be?

"What do you mean, best man?" demands a girl with an irritating squeaky voice.

"I'm getting married," I say flatly, letting Four, the Dauntless prodigy, take over.

Two of the girls actually murmur in awe. Their friends have rather angry - no wait, frustrated? - looks.

"Alright, um, Peter," I nod at him. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I expected Uriah to yell out _pansycake_, but he wasn't here.

"Tell us about why you're so murderous," I challenge. Secretly, I do want to know how, two years ago, a sixteen-year-old stabbed someone in the guy and almost threw another into the Chasm.

"Well, it's a complicated story," starts Peter, as if he was a girl babbling to her best friend about the boy she likes. "My parents weren't the best parents a kid can have, I was bullied a lot, and I just felt like I had a crappy life….You know, the usual. I've built up my anger and held it for too long. That's why I picked Dauntless, to be the cold person I've wanted to be since I was a kid. But I guess that died pretty soon. I'm still rude and cruel sometimes."

The two nice girls and some of the guys held the sympathetic look I'm sure both of us hate. I guess Peter and I have strangely something in common.

"Well," Peter clears his throat. "I pick Isaac."

Isaac blushed a little, but said "Dauntless."

"Fake breaking up with your girlfriend," smirked Peter. The pitiful looks died immediately.

Isaac took off his shirt, giving Peter a mad look. I noticed the four girls, the ones who look and act like sluts, stare at Isaac, batting their eyes and giving him exaggerated smiles.

"You," he says, pointing out the brunette, who might be the leader. "Candor or Dauntless."

"My name is Sandra," says the girl rudely. "And I pick Dauntless."

"Play seven minute in heaven with the person of your choice."

Sandra eyes the guys until she lands on me. "Four," she says softly, causing her three other minions to giggle. The two nice ones give her dirty looks.

"I meant, the _girl_ of your choice," smirks Isaac.

Sandra scowls while blushing, and takes off her tank-top, revealing only her bra. She smiles at the guys - Gabe, Nicky and Steve - who eye her chest.

"Alright," she eyes me again. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." I don't trust her to dare me.

"Who's the prettiest girl you like here?" She asks. She puffs her chest slightly.

"Her." I point to one of the nice girls, a blonde one slightly shorter than the other one. She looked vaguely like Tris when she first came here. She blushes and puts her head down. The four girls give her dirty looks.

Before Sandra is able to pick someone, Zeke interferes.

"Okay, I'm bored already. Let's call the games to an end and party!" He turns off his apartment lights, which reveals glowing lights near the walls and moving spotlights. He turns the music on and soon the people around me begin dancing.

I sit down on the couch, watching the people dance. Soon, more random people begin piling through the door and begin weaving to the beat.

"Here!" says Zeke from the floor, handing my beer can. I sigh and gulp down the can to spend time. I have no idea how many cans I've drunk until my mind begins getting woozy.

"Hey," says a girl, sitting next to me. She wears small shorts, and only has her bra.

"You look good," I say, gulping down my beer can.

"Oh, Four, you really know what to say to a girl." She begins to lean against me.

"I do know," I say nervously.

She suddenly stands up and sits on my lap, tousling my hair. I like it. Then, I feel a prick on my neck.

"You're so funny and cute!" she says. Without warning, she slams her lips on mine.

**A/N: Told you, shocking plot twist.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Cheating

_**A/N: Swearing, sex and total drama included. This chapter is rated M.**_

_**Tris**_

I can't believe it. This girl suddenly kissed Tobias. What completely angers me is that _Tobias_ is kissing _her_ _back_. I stand up from the couch, throwing the surveillance suitcase on the opposite couch and storm out of Christina's apartment before they know what happened.

I march in pajamas towards Zeke's apartment, which blaring with music. I open the door, which reveals people dancing and colorful blinking lights. I push my way through the crowd to Zeke's living room.

A group of people I don't know are playing Candor or Dauntless. Dammit, they're not here.

I check Zeke and Uriah's bedrooms. Where did they go?

I search fruitlessly for what seems like hours around Dauntless compound, sometimes fuming with fury or crying with misery. I check door after door looking for that girl's apartment. Then again, I couldn't see clearly the girl's face on the camera. I scream in frustration.

Then, it hits me. It seems so obvious now. I know where they are.

I run up the stairs to the Pire instead of the elevator. The trip makes me breathless, and I barely have energy when I reach the door.

I hear sounds coming from our bedroom. It sickens me as I'm forced to open the bedroom door.

Tobias and the girl are in bed, naked and making out. I was about to cry hysterically if anger hadn't fueled my veins.

I grab the nearest lamp and slam it on his back. He screams with pain, rolling out on the floor. I kick him in the face.

"Your dirty cheater! Your piece of shit!" I yell. The tears I was forcing back finally spilled.

The girl looks alarmed, and tries to run out the door in only her panties. I grab her arm and push her into a kitchen counter. I slam her head against the countertop, and she goes limp immediately. Her forehead is bloody, and has a sickening dent on it. I storm back into the bedroom.

Tobias tries to get up. His tattooed back is now bloody. Disgusted, I hit his back, so he crashes into the glass bedside table. Now his chest is bloody.

"Tris," he croaks. Without emotion, I smash my foot on his face one final time, and storm out of the apartment. I reach Christina's apartment fighting the hysterical sobs that come.

I burst in Christina's apartment, receiving startled looks from Christina, Avery, Lynn, Marlene, Teresa and Gina.

I throw myself on Christina's bed, sobbing on her pillow.

"That dirty excuse of a man," scowls Gina, having crossed arms.

"Tris has already been through enough! Now this!" yells Christina, her hands in fists.

"That whore got she needed!" smirks Lynn.

"She just beat both of them up! Talk about badass!" compliments Avery.

"Poor Theo. Such a poor excuse of a father," frowns Marlene.

I sob in the pillow as the girls continue insulting Tobias or the girl. It must have been hours until I hear the door burst open.

"Where's Tris?" says a deep voice. It's Zeke's, thankfully.

"What do you want?" says Gina rudely.

"I want to know why she beat Four and Sandra unconscious."

Sandra? So that's her name.

"Is it that slut's name?" laughs Lynn. "If you didn't know, _Sandra_ was all over Four. Actually, he was all over her when Tris got there. Tris got her payback."

"Sandra is in surgery and may not make it. Four is almost unconscious." I almost pray that Sandra dies.

"Oh, yeah, how tragic. I hope both those bitches die," sneers Teresa.

"Go to hell!" yells Zeke. The door slams shut.

"I can't believe it! He's actually defending Four!" confesses Avery, sounding upset.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had enough drama for today," declares Gina.

The other girls agree. A knock comes from the bedroom door.

"Tris, are you alright? Can I come in" says Christina softly.

"You can," I croak.

Christina opens the door, holding my sleeping Theo. Wiping my eyes, I lay Theo on the bed, relieved he hadn't woken up in this chaos.

"I'll sleep on the floor while you guys take the m bed," says Christina. I was reminded of the time Tobias brought me to his apartment after Peter, Drew and Al attacked me, when he let me sleep on his bed. Another pang in my gut.

"Are you okay, Tris?" asks Christina, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Nope." I tousle Theo's dark hair. Why did he have to look so much like Four?

"It'll get better. Tris, no matter what he does, don't forgive him. For all we know, he's been using you to his advantage. He might cheat on you again if you go back to him-"

"Christina, please. I just want to go to sleep. I want to forget this for now." She nods silently, and lies down on the floor.

"Tris, what are you doing tomorrow?" Christina says absently.

"I don't know. I'm sure To-Four, I mean, will try and confront me, begging me to forgive him. I'll have to see him, though."

"You don't have to."

"I do. I'm going to call of the engagement. Either throw the ring at him or in the Chasm, I still don't know. Then, I'll file for custody for Theo."

"I'm not sure a court is going to let you keep complete custody of him," says Christina. "I mean, yes he cheated on you and he's terrible, but he is a good father."

She's right, of course. I moan in frustration, and put my head on the pillow, trying to find sleep.


	36. Chapter 36: The Aftermath

_**Very boring title, I know. But it's DrAmAtIc!**_

_**Tris**_

I wake up with wet cheeks. I had a dream, in which I was back in that tank from my fear landscape, but no water came. I banged on the glass screaming for help, when _he_ appeared. Tobias - _Four_ - was laughing at me, and Sandra was next to him. They had the most carefree posture. Tears began rolling down my face, but I began to sob as I was forced to watch them kiss. I woke up three times sobbing and screaming during the night.

Christina and Theo were still sleeping, and I could hear rather loud snoring from the living room. Everyone else must still be asleep.

I stand up and grab my duffel bag. I go to Christina's bathroom and change into a black t-shirt and grey v-neck sweater, black leggings, and my grey booties. Today, I have a lot of do.

I snatch a piece of paper from Christina's phone book and write:

_Christina,_

_Go to go to work. Please feed and take care of Theo until I come back. See you soon, _

_Tris._

I stamp the paper and leave it next to her sleeping form. Hopefully she doesn't roll over and squish it.

I skip breakfast and head for the Dauntlegate Quarters Room.

Uriah is already there. Yesterday, he broke in Christina's apartment, quickly kissed Gina to her surprise, and left as abruptly as he arrived. Gina, however, was able to punch his nsoe before he could turn. Today, his nose is bandaged and he's snoring in his chair, stacks of paperwork on his desk. I walk pass him to the chief Dauntlegate office.

The chief, who I learned was named Ivan, was staring at the computer screen. It was a while before his eyes flickered to me.

"Hello, Tris," he greeted.

"Hi, Ivan. I need you to do me a favor." I started to fiddle with my ring.

"And what is that?"

"Actually, several favors," I correct. He takes off his glasses and looks at me serious.

"Of course, Tris. Compared to Uriah and the other absent workers, you're my most hard-working employee. So, what do you got?"

"I need a new apartment," I start. He nods his head.

"Done."

"And I want to file for complete custody for my son." His expression changes.

"That is more complicated. I'll have to find you a Candor lawyer to help you with your case. After that, your on your own, I'm afraid."

"Okay. That you so much," I say.

"No problem. Now here," he hands me a file with a stack a files. "Here are the people who wish to transfer to Dauntless. The transfers will be trained along with the factionless that choose Dauntless. Pick the 20 you think might survive here."

I nod, and head to my office. I sit down on the chair, and I'm forced to look at the picture next to my computer.

Tobias had his arm around my shoulders, a rare smile on his face. I was holding Theo, who had curious eyes on the camera. We were at Navy Pire for this.

I put the picture face down on the desk. I couldn't stand the sight of it. So I went to work.

I was surprised to see more Amity wanted to transfer here than Candor or Erudite. Most of the applicants were middle-aged, and probably had never truly exercised before. A good portion was built and young, so those are the ones I thought might be allowed to transfer.

Then, I got to an interesting list of people. These were people were originally Dauntless, but transferred at sixteen. They have a better chance than any.

After I rejected Brody Ousting, I freeze at the next candidate. The name says _Natalie Prior_.

My mother wants to transfer back to Dauntless? Why? Sooner or later, I need to confront her about this. What made her change her mind?

I quickly skim through her overview.

_Natalie Prior, formally Natalie Wright, was a Dauntless-born _**(A/N: I know wasn't a Dauntless-born because she came from Milwaukee, but the Bureau made her look like a Dauntless-born.) **_who transferred to Abnegation at sixteen. There, she married Andrew Prior and had two children; Caleb and Beatrice Prior. Both transferred, but Beatrice transferred to Dauntless. Her occupation involves charity and political campaigning, but she is mostly a house wife. _

_Mrs. Prior has already been trained in the Dauntless arts. She knows how to fire a gun, use a train, throw knives, etc. Her familiarity with politics makes her a good option for high-ranked jobs such as a leader and Dauntlegate._

_Natalie has declined detailed comments for the reason of this transfer request. "It's personal," she says. "I've had some matrimonial problems and I just wish to have a fresh start."_

Matrimonial problems? Has Mom been having fights with Dad? She wrote to me he has been acting selfish lately, due to the new government changes. What is up with her? I vow tomorrow I'll confront her.

A knock on my door interrupts my train of thought.

"Come in," I say quickly.

Ivan pops his head through the door. "Good news, Tris. I was able to find a last-minute lawyer for your case. She's coming in two hours. Take the rest of the day off. You'll finish this tomorrow."

"Actually," I correct, "I finished already. I was about to type in the last person." I quickly type in _Natalie Prior_ and print the list out.

"That's perfect. Oh, Tris, your new apartment number is A32" says Ivan, taking the paper and walking out the door.

I begin organizing the rejects and throw the stack of papers in the garbage. I grab the key and lock the office door. I'm about to wake up Uriah when I see _him_. I stop mid-stride.

To-_Four_ sees me, frozen in place. His eyes are filled with pure misery and sadness. That would have melted my heart if it wasn't frozen with anger and coldness.

"Tris," he says, _limping_ towards me.

"Don't you dare," I say quietly, looking at his extended arms.

He lowers his arms, giving me the most solemn of faces. "Tris, _please_ here me out."

"I don't have to," I scowl, trying to get past him. He blocks my way, though.

"Tris, I'm sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was do-"

I slap him. I don't have time for his petty excuses. "Alright, you were drunk, but drunk or not, you still had sex with that girl!"

"Look, I know I'm-"

I cut him off again, looking him dead in the eye. "Are you out of your mind? Are you seriously thinking that some apologizing, or hugging, or kissing will make me go back to you? My love for you died the moment I opened that bedroom door. Now, I'm going to go back to _your_ apartment to get Theo's and my stuff. I am officially leaving you." I take off the engagement ring and put on the table next to us. I brush past his frozen form.

"Oh," I say behind his shoulder, "I'm filing for complete custody for Theo."

I'm about to open the door when Four grabs my wrist. "You are not taking my son," he says in a broken tone, trying hard not to cry.

I squirm under his grip. "Yes, I am. You will _never_ see your son again." He still doesn't let me loose.

All of a sudden, I feel a pain in my eye and upper cheek. I cry out in pain, and I black out from the punch.


	37. Chapter 37: The Case

_**Tris **_

I wake to a familiar sound. Beeping, multiple voices shouting orders. I'm in the infirmary. But why? Then I remember.

Tobias. Before I was able to leave, he punched me in the eye because I just threatened to take our son away. Well, it was now inevitable. I'll have complete custody now.

I open my eyes to see Christina and a woman I don't know chatting.

"Tris, oh finally you woke up!" she cried. "Oh are you alright? Oh damn, Four is going to pay dearly. Oh," she notices me eyeing the woman, "Tris, this is your lawyer - and my mom - Stephanie."

"A pleasure to meet you, dear," says the woman - Stephanie. She pats my limp hand.

"Hi," I croak. Stephanie takes a moment a give me a look of pity and sympathy before returning to her businesslike expression. She grabs a suitcase from the floor next to her and props it up on the bedside table.

"Alright, Miss Prior-" I cut her off.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, dear, that and all the other information is in the paperwork I reviewed," she says simply, continuing before I interrupted her.

"Alright, Miss Prior, my name is Stephanie Holmes **(A/N: Again, I made up a last name) **and I will beyour lawyer in this case. To be truthful, after what just happened, you don't have a case."

My heart sinks. "I can't have Theo?" I ask. What did she mean?

Stephanie widens her eyes, and shakes her head. "Oh, dear, that's not what I mean. I meant the child is automatically yours. After the _violent_," she emphasizes this, scowling at Christina, "strike made by the father, the defendant in this matter, the court will obviously hand you custody, in regard for the child's safety. I've sent an update about the encounter to the court. The judge should notify me any second now."

I nod my head. "Okay, so Theo's mine. But is there anything I can do to keep Fo-I mean, the father away from him?"

"I also had that thought. Sweetheart, there is an option. It's called a constraint order **(A/N: Parody of a restraining order) **and it will limit or forbid the amount of distance between two people. I already asked for that. So, if approved by the Dauntless leader - Max, I believe? - the father will have to stay away from the child for a determined amount of distance."

I let out a sigh of relief. Theo will be with me only, and be mine only. I know Tobias never meant to hit me. He will never harm Theo, or will rather harm himself. But he can jump into the Chasm anytime time he likes after this.

A desperate beeping begins to blare in Stephanie's purse. She bends down and gets the thing that's beeping - it looks like a simplified version of a computer, only it's portable, I think. Stephanie lifts up a tab that reveals a screen, which lights up to reveal several texts in different fonts.

"Alright," she says. She adjusts the device on her lap, blocking the screen from my view. Her eyes skim from right to left on the screen.

"Great news. The judge has just notified me you won the case. The child's yours, and she approved of the constraint order. Just have Max sign it and this case is finished." She begins packing up, putting the computer in her purse. She waves goodbye to me, and hugs Christina before parting.

"Your mom is amazing!" I find myself saying. Christina gives a light laugh, and begins unhooking me from the machines.

"Tris, while you've been here, the other girls decided to break in Four's apartment and take back Theo's and your stuff. All of your clothes and furniture are in your new apartment. We also decided to pitch in and buy you some new furniture."

"You guys didn't have to do that," I frown as Christina hands me my clothes.

"We did, and you don't have to owe us. Changing room's around the corner," she says distantly, going back to her clipboard.

Once I've changed, I decide whether or not to go back to work. Maybe Ivan will understand if I miss another day.

- Page Break -

I can't believe what the girls did for me. My living room has a sleek black coffee table and matching black sofas. The kitchen is painted white with black granite countertops. They brought all the furniture from Theo's old room down here. My bedroom only has my original dresser, but has a new bed and its own bathroom. It is considerably smaller than Tobias' apartment, but it has a cozy feeling. Maybe being a single parent won't be that difficult.

Christina reminded me there will be another party at Zeke's, but I just couldn't stand the thought of going there again. I just wanted a quiet evening with my son, to settle in here in our new home. Again.

From what Christina says, nobody has saw Tobias since he hit me. She had Will go through the Dauntless cameras and look for him. No success. There are a few places he might be, but I didn't have the nerve to go look for him.

As for Sandra, Christina told me she survived surgery. It was a miracle, the doctors said. Christina and Marlene naturally disagreed. Fortunately, Sandra got memory loss from the injury, so she can't remember why she was put in the infirmary, or for the most of the year. Unfortunately, Christina said Sandra has been asking for Tobias. She keeps annoying Christina that if her boyfriend Four has been visiting her.

I have no say in Sandra at this moment.

In less than three weeks, the transfers and the factionless will go through initiation. My mother will go through initiation. And I will be her instructor.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I found the sleep I desperately wanted.

**A/N: Next chapter's about the initiation. **


	38. Chapter 38: The Forgiven

_**One week later**_

_**Tris**_

Theo woke me up in the morning, crying for Tobias. I felt slightly guilty for taking him away from her father, but I was reminded on what Tobias did.

Nobody has seen Tobias much. I've only seen him twice this week, in the cafeteria. His eyes bore into mine, filled with the most misery and depression. I felt like I would burst into tears just looking at them.

Today was pretty chilly even in the apartment, signaling the arrival of the winter months. Unfortunately, my sweaters and coats were up in Tobias' apartment. It will take much bravery for me just to go up there. But I will.

I change into the warmest clothes I have, and lift up Theo in his blanket and grab the diaper bag. I drop him off at Avery's, kissing him goodbye, and go up to Tobias'.

I take deep breaths in the elevator, and I begin hyperventilating slightly. Counting to ten, I open the door.

The apartment looks as normal as it was more than a week ago. Only a makeshift curtain of clothes and blankets cover the glass wall, giving the room an ominous dark. Tobias lies still on the couch, facing the covered wall.

"Tobias?" I call to him. He turns around abruptly, and I can clearly see his face.

Tobias' eye sockets are gray, with almost bruiselike shadows under it. His jaw and lower cheeks have a faint beard line. His hair is tousled and sticks out in random directions. His clothes are wrinkled.

"Tris," he croaked. It sounds like something only a dying animal can make.

"Oh, Tobias," I find myself saying unconsciously. Growing up selfless can be a burden.

Tobias just stares at me, as if he couldn't believe I was there. Then, he wraps his arms around his legs, and brings his chin on his kneecaps.

"Did you forget something?" His voice breaks.

"Just some clothes," I say distantly. I noticed I was walking closer to him until I was leaning over him.

"Okay." He grimaced, and the tears he's been holding back finally spill out. He sobs on his kneecaps, moaning in distress.

"Tobias," My voice also breaks. I sit down next to him and sob on his shoulder. I let out all the pain I've been holding on his sweater. We stay there, sobbing together.

"I'm so sorry, Tris," moaned Tobias. The misery in his voice made me cry harder. "I'm the crappiest person to have ever lived. After what I did to you and Theo, I welcome death if it makes you feel any better."

I stop sobbing at that part. I don't care if Tobias cheated. I don't. I love him, and I need him. Without him I have no love, I have no life.

Without thinking, I press my lips on Tobias'. We both freeze, startled of what I did, but he leans in. The kiss is desperate, finally expressing a week's full of love and passion. I missed him so much.

After what seems like forever, he pulls away first, looking me in the eye.

"I forgive you," I say before he can ask. He closes his mouth, nodding, before continuing.

"Tris, I owe you an explanation of that night. You need to know the truth." I'm about to say no, but I just nod.

"Tris, I never kissed Sandra. She kissed me. I was drinking, and she came on me. I pushed her off after I realized what I was doing, and went home. She must have followed me, because she opened the bedroom door while I was changing. She came on to me again, after injecting me earlier-"

"Injecting you?" That slut injected my Tobias? With what?

"Yes. She injected me with this serum that made me dazed. I never felt so weak and lightheaded before in my life. Before I knew it, I wasn't in control with my body. She told me to do this, and then that, but I never wanted to. I tried fighting the serum, but the darkness kept coming. I finally snapped back before she could force me to have sex with her, when you came and hit me with the lamp."

I suddenly fill with dread. Tobias was innocent. Sandra was going to force him to have sex with her, by making him be her slave? I really wished I've killed her. I was wrong when I thought Tobias was kissing her. He was secretly rebelling against her.

"So you weren't cheating on me? You weren't having sex with her when I came?" I knew the answer to this, but I needed his confirmation.

"I"ll never would have cheated on you. I would have thrown myself in front of a train before I did that," he says, looking down at his feet.

I grabbed his chin, so that he's forced to look at me. "Thank you for the truth. I'm so sorry I never gave you a chance to explain. I'm so sorry." The tears began to spill again.

Tobias wiped my tears away with his fingers. I was so busy staring at him that I almost didn't notice his wrists. They were covered in scars.

"Tobias!" Did he seriously try to kill himself?

Tobias stayed calm, looking at me instead of his wrists. "Since you and Theo left me, I've been depressed. You both were my life, and you two left. What else am I suppose to do other than wallow in my misery." He put his head down again.

Tobias has been cutting himself. He's a complete emotional wreck, all because of me. I wrap my arms around him.

"Tobias, I'm coming back. I'm moving back in. I'm so sorry I took Theo away from you. Tomorrow, I promise to put everything right."

He nodded, his eyes gleaming with hope.

**A/N: Good news! I've found a way to write on my tablet so I can continue chapters at school! This week's finals, so I won't be able to update as much as I could. **


	39. Chapter 39: The Comfort

**A/N: I'm sorry if that last chapter was crappy. Obviously not my best chapter in this story. I tried to update, but finals week in school starts today I have to study like crazy. Well, here's the next chapter. **

_**Two weeks later **_

_**Tris**_

Today is initiation day. The factionless will get to choose again, and this time, if they fail, they won't be rejected out to the streets. Instead of welcoming 50 members, we were forced to cut it to twenty because they're aren't enough job options left. Hopefully, there will be less people picking Dauntless.

As a Dauntless leader, Tobias had to go to the Choosing Ceremony, which is now held at Candor Headquarters instead of at the Hub. The reason is that Candor was the only space available to hold such a big crowd than the Hub.

The ceremony doesn't start until noon, but Tobias had to go to court. After I made up with, I called back Stephanie saying I wanted to renounce the constraint order and give Tobias custody again. She was confused on why I suddenly wanted to drop the order and the custody change, but, unlike her Candor self, she didn't ask questions. She said I was free to drop the order, which I ripped to pieces, but the custody change was much more difficult.

The court will have to decide on Theo's safety, on the account of Tobias hitting me. I've caught Tobias harming himself again at night when he was reminded of that. He's been cautious of touching me ever since I moved back. I've grown so exhausted and concerned that I hit him in the eye, causing him to stumble back.

"There, we're even. Now stop blaming yourself and move on," I said. Then I proceeded to kiss him the way I did the night he proposed. After I ended out make-out session, I put the ring back on. We decided we'll get married after initiation, in a month.

My friends were shocked Tobias and I made up. The boys, thankfully, congratulated me within a day, still believing Tobias was innocent. The girls took longer, but they finally came around when I had to tell them why I was back on with Tobias. Christina took the longest to accept it.

Since the wedding is in a month, Christina has actually took off days to plan the wedding. She never lets me in until she asks for permission on this or that. She comes to me randomly, often asking if she should do silk or cotton, or wine or beer. She even came to my apartment just before dawn just to ask if I wanted to wear heels or stilettos. In the end, I agreed we'll discuss and settle the wedding stuff every Saturday.

Anyway, Stephanie assured me they'll try their best to win Theo's custody case. She said there's a high chance Tobias will be interrogated under truth serum. Christina said that this means Tobias will be forced to reveal his past, his secrets, and his pain. I really am worrying a lot.

I tried distracting myself by changing Theo. He's been calmer since we moved back in with Tobias. He hasn't cried since. Just last week, Tobias made him learned how to say "Daddy." I've been trying a lot for the past couple of months to get him to say "Mommy" or even "Daddy." Tobias just has this special connection with him. A father-son bond, I'll call it. I wonder if Dad had this with Caleb.

I get dressed in whatever clothes that suits me: a long-sleeved shirt with a leather jacket, a skirt that hides my thighs, with leggings and finally, some boots that end before my kneecaps. I quickly look myself in the mirror.

I am a completely different girl than the one who jumped in the net about two years ago. I've had a growth spurt during my pregnancy, so I'm slightly shorter than Christina now. I also gained some curves since Theo was born, so, with some make-up and good clothes, I'm actually attractive.

I put on some eyeliner and lipstick, with a slight touch of mascara. I pull my messy hair in a slick ponytail and head out, holding Theo with left arm and balancing him with the other.

The Dauntless are already spread at the net, excited conversation through the air. I spot Christina, Uriah, and Lauren at the foot.

"Hey Tris, hey Theo," greets Lauren, grabbing Theo's foot. Theo squeals with laughter.

"I'll hold him," says Christina, taking Theo from me. "Good luck with those suckers," she calls out, already disappearing in the crowd.

"So, how many do you think will pick Dauntless," asks Uriah. I honestly don't know, but I hope less than thirty.

"It's almost time. What took you so long?" demands Lauren. According to her watch, it's five minutes to twelve.

"I was only changing and putting some make-up! I seriously thought I didn't take long!" I defend myself.

Lauren and Uriah laugh lightly, just as the first person jumps on the net. Lauren and Uriah hold the net down, so I help the person out.

The girl's a fairly young girl, maybe a year so so younger than my eighteen. She has chocolate brown hair and honey-brown eyes.

"What's your name?" I ask her nicely. I notice she's fidgeting slightly.

"Abby," she says after a minute.

"First jumper - Abby!" I yell to the crowd, who erupt in cheers.

The people on the rooftop continue to jump, all varying from age and size. After about the tenth, _she_ lands on the net.

"Hello, sweetheart," says my mother. I wrap her in a hug. But before I could ask why she even transferred, the next jumper comes in.

"We'll talk later," whispers my mother, squeezing me one last time. I suddenly see Tobias at the entrance, ushering a group of people in. His expression looks upset.

**- Page Break -**

It seems I know more people than I thought I did.

Todd, the former Dauntlegate chief who tried to rape me, came back, much to Tobias' and my annoyance. I make a mental note to watch him, because the way he's looking at me should be illegal. Camille and one of her minions, Talia, also returned, waving and battering their eyes at Tobias, who isn't paying attention.

All in all, we have thirty two initiatives, some as young as Abby, some that look like fifty. We decided to not spilt transfers and the former factionless. Instead, we spilt the initiates in two groups of sixteen: Lauren and Uriah get one, Tobias and I get another one.

Tobias has been very tense, clenching his fists and biting into his cheek. I haven't been able to confront him, because of the watching crowd.

"Okay!" I say to the onlookers. "I'm Tris, one of your trainers. This is Four. Now, I'm guessing most of you need a tour of Dauntless." Most of them nod. I have just noticed that a woman in the back was staring at me with cold eyes. She kept flinching back to Tobias, who kept his eyes on the ground. Is this one bothering him?

I quickly recovered and show the new initiates the Pit and let them glance in the Pire. Then I lead from the Chasm to the cafeteria, to the dorms. Once they settle in, I run up to our Pire apartment for Tobias.

"How did the case go?" I say tentatively, closing the door and walking to the couch.

"It went great. The jury took pity on my abusive past and gave me custody again," he says absently, rocking the sleeping Theo.

"Why we're you so ... tense when you came back?" I demand.

He let out a sigh, and looked up at me. "This is a long story," he began.


	40. Chapter 40: The Initiation

"I think you knew my mother, Evelyn Eaton?" he asks.

I nod. I went to Evelyn's funeral in Abnegation. I think I didn't see Tobias there, but he must have been devastated. Is her anniversary coming up?

"Well, she came. She chose Dauntless because of me. She had the nerve," he babbled. Wait, _what_?

"Tobias, what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Alright, Tris, I'm going to be straight. My mother isn't dead. She went to the factionless, and picked Dauntless today. Like your mom." He noticed my mother? More importantly, _his mother is alive_?

He saw my conflicted look. "My mother faked her death to escape Marcus. She had an affair and got pregnant. She went to the factionless after that. I've known she was alive for about three years. Remember when we went to Abnegation together to tell your parents about the baby? When I jumped off in the factionless section? I went to tell her about the baby and our engagement. She knows about you and Theo, Tris."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurt out. Why would he wait two years to tell me his mother was not actually dead as everyone thought?

"I didn't bother. I never thought about Evelyn after that. Not until today, when she came," he said bitterly.

"But why are you mad?" Shouldn't he be glad to have his estranged mother?

"Why do you think?" he said darkly. Then it clicked.

"Because she left you with Marcus..." I trail. She was why he was with his biggest fear.

He nodded. I understand why he's angry she's here.

"Hey, it's okay," I say softly, cuddling in his side. "You don't have to be angry. Marcus can't get to you. He's dead. He will never hurt you again. Tobias," I force him to look at me. "I'm here, remember? You said it yourself that I'm your life now. You don't have to think about Evelyn now, okay?"

He nodded, and abruptly stood up and walked away from me. What? He carefully held Theo in his arms and crossed the doorway to the nursery. He came back immediately without Theo, and smashed his mouth to mine. I got so startled I flinched, but I didn't resist him. He pulled me down on the couch, so that he was on top of me.

He stopped kissing me, instead brushing his lips along my jawline, down my chin to my neck. He kissed the right side of my neck, my ticklish area. I let out a silent moan.

I fumbled with his shirt until it was off him, and I felt his muscular chest. He took off my shirt, revealing my bra. Then, he rolled off me.

I was about to complain when he suddenly picked me up bridal style, and marched into the bedroom.

_**- Awkward Page Break -**_

I fluttered awake to a patch of skin. Tobias' chest. I smile in it, breathing his scent. I just noticed I was bare. He was too.

I blush after the events that happened yesterday. Quietly, hoping not to disturb his sleep, I stand up and walk to my dresser, grabbing the first clothes I touch and head for the shower.

After I'm bathed and changed, I walk back in the bedroom.

"Did you leave me again?" says Tobias accusingly. He's only half-dressed, shirtless. I must have been staring too long because I wipe away some drool.

"Well, I'm back," I smile, kissing him. Then I hand him a shirt from the top of his dresser.

"Here. You're doing me and any more girls a favor." I laugh lightly, as I get a pang of jealously that died quickly.

Tobias heads out first, planning on dropping off Theo at Christina's while I set up the training room. Today, we're planning on knife throwing and shooting, but a little more rigorous this year.

As I enter the Pit, I see a familiar someone pass by me: A grumbling Teresa in a nurse's uniform.

"Hi, Tris," says Teresa breathlessly, her face lighting up. She looks so different from the Teresa that jumped in the net about a couple of years ago. I see a hint of a tattoo on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tess. Why are you so ... mad?" I couldn't find the right word to describe her disposition.

"Sandra. Surgery and therapy made her get most of her memory back. Her most recent memory is from a few months ago, but I think most of it is fake. When she woke up, she was convinced she was the leader of Dauntless and demanded we, quote, attack buildings. Anyway, she always tried to resist our medication. I just injected her with Amity peace serum to give her sleeping pills! Unfortunately, she still insists Four is her boyfriend and asks for him every hour. God, when will her little broken brain get the hint!" And with that, Teresa marches off to the cafeteria.

I wonder if Sandra will still be a problem once she checks out of the infirmary. She, and Evelyn.

I brush my thoughts away and head to the training room. There's only one person there, the one I knew will wake up early. And the one I need to talk to.

"Mom," I say, embracing her. She wraps her arms around me, but detaches herself too soon.

"Mom, why did you transfer from Abnegation? What happened?" Mom draws her smile in a tight line, but responds quickly.

"Back in Abnegation, your father has had a selfish grudge. Since Marcus died, he was appointed in Marcus' position. Since the factions began to rebel for an equal government, he tried to silence the riots to no avail. The factions went as far as limiting Abnegation's trade. Your father and the other men began a hunger protest, but the women and children made most of the leaders change their mind and relent. Your father was furious about the new government changes. He tried rebelling against it, but was kicked off his job. He has a nasty temper, always smashing anything he can reach. After the first time he hit me, I took refuge at Candor, where I decided I'll go back to Dauntless with you."

I stood there frozen. My father, hitting my mother? My father, power-hungry? No, he isn't my father. He is another man. Like Marcus was.

Before I can respond, the door opens. A woman walks in, with slightly nappy hair with small curls. She looks slightly familiar. Hoping my jaw didn't drop, I recognize her. She's Evelyn.

"Hello, Evelyn," says Mom pleasantly. Evelyn's lip curls the slightest.

"Natalie," she nods. Her gaze turns from Mom to me.

"Beatrice, is it?"

"It's Tris now." God, there is so much tension.

Before Evelyn can respond, a giddy Christina and Uriah come through the door. I let out a relieved sigh, but I tense up when I notice Christina holding a giggling Theo.

"Tris!" she yells, literally bouncing to me. She ignores my mother and Evelyn, who look curiously at Theo. Their grandson, I realize.

"Shut up," squeals Christina, hitting a red-faced Uriah. "Tris, go to my apartment right after training. Please!" she begs, giving me the sad eyes. I nod cautiously.

"Yay!" she jumps, waving my mom and Evelyn goodbye. Uriah has finally composed himself and begins loading a gun.

"Friends?" asks my mom.

"Yeah," I say, beginning to copy Uriah. Soon, Tobias comes in, careful not to look at Evelyn. The other initiates begin filing in.

"Alright," yells Tobias, becoming Four, the Dauntless prodigy I've come to love. "First stage of initiation is mostly physical. The second stage involves mental. The third is mostly emotional. Now, I suggest if you don't advance well, you'll be one of the twelve people who will have to choose another faction. As a leader, I have changed the rules. Instead of brutal and competitive, initiation will mostly revolve leadership, teamwork, preparedness, and smarts. Now, is this clear?" The crowd yells yes.

Lauren and Tobias spilt the crowd into our two groups. Today is knife throwing and gun shooting. Since most of them are experienced with a gun, Uriah and I observe the good ones while Tobias and Lauren teach the transfers.

I give a thumps-up to a woman who was able to hit the target five times in a row. Unfortunately, my next initiative to watch is Todd.

He's good at his aim, but fires a little too sloppy. He peeks at me in the corner of his eye when he fires again.

"Impressed?" he winks. I groan.

"I hope you have no hard feelings about what happened last time. I was high, and I guess I went too far. I was only trying to mess with you." Liar. All he said were lies. His intentions were to rape me, and I'm sure he's not afraid to do that again. I walk pass him, smacking him behind his head before going to the next man.

Overall, all the initiates have either practiced or learned how to shoot a gun or throw a knife. I guess tomorrow the fights start.

Uriah and Lauren escort the initiatives out of the room. Tobias went to the Pire for a meeting with Max, leaving me alone to clean up the room. Or so I thought I was alone.

I heard someone walk up to me as I gathered the knives. Looking up, my stomach fell to my feet.

"Hello, Tris," say Todd, a mischievous smile on his face. I swallow, but tried to stay calm.

"Todd," I nod, trying to get him. He shifts over so that he blocks my way.

"I missed you, Tris," he says softly, tucking in a loose hair stand behind my ear. I flinch, but that doesn't make him stop. The knives scattered to the floor.

"Excuse me," I say flatly, trying to push out of the way. He grabs my arm, gripping me so tight I'm sure there will be a bruise.

"I've waited too long for you, Tris. I'm not about to back off just because you have Four, or you don't want me," he said quietly in my ear, making me shiver.

"Hey!" yells out someone from the door. Tobias storms in, breaking Todd's grip.

"Confront her one more time and you're out of here," snarls Tobias, gripping Todd's collar. He tries to punch him, but Tobias knocks him out cold with a punch in the face.

"Are you okay?" says Tobias, putting a hand on my check, as if he didn't just punch someone.

"I am," I whisper, kissing his palm. "Would you mind if I hang out with Christina?"

He nods and grabs Todd's collar, dragging him away from me. Trying to shake it off, I run out of the room and head for the Dauntless apartments.


	41. Chapter 41: The Sleepover

_**Tris **_

I can hear the giggling and laughing from the corner of the hallway, where Christina's apartment lies. I open the unlocked door without even knocking.

I'm greeted with multiple "Hi Tris!" from the crowd of girls. Christina, Avery, Teresa, Lynn, Marlene, stand around a sleek, sliver surveillance suitcase. I even see Theo lying on his stomach on a pillow, giggling with his aunts.

"Come, Tris," says Marlene, her voice a little sluggishly. She gestures to an open pillow next to her. I grab Theo and set him on my lap.

I sit down on it as Avery begins to fiddle with the buttons, and an image appears. It was the camera in the dorms.

"Ooh, who's that?" Teresa points to two figures, the only ones in view. Avery zooms in, and I suck back a gasp.

Evelyn and Camille are sitting on adjacent beds, whispering with their heads close. Camille makes a gesture to Evelyn that I can't understand. Both of them look behind Evelyn's shoulder, and a person walks into view. My mom. She's holding what appears to be a newspaper and sits on a bed two down from Camille's. Evelyn then gestures a wave to Camille, and they walk away from view.

"Is that your mother?" asks Christina, pointing at her. I nod, tickling Theo's chin.

"Wasn't that girl an initiate like two years ago?" announces Gina over Theo's squeals.

"Yeah. She tried to seduce T-Four, but I caught her before it was too late. She was cut like in stage two, I think," I explain. I swear if Camille tries to hit on Tobias again, she's out.

"Sounds like you have another slut in your hands. Like Sandra," says Teresa. It's unusual how brave and outgoing she is. Tess was just a shy Abnegation outlier during her initiation.

"Speaking of Sandra," declares Marlene, drinking a bottle of a bright red liquid, "She's probably going to be discharged from the infirmary tomorrow, on the condition that she goes to therapy."

I'm pretty sure my heart died a little. I have to handle Camille and Sandra, probably both at once. To be honest, I know both girls won't give up soon. Camille will probably back off after some rounds, but I remember how Sandra injected Tobias with that serum. Where and how did she get that?

"Hey, Avery," I call to her, an idea in my head. "Can a surveillance suitcase go back to view previous footage?"

"Yeah," says Avery, a little confused. "What do you need?"

"Can you go back to a few weeks, the day of our other sleepover?" I ask. Now she's confused, obviously asking why I want to go back to the darkest day of my life.

"Alright," says Avery slowly, clicking and patting the screen with her fingers. I ask her to search for Sandra, and we finally find her exiting Dauntless through the Pire.

"Why are you looking for from weeks ago?" demands Gina and Christina in unison.

"When we made up, Four told me Sandra injected him with a serum to force him to have sex with her. I knew he was telling the truth, because I found the empty shot under the bed. But I want to know where she got it from, to make sure she doesn't do it again." The girls begin doing "oh's" and "ah's" at me, completely understanding me.

"Well, Dauntless only has the fear serum for the simulations," explains Lynn.

"So she must have got it from another faction!" adds Marlene.

"It's not Amity or Candor, because they have peace and truth serum," says Christina.

"I doubt Abnegation has any controlling serum, so it must be Erudite," declares Gina.

"Erudite does invent many serums. Sandra was from Erudite, so maybe she still has some help there," says Avery slowly.

"Oh!" I yell as I stand up. I hold Theo tightly to make sure he doesn't fall as I run to the phone. I quickly dial my brother's phone number, praying he picks up.

"Hello?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb, it's me, Beatrice," Ugh, I hate saying my real name. "I need to know something. Did Erudite invent this serum that can make you control a person, you know, against their will?" Caleb tries to interrupt, but I continue ruthlessly.

"Yes, Erudite generated a serum like that. The Restraining Serum. It makes you prone to suggestion, and you have to obey any command you're given," he continues slowly. "Why do you ask that?"

"I believe a girl named Sandra tried to use it against me." I don't go to into detail, because I know he won't help me if he knew the story.

"Use it against you?" repeats Caleb. "How?"

"Never mind that. Just tell me if you distribute them."

"We don't and we can't. Our only successful sample was stolen a few weeks ago. Our security cameras found an individual in black, a_ Dauntless_, infiltrated our private lab and robbed the sample. Do you anything about it, Beatrice?" demands Caleb.

"I do, Caleb. Her name is Sandra, and she used it up. Now, are you working on a new sample?" Sandra just can't get her hands on that serum again.

"Not at the moment. Unfortunately, the person who created the serum did not wrote the formula down for the successful sample. We placed that serum's tests on hold though, because we are creating another serum to help with the visually impaired. We dec-"

I hung up, stopping Caleb's voice mid-word. I got what I needed. I look back at the curious girls.

"My brother said Erudite did create a serum, the Restraining Serum. Their only sample was stolen around the same time Sandra left Dauntless and tried to get Four. Thankfully, they aren't planning on making another one at the moment," I announce, receiving cheers and smiles from the girls.

"Still, even if Sandra doesn't have that serum, she and Camille won't stop from hitting on Four," says Christina matter-of-factly.

I sigh, because it's true. Teresa, still having the Abnegation I have, notices my glum and clears her throat, demanding attention.

"Well, how about let's play a prank on both of them, to see if they'll get the hint. That is the reason of this sleepover," announces Teresa. Lynn immediately smirks, while the other girls giggle.

"I have an idea!" screams Marlene over the girls, earning a surprised cry from Theo.

"Okay, this is what I think we can do," says Marlene, and we huddle up, with me trying to calm down Theo.

"Alright," says Marlene, "Lynn and Tess, go get the supplies from the cafeteria. Christina, go find Tori and tell her. Tris, go get Four. This is going to be good."


	42. Chapter 42: The Prank

_**Tris **_

We decided to start the prank at ten, exactly an hour away. I hold my cooing son in my arms, running towards the apartment with Avery at my side. She volunteered to take care of him, while watching the prank on the surveillance suitcase.

I unlock the door to find Tobias looking up at me, snuggled in a blanket with a bowl of popcorn at his side, and the portable computer the Candor have on his lap.

"Um, may I ask what this is about?" He looks from me to Theo, who waves a tiny hand at him. Avery has already brushed past me and starts setting up the surveillance suitcase at the coffee table.

"I need you tell help me with something. No questions asked," I announce, dropping Theo on Avery's lap. I grab Tobias' hand and lead him out the door like a child.

"Bye!" calls Avery, taking the popcorn bowl and setting it beside the suitcase. Theo actually yells out "Bye Dadda! Bye Mama!" while waving a hand, a sight that will make any mother's heart melt.

"Can I ask out?" whines Tobias as we reach Christina's apartment. I open the door like it's my own and set him on the couch. Lynn and Teresa are already there, sorting out packages of food.

"Alright," I say, sitting on the opposite couch, facing Tobias. "We want to play a prank on Camille and Sandra, and we need you to help us."

I expected Tobias to laugh at me, scowling about playing a joke to two girls we know he will never play with. But instead, he has a very mischievous smile.

"And what's my part?" He asks, playing with my hands.

"We're starting with Camille first. If Gina's right, Camille should be in the shopping outlets right now. Your job is to go there and find her. You have to convince her you're in love with her, and to lead her to Zeke and Avery's apartment. We'll lead it from there."

Tobias nodded, his beautiful eyes holding a thoughtful twinkle. "I'll do it, but please don't get jealous. The only reason I'm doing this is to finally make them leave me alone, for both our sakes."

"Yay!" squeals Teresa, holding an enormous pot of God knows what she and Lynn mixed.

"What's in that?" demands Tobias, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Well," begins Teresa, "It's just of mixture of cake batter, milk, soda and beer. Lynn decided to be creative and put toilet water with pee in it."

Tobias gags, putting a hand to his mouth. I shiver, turning around to look at the clock. It's almost five to ten.

"Alright, To-Four, go to the shopping outlets right now. Tess, Lynn, go to Zeke's right now. Hide in the kitchen. Four, lead her to the living room, not the bedroom. Now, go!" I push Tobias out the door to the hallway. Lynn and I march out the door to the opposite direction, with Teresa steering the pot in the way.

"Come in," whispers a voice at Zeke's door. The door clicks open, and I hold the door open for Teresa and Lynn. Teresa runs over the kitchen countertop and drops the pot in, gasping for breaths.

"Almost set up!" says Marlene, holding a beat-up surveillance suitcase. There are some loose wires and the screen is cracked, but it's still works. Marlene shifts through the camera view until she finds Camera 36. The camera outside the women boutiques.

"Yes, I got the audio working!" yells Marlene proudly, setting the suitcase on the kitchen countertop. Lynn, Teresa, and I circle around her.

Tobias is walking up to Camille, who is busy showing her group of friends what's in her shopping bags. He taps her shoulder, and Camille turns around, her jaw dropping. Her friends giggle around her.

"Can I speak with you, alone?" says Tobias softly, in a very seductive tone. Camille's mouth still hangs a little, staring wide-eyed. The crowd around her begins backing away, giggling and whispering in each other's ear until Camille and Tobias stand alone.

"Um … yes F-Four?" stutters Camille, clearing her throat.

"What's in the bags?" He nods at the bags. Camille breaks her stare to look at them. Her cheeks begin to redden.

"Um, uh, just some underwear…" Camille whispers, so low I would have thought she hadn't said anything. Lynn and Teresa begin to laugh.

"I bet you look so hot in them," says Tobias, touching her cheek. Camille goes scarlet at once, so much it seems impossible to match her blush color to any other.

"I-I … um…" Her face could probably be mistaken for a tomato with eyes and lips.

"God, Camille," says Tobias, looking at her dress, which barely covers her thighs and gives emphasis to her curves. "Did you dress like that for me, because I really like it." As if defying nature, Camille's red begins to match that of blood.

"Um, yeah, I did," announces Camille, probably taking advantage of a sudden surge of boldness. I have just noticed that another woman was looking at them, a smug smile on her face. It was Evelyn. She was standing in the direction of Tobias' back, so that Camille could see her, but he couldn't.

"Do you, like, want to go my apartment?" Camille's blush begins to fade, thus making her become pale. She begins to stutter, but Tobias just takes her hand and begins leading her to the Dauntless apartments. Evelyn begins following them.

Marlene shuts down the screen, and we begin the hide under the kitchen countertop. Lynn switches the lights off, and our eyes adjust to the darkness as Tobias and Camille open the door.

"And this is where it will happen," says Tobias softly. I hear Camille sucking in a breath.

The living room is later filled with shuffling, sucking sounds and moans. My veins run with anger and jealousy. Tobias wasn't suppose to take it this far. Teresa, who is next to me, almost gags into the pot.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and the voice whispering in my ear almost makes me scream in the darkness.

"Shh, it's me, Tris," murmur Tobias, his lips tickling my ears. I feel the warmth of his arms around me.

"Wait, if you're here, who's with _Camille_? This wasn't the plan!" I whisper-yell at him. I hear mutters of agreements from the girls next to me.

"Who says you're the only one with a plan?" says Tobias. I can feel his smile on top of my hair.

"Wait, so who's with her?" whispers Marlene, somewhere to my left. This darkness camouflages our black-clothed selves, but why can't it disguise the noises coming from the living room.

"Uriah," smirks Tobias. Of course. Classic Uriah; getting in on a prank that includes him having sex with a girl.

Lynn and Marlene stifle a laugh, while I feel Teresa's body shake next to me. Is she also amused?

Suddenly, I feel Tobias standing up, and I hear footsteps walking away from me.

"Damn, baby, you're so tight," calls out Tobias, in unison to Camille's moans.

I hear footsteps back in the kitchen, and strong arms embrace me.

"Can we surprise them now?" asks Tobias, loud enough for us to hear.

"With the pot?" whispers Teresa.

"Now, I got something better." Tobias detangles himself. I can't see what he's up to.

I hear a hiss, then a voice muffled by static saying "Is it time?" A beep comes through, then I hear Tobias say "Ready."


	43. Chapter 43: The Surprise

**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that I accidentally re-posted Ch. 42 as Ch. 43. My mistake. Here's the genuine Ch. 43! Enjoy! **

Tobias suddenly stood, bringing Lynn, Marlene, Teresa and I up. The noises in the living room were much louder. I heard moans, shuffling and an occasional voice.

The device Tobias had in his hand was emitting loud sounds of static, loud enough to be heard in the living room.

"What's that?" asks Camille through pants. I heard another panting, this one deep and masculine. I could hear other sounds like breathing and footsteps.

"Alright," whispers Tobias, huddling us up, "any second now, Gina and Zeke are going to open the door. Be ready."

I could feel the girls nod. Then, starting gradually, a crowd of footsteps were thumping through the hallway, getting louder by the second. I think Camille must have noticed, but it was too late to react.

The door burst open, and the lights switched on. I had to shield my eyes from the light, but I saw the scene anyway.

Gina and Zeke had burst in, with a crowd of people behind them. The group had the same device in their hands in various sizes, but it was different than the one Tobias had. The device was rectangular and had a glass circle in the middle. It was a camera to take pictures with, I recognized.

Camille was on the couch, and she went pale at the crowd. She was only wearing her bra. Uriah and two other guys - I think their names were Gabe and Nicky - were behind the couch, hiding themselves from the cameras. Uriah was shirtless, with lip gloss-stained lips. Gabe and Nicky were just pulling up their boxers.

The crowd - including Tobias, the girls and me - laughed at Camille, who was beginning to cry. She shielded her body with her wrinkled clothes and bolted out the door.

"What did you do?" giggled Teresa at Tobias.

"I wanted everyone to know how much of a slut she was. Since you told me the plan, I decided to tweak it and get the guys in on it. So, I had Gabe, Nicky, and Uriah pretend to be me and have sex with Camille. Then I wanted Zeke to invite as many people as possible and barge in on Camille. I wanted it to look like Camille had sex with all three of them, a foursome," explains Tobias, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright," Lynn composed herself. "Now everyone in Dauntless knows about her. But what about Sandra?"

"That," says Tobias, "is more personal. Sandra isn't like Camille; she wants me specifically. So, her prank must better than Camille's, but that's more complicated."

Teresa suddenly gasped, and raised her hand as if begging a teacher to pick her at school. "Oh my god! I have an idea! It sounds completely ridiculous, but it might work!"

"Spit it out," grumbles Lynn.

"Okay, so I think to make her back off Four, he has to make her back off. Okay, so Sandra will get discharged tomorrow. Four, you have to tell her you broke up with Tris and convince Sandra you love her and want to date. Tris, you have to confront Sandra and tell her to don't go out with Four because he's mean and abusive. She'll obviously refuse because she's stubborn as hell. Four, be as abusive as you can. Insult her, embarrass her, but don't hit her. She'll have to let you go eventually."

To be honest, it was stupid. But then again, it was genius. As for Tobias, I could see he doesn't want to be abusive like his father, even for someone like Sandra.

"Well, thank do you think?" asks Teresa tentatively, fiddling with her fingers.

"Well … I'll go for it, as long as Four doesn't go too far to convince Sandra," I confess. I earn nods from Tobias and Lynn.

"Okay!" says Marlene brightly. "I don't know when Sandra will be discharged tomorrow, but I'll tell you in the morning at the Chasm. Bye!" And with that, Marlene skips out the door, with Lynn and Teresa. Teresa, I could see, "accidently" spills the dreadful pot on the first person she sees in the hallway.

Suddenly feeling exhausted, Tobias and I go up to our Pire penthouse to sleep the day off together, with Theo.

When we get to our apartment hallway, I could see our door was open.

I hold out my arm to Tobias, who stops. This isn't good.

I quietly tip-toe towards the door, and peek at the scene. I almost scream.

Avery lies on the rosewood floor, her forehead bloody and clothes slightly torn and wrinkled. The surveillance suitcase lies beat-up and broken at her feet. The coffee table has only three-legs; the detached one Avery's arm. But worst of all, Theo isn't here.


	44. Chapter 44: The Kidnapped

**A/N: Go back to the previous chapter, because I changed it. I realized that I did a duplicate one, so I replaced it with the right text. For this chapter, I decided to try and mix it up, adding Tobias' view for once. Enjoy! Rated M.**

_**Tobias**_

I feel like I can't breathe. The pressure of my son's absence builds inside me, crushing the remainder of my heart. Sooner or later, I have to release this. But the pressure is changing.

Fury rages through my veins, replacing my weak sorrow. I will murder the person who almost killed Avery, who kidnapped Theo. The last time I felt like this, it was that last time with Marcus. And guess where that landed him.

Beside me, Tris is sobbing on the sofa, wallowing in our misery. Trying to calm down, I grab her arm and gently stand her up. She wipes her now-bloodshot eyes, and picks up Avery's limp body. While she goes to drop her off at the infirmary, I go to the control room.

Zeke and Will stand eating and playing a card game, oblivious to the screens. Once they notice me - specifically my expression - the joy they've been having dies.

"Anything the matter, Four?" squeaks Will, his lower lip quivering.

"Check my apartment's camera. Now." Will frantically begins typing in the buttons and an image appears - right before Tris and I left.

Avery munches on my popcorn bowl, setting and typing on her surveillance suitcase. She absently tickles Theo's back, which makes him go to sleep. Then it happens.

The door opens slowly, revealing a figure whose back is to the camera. Avery turns around and stares wide-eyed. The man - I can tell by the body shape - charges at Avery and punches her in the face. Avery falls, but doesn't give up. She grabs the man by the collar and punches his jaw, I think. The guy, unfortunately, kicks her stomach, causing Avery to double over. He then grabs a table and smashes it against her. Avery is still struggling, but the man takes a leg off the table and hits Avery in the forehead. She clutches her head as he kicks her unconscious. The man brushes his hair and picks up my sleeping Theo, and he turns towards the door. Then I see his face.

It's Peter. Peter knocked out Avery. Peter has my son. I swear I'll kill him when I see him. I swear on my family's life.

"Where is he?" I growl, pointing at Peter's clear face. Will begins shifting through the Dauntless cameras, trying to track down Peter. It's agonizing how much time he takes, as if my son wasn't in danger.

As the darkest hour in my life passes, Will finally speaks.

"I found him! He's just entered Dauntless via the Pire!" yells Will, pointing at Peter's retreating form.

I storm out, knocking down Will from his seat, and march towards the Pire.

Peter is about to ram into me when I punch him in the eye. He stumbles over, trying to hit back, but I block his hits and pin him to the floor.

"Where is he?" I scream, holding my pocket knife to his neck.

"Never!" Peter croaks, gasping for air. He continues to squirm under me, but I'm too strong for him to rebel.

I stab his right arm with all my might, twisting the blade deeply. Peter screams in agony, liking a dying animal. He will be one soon.

"Where is he!" I snarl. Peter continues to scream, trying to ignore my questions. I place my hand on his neck, slowly squeezing it.

"Why are you doing this?" I say slowly, becoming Four. I have no idea why I asked this; I should be looking for my son. But there's a reason why Peter took him.

"Tris," wheezes Peter, "Tris, she shouldn't have been ranked one. I should have. She obviously dated you to increase her rank. Then she got engaged and got pregnant. She was having such a good life here in Dauntless, not a care in the world. So I tried ruining it."

"What?" I snarl, stopping my grip on his neck.

Peter does a weak smirk, but continues. "You want to know what I did, huh? Well, I was the one who got my girlfriend Sandra to try to seduce you, so you can cheat on Tris. Then Tris can break up with you and be miserable with a kid to raise. But she got together with you anyway, so I waited until the brat grew up so I can steal him away from you two. So … I took … him to-" Then he begins to laugh.

Without thought, I stab him. I stab him right in the heart. Peter squeals, and screams, and moans, as his blood gathers around my legs.

I groan in frustration. I just killed him. I just killed the person who took my Theo, and he was about to tell me where Theo was.

Then, the tears come. I will never know where my Theo is. I will never know is he's okay. I will never see my son again…


	45. Chapter 45: The Choosing

_**Author's Note: **_

**I decided to skip the story line **_**fifteen years later**_**...Theo never died, but went to a different faction. This is now the story of Theo as a sixteen-year-old, at his Choosing Ceremony….This is now Theo's POV.**

_**Theo**_

I stand in the mirror, looking at my reflection. This is probably the last night I wear this uniform. The last night I'll be at Candor. The last night I'll _be_ a Candor. The last time I'll get to be with my parents.

Well, they're not really my parents. Mom said she found me at Candor Headquarters, near the bushes. I was in a basket, with only a blanket and a piece of paper that had my name on it. She heard my crying and sort of took me in. She got the paperwork done and I officially became her son. Dad, apparently, was against me being here. He went as far as looking in other factions - Amity and Erudite - to see if they reported a missing baby. But no one reclaimed me. Eventually, Dad became fond of me.

Being with them for fifteen years, it was shocking to learn at the age of fourteen that they adopted me. Then again, I should have known earlier than I didn't look at them. Dad had light brown eyes and dark hair and eyes, and large eyebrows. Mom was a redhead, with dark green eyes and the most beautiful face I've seen. Sort of like an angel's.

Meanwhile, I had very vibrant blue eyes, almost like the color of the lake, when the marsh was a lake. I had dark hair, but not exactly like Dad's. When it was grown, my hair looked almost brown. My face was narrow, unlike Dad's slightly round face, but not as pretty as Mom's.

I take a deep breath. _This is it, Theo Hayes_, _tomorrow, you get to choose your new life. Even if it means leaving the old one behind._

Sighing, I change into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and lie on my bed. My parents once told me they had another son, named Peter. He transferred to Dauntless sixteen years ago. Mom and Dad never heard back from my "brother." I wonder what happened to him.

I somehow find sleep that night. God, how much I needed this sleep.

- Page Break to Morning -

I yawn, rubbing my drowsy eyes. _Well, today's the day,_ I think as I stand up. I decide to change in a white v-neck and black jeans. I don't want to look too Candor at the Ceremony. But I still want to wear my faction's colors. Soon, though, I won't be wearing white anymore.

I had an hour or so before the Ceremony starts. I head over to the kitchen for breakfast. The classic Candor breakfast includes pancakes with syrup. I wonder what Dauntless eat for breakfast.

As I drank my orange juice, I remember back to my aptitude tests. The woman who administered my test, a Dauntless woman named Tori, said I was Divergent. I have no idea what this means, but I'm starting to think if that was the reason for whoever abandoned me.

My parents probably left for court. Mom is working on a divorce case and Dad is doing this interfaction murder case. Since I know I'm leaving, it's best to write an apology letter.

I grab my bookbag and take out a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly write a letter to my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm really sorry, but I'm leaving Candor. I want a life for myself, so I'm going to Dauntless. It's me, not you. I'll visit or write as much as I can. Please forgive me._

_With love,_

_Theo_

I try my hardest not to cry, but I get a lump in my throat and a pressure on my long nose. At least I don't cry.

Getting a sweater, I quickly lock the house and head for the bus. I take a good look at it; perfect green lawn, a garden Mom tried her best to plant, and an enormous house that could be a mansion in any other factions members' eyes. So much for leaving. I stroll to the bus stop, careful not to meet anyone's eyes. But I spot some pairs of familiar eyes anyway.

My best friend, Aaron, begins boarding the bus, talking to Jessica and Penelope over his shoulder. He still hasn't noticed me, but I still tap his shoulder.

"Theo, man," greets Aaron. The girls begin giggling at me, causing my cheeks to redden.

"So, you're staying in Candor?" asks Aaron. He says it almost sadly. Is Aaron transferring?

"No." Mom says telling the truth reduces pressure and stress, and makes life easier.

Before Aaron can further interrogate me, the bus stops at the Hub. I try my best to avoid Aaron as much as possible, literally running into the Hub. I know Aaron tries his best to catch up, but I already took the elevator up to the hall.

The Choosing Ceremony is packed as I expected; the five factions sit spate but together in a room, ready to choose. Family and other faction members sit behind the sixteen-year-old. I sit on the corner seat; right next to the Dauntless section. I quickly peek at the Dauntless crowd.

The Dauntless sixteen-year-olds cheer excitedly at the front row. Behind them are their family members and their leaders. But before I can really look, the Ceremony begins.

This year, Amity's leader, an old woman named Johanna Reyes, will be hosting the Ceremony, much to the annoyance of the other factions. Johanna begins the Ceremony by saying the boring speech on how the factions were born and how the government changed for equality, blah blah blah. It's quite tragic how much time she takes, but finally, the Choosing begins.

"Zaten, Alec," announces Johanna. A timid, scrawny Amity walks up the stage. He holds out his trembling arm and cuts his hand. He holds it out towards the first bowl - the Erudite bowl. The first transfer.

Johanna continues calling out names, random faction teens come up, slice their hand with a knife, and either stay or transfer. Stay … or transfer...?

My full attention isn't on Johanna until she calls out "Jones, Aaron." My best friend calmly walks up and takes the knife in his hand. He holds his bloody hand, and I can hear a sizzling sound. Aaron transferred to Dauntless.

The Dauntless cheer for its first transfers. Aaron walks to them and sits down an empty seat. The seat a Dauntless-born transferred from.

I finally snap out of my mind, because I'm next. "Hayes, Theo," calls out Johanna. I tentatively stand up, and walk toward the five bowls, my eyes on the floor. Johanna hands me a sleek sliver knife, and I hold it out on my left hand. I slice my hand, and pain begins gripping the wound. I hold my hand out towards that bowl, and my blood sizzles on the coal.

I'm finally in Dauntless.


	46. Chapter 46: The Train Ride

**A/N: You won't believe this! I accidentally deleted Ch. 46! So I had to make another one! Don't worry, this one will be much more dramatic! Please bare with me, I need time to work on this story. **

Other than me and Aaron, there are two others transfers; two girls from Erudite and Amity. The Erudite girl looks at her feet, absently tracing her knee. The Amity girl looks around her, with her brown eyes full of excitement.

"Hey, man," whispers Aaron, drawing his head so it almost touches mine. "Some people behind us are staring at you."

Sure enough, some adults behind my shoulder are gawking at me as if I was some sort of mutant animal or something equally scandalous. I blushed slightly before I composed myself, pretending to ignore them.

Once "Arlington, Darla" finally picks her faction, four more transfers have come: twins from Abnegation, a boy from Amity and a girl from Candor. I have just recognized her as Anna, a shy but smart girl from school. I never did talked to her, because she never did talk or made any attempt at socializing.

The Dauntless stand and cheer for us. Aaron grins and pats my arm, while Anna holds her head down, like the Erudite girl. Then they start heading for the door.

The transfers and I have to run to try and catch up to the crowd. The Erudite girl struggles to keep up. I'm about to help her when Aaron stands in the way, grabbing her arm and pushing her forward. She returns a grateful smile to him.

I turn around and begin catching up myself when I bump into someone. Anna kneels breathless, her face flushed.

"I ... I can't ... do it," she wheezes, almost stopping. I'm not about to let someone like Anna stop because she reached her limit. In Dauntless, people have to break throughout their limit.

"Yes, you are," I say a little too forceful. I push the small of her back to make her move forward. She doesn't resist, but rather gasps for breath. This girl definitely never ran once in her life.

The Dauntless ahead begin slowing to a stop by the train tracks. I continue to push Anna until the train tracks, where she collapses on the ground, her lungs screaming for air.

"What a run," complains the Erudite girl. Her face is red like Anna's, and she clutches the side of her stomach.

"That didn't seem that bad," disagrees the Amity girl. At a glance, she looks like she's having the time of her life.

Before Aaron can talk, a train horn around the corner blasts through the air. Anna whimpers a little, pressing her palms in her ears. God, what made her choose Dauntless?

The train horns again, and starts to appear around the corner. Some Dauntless began to run and others stay. I suck back a breath, and began prodding Anna up.

"Anna, get up! The train's coming! Hurry before you get left!" She willingly lets me carry her up, and then the train begins to pass.

"Alright, in three, two one!" I throw her into one of the cars, and I grab the handle on the next one. I hold on and literally throw myself in like Anna. Behind me, Aaron did the same with him and the Erudite girl.

"God, what will they make us do next?" whispers the girl, propping herself up to the train wall. "I feel like they're trying to purposely kill me."

"Tell me about it," mutters Anna, rubbing the back of her head. "What's your name?"

"Emma," says the girl. She looks expectantly at us.

"Oh!" exclaims Aaron, realizing she wants our names. "Imagine Aaron, this is Theo and she's Anna."

"Wow, you too look like wrecks," says a voice behind me. Both Aaron and me jump, but I just see it's the Amity girl, referring to the breathless girls beside me. "Your names are Emma and Anna, right?" They nod.

"I'm Megan," she says, and holds out a trembling hand. I think she's trying to handshake. In Amity, people greet by hugging, so I can understand why she's uncomfortable.

"You don't have to shake," says Emma, her color returning to normal. She nods at Megan, who does the same.

"Well, I guess we can relax while we head to Dauntless," says Megan, sitting next to Emma.

"I wonder where Dauntless is," blurts out Anna. She looks so pale and fragile that she might break any second.

"Me neither. I heard its underground, though, but I don't know where," says Emma matter-of-factly.

"Its underground," says a Dauntless man, appearing over Megan's shoulder. He has tanned skin and is slightly short. She squeals a little, throwing a slap at the man, but he dodges it easily. He glares at Megan, and flicks his stares he examines us. His eyes stop on me.

"You. What's your name?" He demands. I remember him as one of the people who stared at me back at the Ceremony.

"What's yours?" I reply. Candor taught me I should know a person before he can know me first.

"Zeke," dismisses the man. He stares at my blue eyes, then his eyes twinkle with recognition.

"What's your name?" He asks again, this time more serious. Before I can answer, Aaron has beaten me to it. Again.

"He doesn't have to," snaps Aaron. Zeke flicks his eyes from me to Aaron, glaring at him with anger.

"Did I ask you, Candor?" He growls. Before Zeke can retaliate against Aaron, a girl appears from behind his shoulder and pulls him into the crowd.

"Thanks," I mutter, bending my legs so I can curl into a ball.

"No problem," says Aaron. He turns and tries to make small talk with Emma and Megan.

I close my eyes and try to imagine how my parents will react to leaving. Mom will probably break up crying. Dad will be furious, but soon his anger will transform into sorrow.

I suddenly snap out of my dream to a high pitched scream. Emma looks shocked as the Dauntless start jumping off the train. _Jumping OFF!?_

"We have to jump!" screams an Abnegation twin, her chocolate hair blowing in the wind.

"No I'm not!" cries her brother, putting his hands on his face.

"He's not going to!" yells Megan, grabbing the sobbing Stiff girl. Without thought, she pulls both of them out of the train car.

"Let's go!" shouts Aaron. He grabs my arm and pulls me forward. Instead of jumping off as I expected, he releases me and picks up Emma instead. Emma squeals with surprise as Aaron and her get off the train and into a … roof?

"Hurry!" I say, literally dragging a petrified Anna up and to the doors. We both and close our eyes, and I leap us into the air.


	47. Chapter 47: The Coming Across

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated much. This week's been the beginning of a new semester and my classes have been giving me a lot of homework. Please bare with me. As a treat for being patient, next chapter is on Tris' POV. **

_**Theo**_

I fall on hard cement arm-first. My right arm and cheek scream with pain. I lightly touch my cheek, and it definitely feels scratched and bloody. Beside me, Anna's hand lies on my left bicep, her breaths uneven. She landed on her stomach, which forced whatever air she had left out of her. God, once we are allowed to rest, I will confront her why she came here.

"Need help?" says Aaron above me. He lifts me and Anna up, and we walk - limp, really - to the edge of the roof, where the other initiatives stand in a semi-circle, looking at two Dauntless men.

"Alright," says the man in front. "Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Max, one of your leaders here. This," he gestures to a rather young boy with brown hair, "is Gavin, our leader-in-training. Here in Dauntless, we seek to break limits set by your life. Even the most cruelest and reckless ones. Now, we had you jump in and out a moving train. Now, I want you to jump off this ledge. Who's first?

The initiatives shift around uncomfortably, some not bothering to hide their frightened expressions. Aaron actually looks down and fiddles with his fingers. _Max is going to make us jump anyway, so it doesn't matter if you're first or last. You have to do it_, I reason in my mind.

"I-I'll do it," I squeak. The initiatives turn their heads at me, clearly awed by my bravery and stupidness. Gavin makes a bored expression at me, while Max examines me head to toe. His mouth makes a small "O" and he lets out a brief whistle.

"Go ahead," says Max, stepping ahead so that my way to the edge is clear. I swallow, and take small steps until I reach the edge. I tentatively stand on the gutter, overlooking the bottom. There's a dark hole right beneath me, but too dark to make out what's inside. I take quite a deep breath, and jump.

The wind rushes through my clothes, gravity instantly feeling light. Before I can scream or react to the sensation, I hit something.

That something bounces me back, causing me to squeal before I hit it again. It's a net, a net that saved my life. God, Dauntless is so unpredictable.

The net's surface shfits, so I roll uncontrollably over the net. Before I can hit the floor,a a pair of muscled arms catch me.

"Don't fall now," says a deep man's voice. He pushes me to a standing position, so I can see his face. The man has very dark hair and drowsy-like blue eyes. Stunning, almost.

The man opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He simply stands there open-mouthed, staring at me. I shrink back a little. No one has ever looked at me with such intensity before. A woman behind him clears her throat.

"Four, pay attention. Ask for his name," scowls the woman. Is that his name? His parents either were complete idiots or must have really hated him by naming him after a number.

_Four _coughs slightly, and looks back at me. His eyes get a little twinkle like Zeke's did earlier.

"What's your name?" he says quietly. It's not like the dangerous quiet, but more like the soft quiet.

"Theo Hayes," I whisper. His eyes widen, but he simply nods. I notice his jaw is clenched, and his hands are in fists.

"Go over there," murmurs Four, nodding at two women whose backs are to me. I mutter a thanks and quickly shuffle over to the two women. Before Four's out of earshot, I can hear him curse the name "Peter" under his breath, and, quickly looking over my shoulder, he punches one of the net's poles.

"Excuse me," I say rather awkwardly, tapping a black-haired woman. She turns around, looking at me with an irritating expression. But her face is replaced with one of shock.

The woman next to her, a petite blonde, has her head down, her arms crossed. She hasn't looked to me yet, so I can't see her face.

The tanned woman with black hair notices me looking at her, and she pokes the woman's arm. Her eyes flutter open, and looks confused at the black-haired woman.

The woman points at me, whispering something I can't hear into the blonde's ear. Blondie turns around and looks at me, her mouth opening.

I think my jaw dropped, too, because I recognized her.

_**Flashback **_

_Today was my tenth birthday. Aaron had already ratted out Mom, saying she was going to throw me a surprise party after school. As a treat at my Low Levels class, my teacher was taking us on a field trip to the Dauntless compound. Miss Patel looked nervous at taking us kids to the city's most dangerous place, but the Dauntless school board members said it was a wonderful idea to educate us about the Dauntless lifestyle. _

_The bus trip to Dauntless was filled with excited murmurs. The Dauntless kids sat bored, because they were going to visit home again. _

_Miss Patel screamed at a Dauntless leader that we weren't going to jump off a building to a net. That leader grudgingly let us through the front doors. The leader began talking about Dauntless history, but only the Erudite kids were paying attention. The Dauntless kids were waving at people, but the rest of us watched the monster of a waterfall named the Chasm. Dauntless really is amazing. _

_Aaron and Jessica strolled away to the moving group, leaving me alone. I really wanted Mom and Dad to see this awesome view._

_All of a sudden, I felt arms pick me up. I hated when Miss Patel picked me up and carried me back like I was a baby. I squirmed under her grip, but she held me a little tighter. _

_She brought me to a rather dark hallway. I began to whimper; I hated the dark. Miss Patel dropped me at a corner, so I was standing in front of her. But this wasn't Miss Patel._

_The lady was really skinny, and she had pretty blue eyes. Only they weren't really blue. It was a little lighter than that. Her pretty yellow hair flowed past her elbows. She was staring right at me._

_I tried to move away from her, but she put her hands on my arms, keeping me still. She was breathing really fast. _

_"I finally found you," she whispered. The lady let go of me, but before I could run, she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. I stood frozen; only the Amity hug each other. Was she Amity?_

_The woman released me again, looking me dead in the eye. She looked really desperate, like she hasn't ate anything in weeks. _

_"Please don't move. I'm coming back." And with that, the lady ran down the hallway, screaming the number four. _

_Suddenly I got real scared. Was "four" some kind of code for an alert? Am I in trouble?_

_I started hearing footsteps again, and I ran. I ran around people and hallways, always looking back behind for the woman. I knew she was following me. _

_I took a sharp turn and opened these thick doors. Miss Patel and my classmates were looking above their heads at a glass roof. Trying not to to get attention, I tip-toed behind them and brushed through some Amity until I was standing next to Miss Patel, who never noticed me gone._

_**End of Flashback**_

The woman widens her eyes, because she remembers me. Who knew I'll find the person who tried to kidnap me?

The tanned woman didn't notice my recognition. She gestured at me to stand near a hallway. The blonde never took her eyes off me.


	48. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

**Okay, readers, I've had so much fun doing this story! Unfortunately, every good story has to have an end. I think the story will end somewhere in Ch. 55 or around that. **

**Anyway, I just loved this story so much that I decided to do another alternate one. After I finish this story, which will probably be either this weekend or next week, I am considering two more!**

**For Sure Story - Set two years after Allegiant (does not include the book's epilogue); Tris never died, and she returns to Chicago. Tobias and her friends accepted her death and moved on, but what happens when she suddenly reappears in their lives? The story will be more dramatic and interesting than it sounds above.**

**Possible Story - The story is set back in Theo was still a year old. He was never kidnapped, so he stayed in Dauntless. Tobias, however, previously cheated on Tris genuinely and she ends the engagement. The story will go from there. **

**Make any suggestions on ideas for the next story, or ask for your own idea!**


	49. Chapter 48: The Parents

_**Theo**_

After the last initiate - Emma - lands on the net, Four and the other Dauntless gather us in a group. The blonde woman keeps sneaking looks at me, but I stop them with glares.

"Alright," speaks Four, silencing our whispers. "If you don't know, I'm Four, Dauntless leader. I will be one of your trainers during the month of initiation. The other," he gestures to the people behind him, "are Lauren, Christina and Tris." So that's Blondie's name. Tris. Suitable for Dauntless, I guess.

"Why is your name a number?" snickers Aaron behind me. Aaron picked the wrong moment to mess with our most intimidating instructor.

Four slowly walks up to him until he towers above Aaron. "I hate dealing with insufferable Candor sass mouths, otherwise I would have joined them. Now, next time you laugh at me might be the last. Now shut up."

Aaron looks like he could pee himself any minute. I stifle a laugh, earning a glare from Four. When he recognizes me, his eyes soften. Do they pity me?

Four and the instructors spilt us up, transfers and Dauntless-born. Great, I'm stuck with Four and Tris. Life's quiet lovely, isn't it?

I already know most of the tour, because to my school field trip so many years ago. I remember the Pit, the Chasm, all before Tris snatched me away.

Finally, the trainers let us into the cafeteria, where we are greeted with cheers and applause from the Dauntless. Shyly, I wind up sitting next to the instructors and their friends.

"What's your name?" shouts a man beside Four. I recognize him as Zeke.

"Theo. Now can you stop asking me. It's annoying," I snap. I'm suddenly glad I was a Candor.

"Relax, son," says Four. He puts his head down and sighs when he says "son." Tris puts a hand on his shoulder

I'm grateful Aaron came back at that moment with four trays of food. Emma and Megan sit next to Four and immediately dig in. Aaron also begins to eat, before asking me if I was okay.

"So, I'm guessing you were Candor," says Four, nodding at my white shirt.

"Pretty sure that was obvious." I like this side of me, the sassy one I never was back at Candor.

"Stop," growls Four. It's not intimidating as I expected; it's more fatherly. Strange; Dad only used this tone when, in the rare moments, I annoyed him too much.

"Hmph." I look down at my tray: Aaron brought me a hamburger, apple juice, an orange and a piece of cake. I've seen Dauntless cake before at a interfaction meeting my father took me to, but I never tried it. The Candor dessert is ice cream.

I decide to eat my hamburger anyway. I wonder if Mom and Dad got home from court. I wonder if they found my note. Their hearts probably broke again, knowing their second son left for Dauntless like the first...

I put down my hamburger and tap Tris' shoulder. She turns around instantly.

"Um...do you know a man named Peter?" As soon as I say Peter's name, Tris turns pale and grimaces.

"Why do you want to know?" she snaps a little too forceful. I flinch, and look back at my plate. From the corner of my eye, I could see her face falter, and she buries her face in her hands. Four stands and goes around the table to sit on the other side of her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking up. Technically, there isn't anything I should be sorry for. Except my recent attitude and leaving my old life.

"Theo, can you please follow me?" says Tris, wiping her eyes and standing up. Four grabs her arm and shakes his head at her, but Tris glares and gestures to come with her. What do they want with me?

Tris leads me out of the cafeteria to a dark hallway. God, I feel like I'm ten again and she was preparing to kidnap me.

"Theo," says Tris quietly, turning around so she faces me. "You said earlier than you asked for Peter Hayes?" Oh, so she will tell me where he is!

"Yes! He's my brother, I guess. We're not related; I was adopted," I babble. Damn my Candor mouth; I'm basically telling these strangers my whole life.

"You're adopted? Do you know your birth parents?" she demands.

"No. I mean, I have parents who love me already." Wait, no. I _had_ parents who _loved_ me. I left them, of course.

Tris swallows, but continues. "Theo, your brother," she spits the word, "has been dead for fifteen years."

Fifteen years? That's the same time I was adopted.

"What? Why?" I ask. My brother has been dead for fifteen years and my parents never knew? Completely unfair.

"Because he kidnapped my son," chokes Tris, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I say. I never knew Peter will do such a thing. Then again, I never knew him.

"Come here," says Tris, waving her hand at an open door down the hallway. The room has several blanket-covered furniture, layered with years of dust. Tris carefully takes off a blanket am that hides a tall, slim something. I cough as dust invades my nose. As soon as the dust fades away, I can see the object.

It's a full-length mirror, with its delicate frame broken already. Tris and Four stand beside me as I look in the mirror.

"Do you know what my son was named?" whispers Tris in the mirror. Somehow, I know. I recognize my dark hair, my nose, my facial shape in Four. I see my face in Tris. I know.

"His name was Theo, wasn't he?" I murmur. Tris nods, and I turn away from the mirror to them.

"You're...my p-parents?" I croak. Four nods, and the tears finally spill.

Four wraps me in his arms and I sob in his shirt. I feel Tris' hand on my shoulder, and I hear her crying.

"My baby has finally come home," I hear her say, and I feel an extra pair of hands hug me.

"I'm sorry I got kidnapped. I'm sorry I ran when Mo-Tris left to get you. I'm so sorry." It felt so weird calling Tris my mother, even though it's true.

Da-Four released me, looking at me like I was crazy. "This is not your fault. It's not nobody's fault except Peter's."

I sniffed again, wiping my eyes. I looked at Four's watch. "I think we should get back at the cafeteria."

"I agree," says Tris. She squeezes my hand and lets it go. "We love you, Theo. We never did stop believing," she blurts.

I smile. But I still have trouble calling Four and Tris Dad and Mom. It feels like I'm betraying the couple who raised me for fifteen years. Not that I have already.

**A/N: Special shoutout to sheo777 (guest) for making me realize I've been misspelling initiate with initiative. I'm back through the chapters and updating them to their proper spelling and any other errors I did. **


	50. Chapter 49: The Pre-Initiation

_**Theo**_

I squirm underneath Tris' and Four's grip. It was a mistake to call them Mom and Dad. Just because they're my real parents, that doesn't mean they have to be my parents. After all, I've known them for only an hour.

Tris and Four have looks of hurt, probably because their only son has just rejected their affections.

"What's wrong?" says Tris, holding a hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry ... but I-I just ... can't," I stutter, putting my head down. "This feels a little wrong to do this. It's hard to explain, but I'm really glad I found my biological parents, I am, but I just can't. I mean, I already have parents that love and raised me, but I can't have another suddenly popping in my life." God, having a Candor-trained mouth is such blessing and a curse.

Four just nods, looking down on the floor. Meanwhile, a tear falls down Tris' right cheek.

Before Tris can speak, I dart out of the room, trying to find a bathroom or something to clean up. I zigzag through some hallways, hoping they aren't following me.

I find a rusty bathroom near what I think is the cafeteria, judging from the loud voices. I try not to stop on the dirty, slippery stains on the floor and reach the shattered mirror.

My eyes are slightly red, and there's a lump in my throat. I choke back a sob and dab my eyes with water. I'll wait until my eyes return to normal before I go back to the cafeteria.

- Page Break -

My eyes are still slightly swollen, but the redness has gone away. Surely Megan and Emma won't notice, but my best friend will.

I walk towards the initiate group, who are already walking together and look expectantly at Da-Four.

"Transfers, we are about to enter the dorms you will be staying in. Tomorrow, training begins at eight. One second late and your kicked out of Dauntless," announces Four, his back on a pair of very thick metal doors. I can see he tries his hard not to look at me.

"Stage 1 will start tomorrow. It will be primarily physical, having to do with learning to fight, shoot a gun, and throw knives. Of course, there will be a game there," says Tris. Unlike Four, she only looks at me.

"Here, we will let you rest now," says Tris, opening the right door.

There are about a dozen beds all equally distance around the room, small dressers on their right. And that's it.

I pick the bed closest to the door and sit on it. The other initiates are already stripping the blankets and going to sleep in their formal factions' clothes. I'm one of them.

- Page Break to Next Morning -

Megan woke us up early to go shopping for Dauntless clothes; specifically ones for physical activity before training starts.

"Can I sleep a little later?" yawns Aaron, rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Fine. Fight in your Candor clothes, because I doubt you want to risk ripping your suit," scowls Emma, as she begins eyeing one of the numerous Dauntless stores. It has a display of black leather clothing, men's and women's. We decide to step in there first.

Aaron immediately picks out an expensive leather jacket with gold zippers. Megan and Emma quietly slip into the woman's pants aisle. Feeling slightly lost, I wonder into the men's section aimlessly.

There are racks arranging from tank tops to shirts to sweaters to vests to jackets, and jeans to pants to sweatpants. Instead, I decide to pick out the clothing I like based on the perspective of working out in it, and how it looks on me.

In the end, I find a pair of jeans and two pairs of sweatpants, three black shirts and a tank top. I also get two pairs of running shoes, all affordable because it's on sale.

It seems I'm the first to purchase, as I see Emma trying on a pricey pair of black knee-length boots with a stack of clothes behind her. Megan and Aaron are huddled up near the dressing rooms, arguing over the jacket Aaron eyed earlier.

"Excuse me," says the cashier impatiently, snapping my attention. Her nametag says Gina, and she looks slightly older than Tris.

"Yes?" I say timidly. Gina's demanding reminds me same of Zeke's from yesterday.

"Do you have your card?"

"Um….?" What does she mean?

The woman eyes my Candor clothing, realizing who I am. "Are you an initiate?"

"Yes."

"Name?" She grabs a wireless keyboard from the computer behind her.

"Theo Hayes." Before the woman can type in the letter T, she stops, looking up at me like I've gone crazy. Dammit, when will they stop?

"Can you please hurry up," I snap, looking back at Megan and Aaron.

"Sure," sighs the woman. She types in my name and deducts the cost of the clothes from 5000 … points? In Candor, our economy was in coins called stars, not points.

She prints out the receipt and hand sit to me. I quickly see the time on it - 7:53 A.M. Dammit, we'll be late.

I quickly shout the time at my friends. All of them scramble with their clothes while I run to the dressing rooms to change into a shirt and some sweatpants.

Somehow, Aaron and the girls purchased and changed faster than me, and I'm chasing them down to the training room.


	51. Chapter 50: The First Stage - Tris

**A/N: Okay, guys, so there will be four more chapters in this story and I'm officially making this story complete. Anyway, I decided to make both stories listed in the Author's Note, only the Tris-Four break up one will be slightly different (Eric, Al and Jeanine are alive). The Allegiant one will be somewhat like the Fourtris break up, but it's different. Anyway, the next four chapters will be in this sequence:**

**Chapter 50 (this one): Stage 1**

**Chapter 51: Stage 2 **

**Chapter 52: Stage 3 **

**Chapter 53: Sadly, it's the final chapter. **

**Anyway; here's Stage 1: **

_**Tris**_

I had a dream last night. My Theo was a baby again, barely a year old. I began to cry and run to him, but a pair of arms grabbed him and the person began to run. Theo was crying and screaming, holding out his arms to me. I sobbed and tried to run after him, but eventually the darkness swallowed both of them, and I couldn't hear his cries anymore.

I woke up with tears on the bed. Tobias bolted into the room, kicking the door open, looking frantically at me.

"Tris! Are you alright?" He said, wrapping his arms around me. I rubbed the wetness out of my eyes and try to focus on calming my breathing.

"What did you dream?" asks Tobias quietly. He holds me a little stronger.

"Theo being taken away from me," I whisper. I feel his head nodding, and he detaches himself from me.

"Tris, I really hate to say this, but what happened just happened. Theo was kidnapped and raised as a different child. It's not our decision to call him ours now. It's his decision to join us or his other parents," reasons Tobias.

I silently nod, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Tobias looks at me, and holds my chin up, so that I'm forced to look at his solemn eyes.

"Training starts in twenty minutes. Get dressed and join me in the training room. Today we'll shoot guns and throw knives," murmurs Tobias, dropping his grip and heading out the door.

I deeply sigh, and grab the first black clothes I see - slightly baggy pants, a tank top underneath a jacket, and my new knee - length boots. Not the best clothes to wear, if you ask someone like Christina.

I decide to skip breakfast and head for the dorms, checking to see if the initiates are up. Trying not to be forceful, I just peek through the gap at the open doors.

Most of the initiates are up already, getting dressed in their former colored clothing. Two initiates - Two Abnegation and Amity boys - are still in bed, their hair wrinkled from sleep.

I knock on the door just as the last initiate, an Abnegation girl, pulls up her pants. I march towards the sleeping boys and lift up both their mattresses - so they roll down to the floor.

"First rule in Dauntless - don't sleep in and get comfortable!" I say harshly, earning glares from both boys. I look up to the startled initiates.

"Training started on minute ago. Keep Four waiting and you're out of here!" I shout, holding up my watch. The crowd begins running down the training room. I have just noticed Theo and his friends weren't here, and that basically makes my little heart die a little more.

I brush the thought away and jog towards the training room, waving at my friends, and at my mom. She doesn't know Theo is here, I grasp in my head. I'll have to tell her later.

I open the doors and a smile forces its way on my face. The gun shooting has started.

Theo is on the corner beside his Candor friend. His bullets are slowly inching towards the center on the target, and the girls beside the Candor boy are also doing well. The rest are too sloppy or timid to shoot right.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Tobias is looking at me, a warning look in his eyes. _Let him choose_, he implies.

I don't want him to choose. We're his parents, and we will always be. He's mine, and mine only.

Before I can pick up my again, I freeze. _Her_ voice comes through my mind. Evelyn. The last time she confronted me before she jumped in the Chasm.

_**Flashback**_

_It's been four years since my Theo was taken away by Peter. If he's still alive, I choke, his fifth birthday was six days ago. _

_Like every day since Theo become missing, I sob on whatever surface I find; the couch, the bed, the rug, and, once, the kitchen sink._

_After my crying dies down, I find another note on Tobias' pillow. _

_Tobias always avoids me during the week of Theo's birthday. He has his own way of grief (punching bags and guns) and I have my own._

_A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I really hope its Christina, and not _her_. She always sneers and laughs at Tobias' and my relationship during these times._

_I open the door, and guess what. There she is. Evelyn._

"_Beatrice," smirks Evelyn. "Where's my son?" She has never acknowledged Theo as her grandson before he was taken, or even thought about him afterwards. _

"_He's busy," I snap. Evelyn always thinks Tobias in a possessive way, like a crown made of rubies that are just for her._

"_What does Tobias even see in you?" she blurts out, but she covers her mouth a second too late._

_"I'm brave, and selfless, and smart and kind and honest," I announce, remembering Tobias' words from so long ago. "I'm his wife, anyway. You're dead to him."_

_Evelyn's ears literally begin to smoke. "Please. I'm his mother; he loves me. You, he probably just fooled around with you and got you pregnant. _You_ forced him to be with you," she scorns. _

_I snap. "He loves me. Maybe Theo wasn't planned, but we still love him. Last time I checked, Theo and I were his only life. He never even thought about you."_

_Evelyn clenches his jaw, but doesn't snap. "He's my son, only mine. You just can't be so important to him," she whines. _

_**End of Flashback**_

**Sorry for the shitty flashback.**


	52. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

**Okay, guys, I haven't been able to update as much I could these days. School and homework has been too much, so I don't have time to do a chapter while I do my homework that's due tomorrow. Anyway, I just learned on the volleyball team at my school, practice being Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays till five. Lately, I didn't want to work at night on my tablet, so I'll try to finish the story between these days until this weekend, when I'll feverishly finish the story! **

**Since this story is ending, I have listed all possible ideas for my second FanFiction! Please review to vote on your idea!**

**1. Tris and Tobias go to Zeke's party and end up having sex. A few weeks later, Tris finds out she's pregnant! But Tobias already has a girlfriend. Will he have to decide on both of them? Or will Tris choose to raise it herself? What if the girlfriend interferes to make sure they don't end up together?**

**2. This is in the perspective of a new initiate. Michelle is from Abnegation, having true beauty that was resented in her faction. She was rejected because of jealousy, but she became Tris' best friend before Tris transferred. Michelle, being only fifteen, vowed she will reunite with Tris in Dauntless. But what if Tris rejects her, like everybody else? What if Michelle finally stands up, promising revenge by getting Four. **

**3. I got inspired but this FanFiction for this. Tris is impregnated by Four, but he rejects her, saying she cheated on him and got pregnant. Being a single mother, will she be able to raise a baby? Will Four get back to his senses? **


	53. Chapter 51: The First Stage - Theo

**_Theo_**

Before I throw, I take a deep breath of confidence. Focus on the target, focus on your aim. I exhale, and throw it. The knife sticks right in the middle of the tiniest circle, the center. Behind me, I hear Four's "mmhmph" of approval, causing me to grin.

Only the Abnegation and Amity boys, Samuel "Sammy" and Ben, are the only ones who haven't mastered a gun yet. Surprisingly, Aaron advanced more quickly than any of us, taking only minutes to learn how to fire a gun without flinching or how to throw a knife without a slippery hand. I think I'm second in line for growth, but I still take more than double the time he took.

Megan can certainly give Aaron a run for his points, hitting the knife dead-center. Emma is better at her gun aim than her knife one, but still fairly good.

Finally, Sammy and Ben move on to our guns, and Tris gives a thumbs-up at Four, nodding at the rest of the initiates.

"Transfers! All except Sam and Ben, follow me!" waves Four, signaling us to the other side of the enormous training room. The other side of the giant wall that holds the targets show ordered punching bags and dummies and several rug-like mats.

"Since you are all advancing well, I decided to train you to fight a day earlier than expected-"

"Fight? For what?" God, why would Aaron transfer and still keep that mouth of his?

Four looks irritated, too. "Aaron, is it?" He begins quietly, "I thought I told you to keep the annoying crap of a mouth shut around me? Stay quiet and listen, before I return your Candor self back to Mommy," he sneers. I actually half-smiled along with him.

Aaron looks like he could punch God and Death together in a match. Four, meanwhile, begins showing us some practice punches and kicks, briefly explaining us the different techniques for certain situations.

After Sam and Ben finally cross the room with Tris to practice fighting, Four lets us at the punching bags to try hitting. While Tris demonstrates techniques with the boys, Four paces the floor, judging us and helping some struggling initiates. Finally, his eyes stop at me.

"Hmm," says Four, examining my bruised hands, flicking over the punching bag, and back to look at me head to toe. "You have some muscle, I'll tell you that. Your strategy is good so far, but you're attacking your opponent straight on, possibly letting your guard down. I recommend thinking before you act. Otherwise, focus on these for now," says Four, tapping his kneecaps and his reddened knuckles. Before he can move on, I quickly lean back slightly and whisper in his ear before anyone can notice.

"Thanks, Dad," I compliment. Somehow, it felt easier to call Four Dad, because he was technically. Now, I don't feel so guilty.

Fo-_Dad_'s lips twitched up, so he almost grinned. He patted my back and went on to Aaron.

"He looks a lot like you," blurts out Anna beside me. Thankfully, she was quiet enough so that Aaron or anybody else couldn't have heard her.

"I know," I say unconsciously.

Anna has been very quiet since she entered Dauntless through the net. However, despite her petite and short form, she may be the third initiate after Megan on how to skillfully use a gun or throw a knife. I suddenly feel very sorry I haven't asked her to sit with us at the cafeteria or ask her to go shopping with us.

"He's my Dad," I say quietly, so only Anna could here. I think she let out a small gasp, but she gratefully didn't stop kicking her punching dummy to look at me. Anna is one of the only people who know I was adopted, because she overheard me telling Aaron at school.

After a few more hours of bruising our knuckles red, Four finally let us either continue practicing on our punching bags or fire guns and throw knives. I already introduced Anna to Emma and Megan, who instantly seem to be getting along together. The girls decide to throw knives while Aaron and I stroll to the shooting range.

"So, man, I heard you've been spending time with Anna..." trails Aaron over the gun shooting. I roll my eyes, but in that quick moment I accidentally shoot the next bullet to the knife targets, earning screams and glares from the girls.

"You sure know how to woo them," says Aaron sarcastically.

**_The Next Day_**

I get dressed in a tank top and yesterday's sweatpants. Today, _Mom_ and _Dad_ decided we transfers were ready to fight each other. I hope I don't get paired up with the girls, much less Anna. I don't want to hurt them.

Dad has already written down the pairings on a chalkboard meant for Lower Levels. He turns the board so we can see the fight opponents.

_Sam vs. Aaron_

_Anna vs. Emma_

_Ben vs. Megan_

_Theo vs. Sandy_

Sandy is Sam's twin sister from Abnegation. Despite she supposed to be a selfless Stiff, Sandy is actually arrogant and so full of herself, just like her brother. She messes with Emma and Anna because of their shyness, because Sandy finds them vulnerable.

Fighting Sandy might be easier done than said.

"Initiates!" calls out Dad. Over his shoulder, I smile at Mom, who flashes me a supportive grin back. "Today you will fight each other until one cannot fight anymore and the other is pronounced the winner. You will fight in a total of three matches against three people. Here is the first round." Before Four can blow his whistle, Sandy interjects.

"But why do I have to fight him? He's a boy, and that's not fair!" she whined like a toddler.

"Nothing's fair in life," snaps Mom. Sandy glared at Mom as her brother and Aaron step onto the mat.

"Remember; it's completely fine if one of you refuses to go on," says Four, and the whistle blows.

Sam steps up first and attempts to punch Aaron's face. Aaron grabs his fist and throws him off balance, and takes advantage of this to knee him in the stomach. Sam gasps and stumbles back, leaving his face unprotected. Aaron attempts to kick him, but Sam stands and grabs Aaron's foot, causing him to hit the ground. Sam then tries to land on top of him, but Aaron rolls out of the way, letting Sam fall face first. Aaron then grabs him in a headlock, but Sam tries to scratch his way to no avail. Sam barely manages to wheeze out, "I'm done." Aaron releases him and Four circles his name on the board.

Anna and Emma made it easy on themselves, giving punches and kicks that could be dodged easily. It finally ended when Anna threw herself at Emma, who was too shocked to react. Anna simply held her to the ground, while Emma surrendered.

Ben, unfortunately, proved to be much stronger than Megan, throwing and kicking her like a doll. Before Megan could speak that he won, Ben punched her unconscious, causing Mom to carry Megan's limp body away.

Finally, it was my turn. Sandy sneered at me, her fists in front of her.

"Let's do this," she challenged as the whistle blew.

I thought Sandy was going to punch me first, but when I tried to protect my face, she elbowed me hard in the gut. Sandy then tried to do a sloppy kick, but I caught it and threw her to the ground. She screamed slightly, but she rolled onto her back.

Before she was able to kick my foot, I threw a quick punch at her thigh. She gasped and curled in a ball, leaving the back of head open. I decided to end this and kicked her there with the tip of my shoe.

"Winner - Theo," announced Dad proudly, before Sandy got the chance to say surrender.

I grinned and began moving towards Dad when I felt a booming pain at the back of my head. I cried out and landed on the mat face-first. A merciful darkness later blanketed my vision.

- Page Break -

When I woke up, I noticed tears were unconsciously moving down my face. My heads hurts a lot, and I let out a small squeal of pain as I close my eyes.

"Oh, Theo," sighed a woman's voice. I felt gentle arms wrap around me, and I fluttered to see a blonde head at my shoulder.

Mom had slightly puffy eyes - from crying. Why was she crying? Why am I in this doctor's office?

"Mom, where am I? Why am I here?" I try to look around, but the pain prevents me from doing so.

"Sweetheart, your opponent's brother hit you with the base of gun. Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time. My friend Marlene just fixed your concussion. Your Dad is kicking out the boy," she said softly, patting my hand. I squeezed hers as the doctor comes in.

"Hello, Theo. I'm Marlene, one of the doctors here in the Dauntless infirmary. While you were out, I healed your head fractures with our bone-healing machine. Now, does your head hurt?"

"It does," I say. I don't want to risk the pain if I nod.

"Thankfully, I have painkillers for your head. Anyway, you have no brain damage or anything fragile that was harmed. However, you might experience a massive headache or just some remaining pain," says Dr. Marlene as she turns and leaves. I look back at Mom.

"So, do you think you can show me the rankings?" I ask tentatively.

"Well…" she starts, a slight smile playing on her face, "We had the rest of the fights without you. But your father instead made it look like you won the other two fights, so your rank will be really high," says Mom.

"Is someone getting cut?" I hope my friends stay.

"Only that boy. Other than him, no other transfers were cut. Two Dauntless-born were because they had mental disabilities. Your dad tried his best to argue the unfairness, but Max and Gavin didn't listen. Your safe, now," she says in a final tone. How does she know I'll even pass the next two stages?

"Are we starting Stage 2 tomorrow?" I demand.

"No. Tomorrow's Visiting Day," says Mom quietly. She crosses her fingers on her lap.

"Oh," I gasp. I'll have to meet my adoptive parents again. I wonder if my two pairs of parents will get along…

**A/N: Cliff hanger….This is a clue for next chapter….**


	54. Chapter 52: The Visiting Day

_**Theo**_

Doctor Marlene discharged me the next morning, as in _Visiting Day morning_. I have no idea how to react; seeing my adoptive parents and, hopefully not, in the same room as my real parents.

My head barely throbs now, thanks to the painkillers, so I head straight to the Pit instead of the cafeteria after I changed into some jeans and a rather tight t-shirt.

As expected, half of the crowd is dressed in black, with dots and splashes of color in and around the black. It looks like a beautiful painting my adoptive mother usually buys from Amity.

At this point, I decided to call my real parents - Four and Tris - Mom and Dad. However, for my adoptive parents, I'll call them Mother and Father, a respective form used in Candor.

Hoping to see Mother and Father, I skillfully weave through the crowd, seeing Dauntless-born talking to other Dauntless, Dauntless transfers talking to their parents dressed in different colors, and much more. I see Ben, Sam's minion, talking with a a middle-aged couple in red whom I'm guessing, judging my their age, is his grandparents. Emma stands a little farther away, talking to a young Erudite man, slightly older than her. They share a quick peck on the lips, which confirms that's her boyfriend.

Then, I see them: Mother and Father are standing next to Aaron's and Anna's parents, six adults casually chatting and looking over their shoulder at the Pit's surroundings. Anna's mother, Mrs. Patterson, was the first to notice me at the foot of the stairs. She quickly taps Mother's shoulder at points at me, gesturing me over.

"Hello, Theodore," says Aaron's mother, Ms. Mauling. Ms. Mauling and Aaron's father, Mr. Jones, divorced when Aaron was seven, and she since got remarried. However, she still maintains a healthy friendship with Mr. Jones, who recently got engaged to his secretary. They, like my parents and everybody else besides my friends, call me by my full name.

"Hi Ms. Mauling," I squeak. I see Anna and Aaron approaching together to their parents, who let out sighed and embrace their children. Father slides out of Mr. Jones' way and puts his arm around me; a classic Candor way of greeting. He isn't the hugging type.

"Oh, Theodore, you look so different," squeals Mother, taking my hands. I smile slightly as Dad ruffs up my hair. He stops at the base of my head, where, no doubt, the bump Sam gave me still lies.

"What is this?" scowls Dad, feeling my bump. I squirm under his grasp.

"Oh, I got hurt during our fights. It's no big deal, Father, it doesn't hurt." I have no idea whether or not if I lied. Father looked almost mad, but he grunted and forced a smile.

"Okay," dismisses Mom. "Theodore, other than training, how's Dauntless? Did you make any friends? What about your trainers? Other Dauntless?" she demands feverishly.

"Dauntless is great. I made friends with two girls from Amity and Erudite. Ironically, the initiates from Abnegation and Amity aren't particularly likable. For my trainers..." I trail, considering telling my adoptive parents about my real ones.

"Are they ruthless? Oh, my poor Theodore," cried Mother, wrapping her arms around me. Usually, Mother isn't clingy or concerned. She never was with Peter, because I could hear her scoffing about how rebellious and cold-hearted he was to Dad during nights where she was stressed. But I was the angel she always wanted, and she was happy to give me anything I wanted.

"Mom, not here," I whined, trying to break her embrace. She thankfully let them go, looking at me with a motherly concern I never saw with Tris' eyes.

"Theodore, tell my about your trainers. How have they've been treating you? Your friends?" Mother asks. I try to formulate words, but something from the corner of my eye distracts me.

I see Mom talking with a brown-haired man in blue, with Dad next to her. Another man, this one about Mom's age - almost sixty - in gray robes comes from behind, putting a hand on the Erudite man's shoulder. Both Mom and the Erudite shiver slightly. I notice another woman, almost the same age as the Stiff man, standing in the nearest doorway, sending dirty glares at the Stiff.

Mother must have noticed, because she follows my stare. "Who are those people?" she asks, pointing at Mom and Dad.

"Um... my trainers..." I say tentatively. Mother nods, and starts to criticize how ruthless and mad my trainers look.

"I know, Mother, they seem cruel, but they're really nice to me." Dammit, curse my Candor mouth. Mother widens her eyes slightly, and turns around to look at Father, who was talking to Mr. Jones.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom? Let's see if I can find one," says Mother, starting to walk away. I blush slightly, and I try to make my way towards Father when an arm grabs me.

"Theo?" says Dad, looking at me expectantly. He nodded at a crowd of adults, that included Mom and the Erudite and Abnegation man.

I was really nervous, because I didn't want to go with them. I wanted to spend my time with the adoptive parents. There will be plenty of time to meet them later once Mother and Father leave.

"Hey!" yelled Father from behind me, breaking Dad's grip on my arm. At that point, Mom and Mother have appeared. Oh God, don't let this happen.


	55. Chapter 53: The Pairs of Parents

_**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM**_

_**Theo**_

"Don't you dare touch my son like that!" screamed Mother at Dad. "What kind of trainer are you!?"

"Don't you have any respect in that twisted Dauntless mind of yours!" shouted Father, pointing a finger at Dad's chest. "Is that how you treat a child!?" Dammit, they were making a scene!

"Don't yell at my husband like that!" said Mom, appearing beside Dad.

Father huffed, and put a hand on my back. "Let's go, Theodore. We don't want to have you waste your time on these idiots," he scowled, and began leading me away. The worst thing about this is that I was torn. By going with Father and Mother, I'm betraying Mom and Dad, and vise versa.

"Don't take my son away!" yelled Mom, grabbing the same arm Dad had on me. Father and Mother looked scandalous, as Mom and Dad widened their eyes of what Mom just said.

"Your son?" sneered Mother. "What is the matter with you?"

"Last time I checked, we're Theodore's only parents," agreed Father.

Dad gulped before speaking. "Fine, you may be his parents, but we're his real parents. He was taken away from us by your _real_ son, Peter."

Mother looked like she would faint. Father remained shocked. Before either pair can respond, I felt another grip on my left arm, but this one gentler. It was Anna.

"Let's go," she said, pulling me away from the fighting pairs. I didn't want to go, but Anna knew how much I hated attention. My consciousness argues that it's worth breaking up the fight and clearing up my parentage, but my shyness and Anna herself make a good argument.

Anna leads me to a bench near the dormitories, and gives me time to clear my mind and focus on what to say. "So," she starts. "You knew this moment will happen eventually. They'll force you to pick which pair you want as your parents."

Damn, she's right. But a thought hits my mind: the moment I picked Dauntless, that's when I chose Mom and Dad, when I left Mother and Father. They have to understand I'm my own person now, that I can make my own decisions. And I choose to be with both of them. I still want to be with Mother and Father, like having lunch together on the weekends, but I want to get to know Mom and Dad better.

I explain all this to Anna, who listens quietly. She really isn't like an open-book Candor, or an Amity hippie. She's smart and quiet, like an Erudite. And caring like an Abnegation. But I saw Anna the Dauntless when she threw knives yesterday, the badass who will unexpectedly make it.

I must have been staring too long because Anna snaps me out of my head. "Anna to Theo, Anna to Theo," chants Anna, pressing her palm to my cheek. Strangely, I let out a small moan.

"Theo," squeals Anna, letting out a giggle. She takes a moment to smile at me before returning to her business-like posture. "Theo, you need to go get your parents and resolve this. I'll wait here," she declares.

I nod again, and quickly head to the Pit. _God, I hope they haven't gotten physical_, I pray. Almost breathless, I arrive to the center of Dauntless.

Mother and Father are nowhere to be seen. Mrs. Mauling and Mr. Jones are whispering quickly near the open doorway, with an occasional random person walking up to them and begin to talk. Mom and Dad are near the same group of people, only the Erudite and the Stiff man are gone. I noticed Mom's right cheek is crimson, but not like in a blush. _More like a slap_, I think.

Dad glances at me, and I can see a conflicted look in his face. I know why; he wants to invite me over, but I'm not ready. Not yet.

A sudden voice behind me makes me almost girl-scream. I wildly flip, trying to smack the person's face. He ducks and grabs my open arm.

"Chill dude!" exclaims Aaron, dropping his grip and putting his arms in surrender. God, he's too goofy to be a Dauntless.

"Stop it," I shout, hitting the back of his head.

"Ooh, wanted to see some parent drama?" he sang, pointing at the spot where my parents fought.

"What happened?" I sigh. Aaron lights up, and gestures for me to sit with him on the floor.

"Okay," he begins. "After Anna snatched you away, your dad tried to fight Four, but you know Four's stronger. Anyway, Four just grabbed your dad's arm and let him loose. He tried to hit Four, but he easily dodged the blows. Your mom and Tris were screaming and arguing about you. Anyway, Four and Tris drove them away. Can you tell me why they're fighting over you?" he demands, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

I sigh. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't tell him first rather than Anna. "Alright," I say reluctantly. "You know how I was adopted? Well, I found out that Tris and Four are my real parents. I mean seriously, I look exactly like them."

Aaron let out a whistle, and begins congratulating me on finding my parents. But he stops mid-word, and his expression turns serious. "Wait? So since they're your parents, you guys think it's fine to they boost up your rank?" he says angrily.

I begin shaking my head. "Tris and Four aren't like that. They're too ... ugh, they won't do that. Dauntless isn't about cheating. I'll earn my spot like everybody else."

Aaron continues to look at me in an accusing expression. "Fine. Stage 2 begins tomorrow, though I won't tell you good luck. You won't need it," he says flatly, standing and going back to the dorms.

I try to hold him back, to talk some sense into him, but he punches me and runs off. God, I never asked for this. Why me?

**A/N: OKAY, GUYS, PLEASE listen! As I said before, school (mostly my engineering class) and homework and my after-school volleyball practice (Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays till five) have been preventing me from finishing the story! But I PROMISE on my dead cousin's grave I will finish this story over this weekend. I hope you understand! Two more chapters to go - Stages 2 and 3! Bare with me!**


	56. Chapter 54: The Second Stage

_**Theo**_

I woke up much earlier than everyone else. Beside me, I could hear the fluttering of sheets. Emma and Anna must be getting up, too.

Aaron had told the girls about his thinking that I'll use my parents to cheat in initiation. Anna, thankfully, naturally disagreed and began arguing with Aaron. Unfortunately, Megan took his side but Emma changed her mind again. Both Emma and Anna were always more loyal than Megan, but Aaron? My best friend?

I decided to grab a banana muffin and nibbled at it while Emma and Anna munched on a rare treat; cereal. Technically, the Amity are supposed to have cereal for breakfast, but Dauntless was able to snatch some cereal crates recently.

"So, Stage 2. What do you think it's about?" said Emma, making a feeble attempt at talking. The way her mouth, which was punched three times, moves like a bruised snake is sad to see.

"They made us throw knives, shoot guns and fight," started Anna. "What do you think's next? They'll force us to kill someone."

"Highly illogical. I suspect more aggressive training will come, like running along the tops of skyscrapers," says Emma distantly. Her Erudite shows in quick bits.

"Oh god. My body is nothing more than skin and bone," groans Anna, gesturing to her petite form. I think it was beautiful, her body replaced with muscles, and a determination I admire.

"Oh no. It's already ten till seven! We've been sitting around to long!" squealed Emma, pointing at the cafeteria's clock. We had no idea where Stage 2 will be held, so Anna suggested we return to the dorms to find my parents.

Sure enough, Mom was screaming at a dazed Megan, who was still in pajamas. Beside her, Ben and Sandy shifted awkwardly. Sammy must have been cut and probably will decide another faction. Aaron has appeared at the doorway, casually eating a muffin.

"Now!" yelled Mom, still fuming at a lazy Megan,"you all follow me for Stage 2. You-" she pointed at Megan, who put on a sarcastic smile, "do me a favor and clean the cafeteria. You won't start Stage 2 until you are up and ready and that cafeteria shines like glass."

"Put that's impossible!" shouted Megan. "People are always in there!"

"Too bad," said Mom in a final tone, she gestured at us - at me, specifically - to follow her. She and Dad, who appeared in the hallway, led us down the maze of hallways and rooms until we went in a rather dark hallway who a cold breeze.

"Stop," announced Dad. In the weak light, I could see a think metal door.

"First person - Anna," he said. Anna stood beside me, petrified at the idea of being first. Dad called her again, but she refused to move. So, Dad simply picked her up bridal style and took her through the door.

At that point, the Dauntless-born arrived with their instructors. Most of them let out cocky jokes and slouched down on their seats. Their instructors walked in through the door, where Mom, Dad and Anna where. It was deadly silent inside, with the exception of a beep?

"Ooh, I bet they're gonna make us watch something!" cackled one of the Dauntless born. She had long, pretty black hair with dark red highlights at the end. "Maybe watch somebody die?"

"Shut up, Ava. What's with you and death? Maybe it's some pre-Stage 2 training or something," reasoned a muscular boy. He had Abegation-short ginger hair, and slightly tan, which is impossible considering we're underground.

"I bet I'm right, Garrett," dismissed Ava. At that point, the door opened, revealing Dad. He looked tired despite only one person finished ... whatever they were doing. He looked at me.

"Theo," he nodded unemotionally. I stood up shaking, as he leads me through the door.

The room is exactly like the room during the aptitude tests, only the walls were bare and not mirrors. I could see a foot stuck in a back door. What sickens me is that it's Anna's neat pink and black running shoes, but before I can clearly look the foot disappears and the door closes.

"Sit down," says Dad. He makes me sit down, and my shaking gone worse. To be honest, I don't think I should be shaking, or even be nervous for that matter.

"Calm down," murmurs Dad, his voice with concern. "Instead of going through a simulation like the aptitude, your literally going to face one of your fears."

"And that calms me how?" I snap. Damn, I need to control my Candor sass. Dad gives me a glare, but returns to his sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, Theo. The first time is always the hardest," he explains. Dad has finished the syringe, and gives me a small smile before he plunges it into my skin. I'm immediately thrown into an artificial darkness.

When I regain my vision, I see I'm lying on a square of concrete. I quickly stand, looking around my surroundings. Trees grow wildly around me, their roots upheaved and their branches in all direction. Plants do the same. Around me, I head only bird calls. It would have been silent if it wasn't for the birds.

I cautiously step out of the concrete square, and I begin to hear shuffling. Branches and vines start to move away, letting a gap widen. They move ominously until the gap is revealed - an ancient brick doorway. It's dark as midnight in there, and there's strange signs around the doorway. I immediately know what it is.

Fear of the unknown. I've always been scared of knowing the consequences of whatever decisions I do.

_Face your fear_, whispers Dad's voice in my head. I immediately know what this fear requires: heading through the dark doorway. But to do that, I don't need to think. Like how I jumped into Dauntless. Don't think, run.

My legs sprang into action, and before I realize it the darkness envelops me.

I jolt open on the chair, breathing heavily. Dad looks startled; as if he wasn't expecting something. Did me running through the doorway surprise him?

As I try to calm my breathing, Dad types into his computer, then sits down on the seat next to mine.

"Theo, how much time do you think you took?" he asks unemotionally.

"Um, fifteen minutes?" It wasn't long, but it felt like it took some time anyway.

"Four minutes, Theo. Four. You're divergent, aren't you?"

The way he boldly said it surprised me. I've heard of Divergent before; Dad was talking to Mom once years ago when I've eavesdropped. In my aptitude tests, I never did ask the Erudite woman who did my tests. Actually, I never gave her a chance; I bolted out the door before she could speak.

"I don't know," I whisper distantly.

Dad nods slowly, but dismisses me anyhow. Instead of facing my fellow transfers and the Dauntless-born, I decide to take the back door back to the dorms. Hopefully, this is the only fear I face throughout Stage 2.


	57. Chapter 55: The Second Stage - Last Fear

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**_Theo_**

The next three days held three more fears. It turns out I have a fear of bleeding to death, and my second fear involved me just standing in front of the choosing sixteen-year-olds, who look expectantly at me. Gosh, I never knew my hatred of attention was a fear. My fourth fear was the most personal - I was standing in a Candor court, with both my pairs of parents on either side of me. They gave each other dirty looks, and the judge above told me to choose my parents. My fear was being force to choose and betray my four parents. Thankfully, that hasn't happened yet.

Thankfully, today, the fifth day on last day of Stage 2, I get to face whatever fifth of whatever number of fears I have left. To be honest, I wish I knew what fear I have so I can overcome before I can face it.

Disgusted, I grab whatever muffin is left and join my fellow initiates. Ava and Garrett, the nice Dauntless-born I've befriended, meet me before Anna and Emma do. Garrett has the second best time - only three minutes more than mine. Ava seems to be around forth or so.

"Sup," greets Garrett. "Did you make up with your other friends?" So Garrett has paid attention towards me, and Megan and Aaron.

"No. After they saw time, they were convinced I cheated because Four and Tris are my parents," I explained. Before I could stop my Candor mouth, it had already slipped.

Ava and Garrett looked dumbfounded. "Wait, if they're your parents..." began Ava. "Shouldn't you technically be with the Dauntless-born?" Garrett nodded.

"Um..." I guess they were right. "Maybe, but somehow I spent most of my life in Candor."

Garrett was about to speak up, but he was kicked by Ava, who had a warning look. At that moment, Anna and Emma thankfully appeared, breaking the awkwardness with their ... frightened expressions.

"Hi," squeaked Emma shyly. She told me she's always thought Dauntless were ruthless, especially their teenagers, so she's kept her distance.

"Hi," winked Garrett. To me, I always find him to be a ladies' man, seeing him flirt with the Dauntless-born girls. Beside him, Ava's lip curls the slightest as Emma goes scarlet.

"So, last day for fears, huh?" said Anna, trying to make small talk. Ava immediately begins discussing with her, and I stand here like the third wheel. Unfortunately, Emma and Garrett seem to have disappeared, so I'm stuck with these girls.

"So, I learned one of my fears involves watching my grandmother die," says Anna a little too casually. Ava has a blank face.

"When I was eleven, my parents had my grandmother babysit me. Only my grandmother just sat on the couch reading while I did my homework. Then she started moaning in pain and I saw her double over, clutching her chest. I learned later she had a heart attack," explains Anna. Ava gives her a sympathetic look.

"That's really tragic. I'm sorry, by the way. Seeing somebody die, though, is no match when seeing _you_ will die. My worst fear is that my friends make me hang over the Chasm. It happened when I was fifteen, when we played Candor or Dauntless. Scariest three minutes of my life," babbles Ava, rolling her eyes.

"You know!" screams a voice from behind me. I turn and see Garrett, with a smile too big. "Simulations start in ten minutes!" Being this happy during initiation should be impossible. His hair is disheveled and tousled, and his lips look too puffy. What is going on?

Garrett disappears into the darkness of the hallway. Anna brushes past me and begins skipping in Garrett's direction. Ava, however, stays behind, fuming. Once Anna closes the metal door, she bursts.

"Seriously! I thought he liked me! He always flirted with me and I did back! He knew I liked him, and yet he goes and dates another girl! I swear, this time I will make him mine!" she screams. I back away slowly, looking at this new Ava.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I exclaim, gesturing to her angry expression. Ava looks shocked, but returns to her furious face.

"You seriously didn't caught on yet? Garrett is dating your dork of a friend Emma! I always wanted him but he never made a move or even told me he liked me! What does Emma have that I don't!" she spits.

That's it. I will not have Ava insulting one of my friends. Maybe Aaron or Megan, but not Emma.

"Look, Ava," I yell. "Are you seriously freaking out over a guy! You're better than that. Last time I checked, it's selfish to think only of yourself and not of another person's happiness. Maybe Garrett loves Emma, and what's so bad about that. Sooner you accept that, sooner you life's better off!"

And with that, I walk out of the door, ignoring her screams of frustration and misery.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Theo," calls out Dad, with Mom barely holding up a petrified Anna. I gulp, but I stand up straight and force myself to walk to Dad. He puts a hand to my shoulder and leads me inside the Simulations room.

"Alright, Theo. Last one. My brave, son," says Dad, as he injects me with the serum. His worried face is the last thing I see before my vision goes black.

* * *

><p>I'm standing in an unfamiliar room. It's walls are striped with gray and baby blue, and several animal pictures that were probably drawn by a very neat three-year-old. I realize I'm lying on a matching rug, the only accessory in the room other than the pictures.<p>

Light spills into the room, and I turn to see a door slowly opening. A very bright light is standing behind the figure, making their face and front side shadowed. I can tell it's a man, though, based on his sturdy shape.

He slowly walks into the room, his boots making a thump despite the rug. I crawl backwards, until my back touches the wall. The light has died down so I could see his face.

The man - actually, he looks only a few years older than me - has almost black-ish dark hair, but not like Dad's. His face is almost heavenly, like Mother's when she was younger, but his thick eyebrows interfere with the beauty. I look wildly at his figure, but something behind him catches my eye.

A woman, I can tell my the body shape, lies on the floor on her right side, with her head sits on her arm. A broken computer screen lies beside her hand. Unfortunately, her back is to me, but the way her body barely moves confirms she's either unconscious or ... dead.

A movement catches my mind, and I look back at the man. He charges at me, talking me my surprise. His body slams into mine, holding me to the floor. I struggle with him, kicking and punching, but that doesn't stop him. He ties something around my wrists, and lets go.

"Help me!" I scream to no one. I look back at the woman. _Please wake up_, I beg.

The man suddenly hitches me up, and begins to drag me out. I continue to kick and scream, and then I hear something heart-breaking.

Someone - a woman for sure, but not the unconscious one on the floor - begins to cry, moaning and sobbing uncontrollably. Another voice - this one deeper, a man for sure - screams in misery. I try my best to move my head, but I can't see the people sobbing.

Defeated, I lean my head against my kidnapper's chest. I can't escape or fight back, so I'll just let this happen. Unfortunately, the disembodied voices make it hard for me to ignore the simulation.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly to another bright light. I'm back in the simulations room. Thankfully, this is the last time I will be here.<p>

I shift my head so that Dad come into view. Silent tears are rolling down his cheeks, and he's biting his lower lip in an attempt to not break out crying. His eyes are filled with with sorrow. Beside him, Mom has her face in her hands, letting out soft whimpers.

"D-Did I do some-something?" I choke. I hate that I made my parents cry. Again.

"Theo," begins Dad. "Do you know where you where?"

I shake my head. I don't remember seeing that place, or the man, or the limp woman.

"Do you know where I was?" How come they know where that place is, but not me? It's my own fear, anyway.

Dad swallowed. "It was in our apartment, son. The place where you were kidnapped. The man in the simulation, Theo, was the same man who took you. His name was Peter," he spit.

Peter? My "brother" was the one who kidnapped me?

"Why did he take me?" I whispered, standing up from the chair.

"He was jealous of me," said Mom, finally revealing her tear-stricken face. "I came in first in initiation, beating him. He envied my almost perfect life. He took you out of retaliation."

I still needed more answers. "Where is he right now?"

Mom looked at Dad, who nodded. She looked back at me. "Your father killed him in anger."

I gulped again. I had no such idea Dad could be capable of killing. Yes, he looked cold in the outside, but cold enough for killing?

But I didn't care. Dad killed Peter because he took his son - me - away from him. He killed him because he wanted me back. He killed him because he loved me.

I quickly cross the room and envelop Mom, whose still crying, in a hug. Dad's arms embrace me from behind, so that both of my parents hugged me.

The moment was short, but it felt like it lasted for an eternity. The comfort and the love drew me closer to my parents, in a way that was impossible with Mother and Father.

Mom was the first to let go, rubbing away the last of her tears. "You should go now, Theo. The initiates are waiting."

I nodded, as Dad lead me to the back door. Before he shut the door, he murmured, "Tomorrow, Stage 3 starts. Be prepared, and be brave, my son."

**A/N: OMG I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! My Engineering class is being a little too challenging. Last month, my teacher said I was going to model a toilet filter in a CAD software program. It took forever to reverse engineer and to create those separate pieces, and really time-consuming. That's why I haven't been able to update. However, I'm scared my Engineering teacher is going to make me do more time-consuming stuff. **

**Anyway, this is the LONGEST chapter yet! It is also the second-to-last chapter, so Ch. 56 will be the FINAL chapter of this story. **

**MY NEXT STORY will be Choice #1 in the Author's Note 2. This is what it's going to be about:**

_**Tris and Tobias go to Zeke's party and end up having sex. A few weeks later, Tris finds out she's pregnant! But Tobias already has a girlfriend. Will he have to decide on both of them? Or will Tris choose to raise it herself? What if the girlfriend interferes to make sure they don't end up together?**_


	58. Chapter 56: The End - Last Stage

**And ever so sadly, this is the final chapter... FINAL Author's Note at Bottom. Please READ! SPOILERS ON FUTURE STORIES!**

**Theo**

This is it. The last stage, until Dauntless decides whether they choose me or not. Whether I get to stay with Mom and Dad, or lose them.

Dad decided he didn't want me to stay in the dorms, and so he invited me to sleep in his apartment, which I accepted.

My parents showed me the apartment, which was quite glamorous. And sickly familiar, because of the simulation. What almost made me puke was my room.

It was definitely the same room from the simulation, but it had furniture like a dresser and a box of toys. And a crib. Mom was slightly embarrassed about the crib, and so her and Dad cleaned out the room and simply bought a bed and a wooden bedside table. It was almost similar to the beds in the dorms, but at least I had the precious gift of privacy.

Before Mom or Dad got up in the morning, I got dressed and quickly wrote a note saying I'll be at the cafeteria with some friends. Maybe to wish them luck.

Somehow, I find a way how to descend from the glass building to the cafeteria, though it took its time and had many dead ends.

With my tray of food, I find a spot next to Emma and Garrett, who are in an intense make-out session. Anna sits awkwardly next to them, trying to ignore the sound of smacking lips and the stabs of Ava's fork at her food.

"So, hi," I say slowly to Anna. I found out she's Divergent like me, from my parents' whispers last night, so it explains why she has the second best time after me.

"Good morning. Ready to pass Stage 3 and get into Dauntless?" I ask her. Anna bites her lip. She never had any confidence she'll pass into Dauntless.

"Okay, slow the PDA," snickers Sam from behind me, with his sister and Ben chuckling. I have no idea why, but Gavin, the other Dauntless leader, decided to keep Sam than kick him out. Emma blushes and puts her head down, but Garrett's more bold. He slowly stands up and punches Sam's nose, causing him to let out a girlish scream.

"Sissy," mutters Garrett, earning laughs from nearby Dauntless-born.

"Well, since I'm first, I guess I'm out. Bye," she said. Without thought, she throws her arms around me, causing me to immediately wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer. Ava and a couple of Dauntless-born wolf-whistle at us, causing Anna to go scarlet. She distangles herself from me and runs off, causing my heart to plummet.

"Aw, look at that. Two Candors in love," snickers Sandy.

"I wouldn't say that," warns a deep voice behind me. Dad takes Anna's spot, sets his food tray and glares at Sandy, who finally quiets down.

"So, are you nervous?" begins Dad, eating away at his muffin.

Strangely, I wasn't. I gratefully had a wave of boldness I hope will last me all day.

"Nope," I replied easily. Beside me, I could see Sandy leaning slightly towards me. A desperate attempt to eavesdrop.

"That's my boy. Making your mother and I proud," says Dad, patting me on the back. He cracks up a relaxed smile, the first I've seen from him. He seems to be a very easy-going and considerate person when he isn't Instructor Four.

A choking sound comes from Sandy, who desperately tries to cough out her mashed food. Most of the Dauntless-born cover their faces to avoid the food specks coming from her mouth.

"Wait a minute!" screeches Sandy, drinking water to clear her throat. "You're his son!?"

The Dauntless begin to murmur and whisper to each other, having expressions ranging from surprise to confusion to disappointment.

"Wow. Way to state the obvious," sneers Dad, chugging from his cup. He receives cackles and cheers from the people around us.

Sandy and Ben look scandalous. "So what your saying is that your parents helped you cheat?" demanded Ben.

Dad snorts. "My son got his rank purely by himself. His skills will help him make it to Dauntless today." Well, that confirms Dad's proud of me.

I finish my breakfast the same time as Dad, and together we head to an unfamiliar area.

"What is this?" I ask, looking at the thick doors.

"This is the fear simulation landscape room. Here, you will experience your fears head on instead of inside your mind. We were planning on introducing you guys to the fear landscape room earlier, but that changed," explained Dad, scratching his head.

Anna, Garrett, Aaron, Emma and some Dauntless-born are already there with Mom. After the last initiate arrives, Dad leaves the room and Mom speaks up.

"Initatiates!" she booms. "As of right now, Stage 3 has begun. All of you will go through your fear landscapes. Final rankings will immediately be posted in the cafeteria. Only ten initiates will be made Dauntless members. The ones who will be cut will be forced to go to either Amity or Abnegation. Good luck, I say. First up, Anna!"

Anna shyly walks up towards Tris, who grabs a black box from a table. She takes out a syringe of serum, and plunges it in Anna's neck as she enters the fear landscape room. The door closes with a thud, separating Anna from us. From me.

The initiates around me begin to murmur to each other, nervous and curious about the fear landscapes. Above Mom's head lies a blinking screen, who shows clips of Anna's reactions to her fears. However, it's hard to figure out her fears when the screen keeps blacking out.

After what seems like fifteen minutes, a light above the door blinks from red to green. Mom notices, and stands up.

"Theo!" she calls. I numbly walk up to my mother, who waits for me with syringe. As she inserts the needle, she whispers, "Be brave." And then Mom closes the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I'm standing on the rusty concrete square, overlooking the ancient doorway. Strange animals call behind the wild trees and plants around me.<p>

_Be brave_, murmurs Mom's voice. I gulp, and step off the concrete platform. I cautiously step closer to the doorway. Without thinking, I close my eyes and run.

I felt a whooshing sound, like wind. My eyes flutter open, and I see the trees and the doorway is gone. I'm sitting on the floor in a dark room, wearing only shorts. A bright light shines above me, but does nothing to light the dark room. But then I notice it.

Blood oozes from large cuts on my bare legs, arms and chest. I cry out, trying to stop the bleeding. But the blood begins to literally pour out of me, creating a puddle of red around me. I feel like I can't breathe anymore, and I'm forced to lie down.

I guess lying down may have calmed me down, because I'm in the next simulation. I'm back at the Hub, in my Candor uniform. In front of me stands the sixteen-year-olds who chose this year, still in their original faction. All stare at me, as if waiting for something.

I swallow, looking around for anything to help me pass to the next simulation, but there's nothing. It's only a simulation. It's not real.

Hopeful, I sit on the floor and brings my legs to my chest, praying my breathing will slow down. After a minute of counting, I finally passed to my next fear.

I'm in one of the Candor courts, sitting on a chair in front of a judge. On my right lies Mother and Father, my adoptive parents. Father has a red face of anger, while Mother quietly sobs in her hands. To my left stands Mom and Dad, my true parents. Dad glares coldly at my adoptive father, and Mom stares sadly at me.

"Choose," shouts the judge. I gladly know what to do.

Before I act, I quickly run to Mother and Father and give them a quick hug. Even if they're still simulations, it's still nice to see them them, despite one's angry and the other is sobbing.

I look back at the judge. "No. They're both my parents. And I won't betray one for the other," I yell. The judge fumes, as my next simulation appears.

I'm back in my room, in my parents' apartment. The door bursts open, and Simulation Peter walks in. As expected, the light behind him shadows his front, so I can't see his face.

Groaning, I curl myself into a ball, letting Simulation Peter drag me whenever. It takes my best not to sob when I hear the woman and the man's cries of misery.

Finally, there's a rather friendly darkness.

* * *

><p>Lights above me flicker on, revealing the fear simulation room. I slowly stand up, unsure of what to make of this.<p>

I spot Dad, Gavin, Max and two older men coming towards me. I look worriedly at the other leaders, but Dad's presence alone calms me.

"Congratulations, Theo, you finished Stage 3," greets Max. "Rankings will be posted as soon as the last initiate finishes their fear landscape, in the cafeteria for a banquet. Good luck." And with that, the group heads back to a hidden balcony I never noticed. But not before Dad gives me a small smile of reassurance.

_**TIME SKIP TO CAFETERIA**_

Finally, the last initiate, which was Ava, finished Stage 3. All 16, Dauntless-born and transfers, are anxiously waiting, staring up on the blank board. Dad literally steps on top of a table and his voice booms around the cafeteria.

"Today, we will be welcoming ten initiates as Dauntless members and citizens. However, we are forced to let go six initiates to another future. These sixteen individuals have all displayed strategy and determination in the first stage, and bravery and control in the second and third stages. Without further ado, here's the top ten best that choose and fought for their future!" shouts Dad. He jumps off the table, gesturing at the board, which lights up and reveals the rankings.

**1.** Theo

**2.** Anna

**3.** Trevor (Dauntless-born)

**4.** Garrett

**5.** Ava

**6.** Emma

**7.** Laura (Dauntless-born)

**8. ** Trina (Dauntless-born)

**9. ** Ben

**10.** Megan

**11.** Sandy

**12.** Ashley (Dauntless-born)

**13. **Willow (Dauntless-born)

**14. **Aaron

**15.** Stella (Dauntless-born)

**16.** Cory (Dauntless-born)

I'm first! I'm the top ranked initiate! This is the best day of my life! Garrett whoops beside me, and we fist-pump while screaming in victory. Anna, Ava and Emma all come and we all share a group hug. Garrett ends the hug by picking up and twirling Emma, as they share a passionate kiss. Nearby, I see Ava locking lips with Trevor, a fellow Dauntless-born.

"Oh my gosh! We're in Dauntless!" squeals Anna in my ear, having the most beautiful twinkle in her eyes. Again, I didn't think and I acted first.

Slowly, I put my hands on her cheeks, so that I hold her face, and bring my lips to her. She seems shocked, but doesn't resist and kisses me back. I break the kiss when I hear Garrett whistling.

"Meet me in the Pit," I whisper in Anna's ear, causing her to blush. I squeeze her hand one last time, and I turn and see I'm met with Aaron's and Sandy's glares. Sandy has a look of disgust, and then breaks down crying. Aaron glare is full of hate, and envy. It feels so strange that, once, we were the best of friends.

I break the stare and weave through the celebrating crowd towards my parents.

"Congratulations, Theo! I always knew you'll be first like us!" says Mom, wrapping me in a hug.

"You two were first?" I gasp, looking at Dad. He smirks.

"Of course. I guess being ranked one seems heritable."

"So, how many fears do you have?" demands Mom, breaking the hug and looking at me straight in the eye.

"I think I have five," I say slowly, looking at my parents' reaction. They both grin.

"Well, I guess you're Five now. There's a reason why I'm called Four, and another why your mother's Six. We're Ten together," says Dad, putting his arm around Mom's waist.

"And Five makes Fifteen," I shout, hugging my parents. They wrap their arms around me, so that Mom and Dad separate me from the Dauntless.

"Fifteen the family," jokes Mom, kissing my forehead.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Final AN: Anyway, so hey guys. I know you're probably bummed the story ended. So have I. Anyway, I've been thinking and I decided to modify Choice #1 from the choices listed in Author's Note 2. I'm not doing the other two choices, by the way. Also, Choice #1 was changed to this:**

_**Tobias Eaton is a serial rapist, having raped four women, earning the nickname "Four". His fourth victim was non other than Tris Prior, a lonely high school girl. However, she becomes pregnant. Tris, realizing this, writes to Four saying she is having his child. Upon being released from prison, he decides to do the unlikely: wanting to take part in the baby's life as the father. Only Tris decided to give the baby up for adoption, much to Tobias' dismay. However, what lengths will Tris go to protect the child she didn't want, and what lengths will Tobias go to get both Tris and their child? (Inspired by one of my favorites Fan fiction, a Lifetime movie and my own imagination; set in Modern time).**_

**However, I decided I'll do the story above second, because this is what I'm doing first:**

_**Pregnant, 24-year-old Tris Prior discovers her fiancee, Tobias, cheating on her with an initiate. Drastically, she decides to run away with their son, 5-year-old Emmett. The only things she leaves behind for Tobias: A family photo of her and their son, a note, and her engagement ring. She is able to leave the fence that separates the city from the outside world, and comes across into the Bureau. There, Tris is offered another start in life: to go and live in New York City. However, a decade later, a disaster in Chicago calls for survivors to evacuate to New York City. What if, during a crazy series of events, she meets Tobias again? (Set in Modern Time). **_


End file.
